


Little Dreams

by TeddyBearTy



Series: Teddy's Ageplay Stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Baby Shadow, Bed-Wetting, Commander being scary af, Crying, Daddy Omega???, Diaper Wearing Shadow the Hedgehog, Dreams that affect Reality, Dreams vs. Reality, Frances being a good friend and coworker, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Mommy Maria, Mommy Rouge, Mommy Vanilla (later), Nightmare mention, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega being a good mentor, Out of Character Shadow, Platonic Shadaria, Platonic Shadouge, Teen in Diapers, There needs to be more ABDL stories with Sonic characters, death mention, just putting that out there, no relationships here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: When Shadow has constant nightmares, he goes to Tails for help. He is then given these pills that are supposed to change his sleeping habits for the better. However, Tails hasn't properly tested them yet. When he takes them, Shadow starts having strange dreams that starts to affect him within his own reality.





	1. To End the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Sonic ABDL stories and I decided to change that today! I have already posted this up to chapter four on FanFiction.net and DeviantART! If you want to check them out there, my usernames on those sites are:
> 
> FF.net - TeddyBearTy  
> dA - PaddedTeddyBear
> 
> I hope you all like this story as much as I do!

Shadow woke up from his sleep drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

 

It was  _ that _ nightmare again. He should've been used to the shock of it all by now. He was having it for the last couple of months and it had always been the same.

 

He could remember wind brushing through his quills as he ran with Maria down the ARK corridors. He could recall the scared but determined look in the blonde’s eyes when she pushed him into the escape pod. He could still feel the sting of banging on the glass of the wretched thing, screaming for her to stop what she was doing and stop the GUN officer that took the fatal shot.

 

He put his face in his hands, shaking his head. He then looked around his dark bedroom and saw nothing move around within the darkness. He sighed.

 

“Relax…” Shadow told himself. “It's just a stupid nightmare…but why do I keep having it?”

 

He had tried multiple different things to stop the nightmare from happening. He tried changing his eating habits. He did more exercises during the day (when he wasn't working). He even started drinking warm milk before bed. Nothing worked.

 

And it was killing him.

 

He had to find a way to get rid of the nightmares. But how in the world would he do that? The methods he tried wasn’t working and he didn’t know if there was a scientific way to solve his problem.

 

Well…even if there was, he did know someone who could assist.

 

* * *

 

 

Tails raised an eyebrow when Shadow came knocking at his door.

 

The dark hedgehog had never came over to his house unless he needed help repairing Omega. And even then, he would be there as well as the mentioned robot to learn the fox’s techniques. But today, Shadow was all by himself.

 

“Uh…” Tails didn't know how to start the conversation. Maybe a simple greeting would be nice. “...hi Shadow.”

 

The hedgehog gave him a simple nod, glancing inside the fox’s home before looking at Tails himself.

 

The silence between them was thick. The child felt like he was suffocating under the dark hedgehog’s glare. But while looking back at Shadow, Tails figured out that he wasn't actually looking at him anymore. His eyes were glossed over, as if he was daydreaming. Or thinking.

 

Either way, what was he doing here?

 

“Shadow…?”

 

The Ultimate Lifeform blinked back into reality, a confused expression appearing on his face for a moment before he looked at the fox.

 

Tails stepped to the side of the entryway, giving Shadow some room to enter. “You want to come in?”

 

The hedgehog nodded once and walked inside the home. The fox shut the door afterwards, his blue eyes following Shadow as he sat in his living room. More specifically, on his gray couch that was placed parallel from the television, which was playing a Marvel movie. The boy walked over and sat down a good distance away from him on the sofa.

 

For a long time, neither of them said a word. 

 

Tails would make glances at Shadow and noticed just how nervous he was. He was fiddling with his thumbs, his usually stern face contorting into small hints of worry and embarrassment. Whatever was on the hedgehog's mind, it was probably something secretive. Something he didn't tell anyone about.

 

That's the only reason why he would have came alone.

 

“Alright…”

 

The fox blinked as Shadow said his first word of the day. Red and blue eyes looked at each other as the hedgehog continued speaking. As the words flowed from the Ultimate Lifeform’s mouth, Tails began to slowly notice his irises looking towards the wooden floor.

 

“Listen, I….need your help with something. You see...I…” 

 

He stopped, took a deep breath, and looked the inventor dead in the eye. Tails gulped at the stern glare he gave him. 

 

“Listen, what I am about to tell you is kind of... _ pitiful _ . Especially from someone of my marks. Don't tell a soul about what I tell you. Not your friends, not your family, not my teammates. Under any circumstances. Got it?”

 

The fox was quick to nod rapidly, a worried frown appearing on his face. Shadow then turned away and Tails relaxed, looking at the hedgehog with the utmost concern. What happened to him?

 

“Anyway, I’ve been having horrible nightmares ever since I defeated my father. And...it’s always about Maria and...how she died…”

 

Tails winced. Dealing with the pain of death was always a bad thing. Not to mention the fact that Shadow hadn't really had the time to grieve the way he liked, considering that he had lost his memories. The fox really felt bad about this and he looked at the hedgehog attentively.

 

“How can I help?”

 

Shadow shrugged slightly, looking at the boy.

 

He was expecting the fox to find a way to help him.

 

“Right…” Tails smiled sheepishly before tapping his chin in thought. His eyes suddenly lit up. “I may have a solution in my lab. Wait right here.”

 

The Ultimate Lifeform nodded as the child flew out of the room. He grabbed the remote and started idly flicking through the channels. Shadow’s eyes lit up slightly as he moved through different networks with ease.

 

Being from the past, he wasn't really around all these different kinds of technology. The dark hedgehog was really intrigued by all of the things that the present had. He wanted to see it all. How it all worked, how it made sounds and noises. Even things like Omega and his cell phone were spectacles for him to behold on a daily basis.

 

He was a rather curious hedgehog but he kept it all to himself. He couldn’t act like a child in front of his teammates, in front of...the others. He had an image to uphold. He was the Ultimate Lifeform.

 

“I got it! This is exactly what you need!”

 

Shadow blinked at the sound of the excited child’s voice, his thoughts fading from his mind. He looked up and saw that Tails reentered the room, holding a jar of pills. As the fox handed it to the hedgehog, he stated.

 

“These are relaxation pills. It should settle your brain during the night while you sleep. Not shut it off but only focus on making sure your body is in tip-top shape for the next day.” 

 

“So…” Shadow started. “Once I take this, I won’t have any dreams?”

 

“You shouldn’t.” Tails scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “I...haven’t really tested those pills yet so…”

 

Shadow glared at the child for a second before letting out a sigh. He didn’t like being someone’s guinea pig but if this was going to possibly help him, that was just something he was gonna have to do.

 

The hedgehog sighed, looking up at the fox. He nodded and the boy copied his actions before they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

 

Shadow stared at the pill in his hand. The supplement was oval shaped, colored a soft fuschia and had an imprint of Tails’ tails on the front. He then looked around the clear pill jar before staring at the capsule once more.

 

Was this really going to work?

 

Tails had said that the medication hadn't been tested yet. Even though he said what the pill was supposed to do once it's in his system, anything could happen. It could do its job and make him feel better or do nothing. Who knows, maybe it'll make him feel worse.

 

But what other choice did he have?

 

He grabbed the glass of water from his nightstand and popped the pill into his mouth. He then guzzled down the water and let out a sigh.

 

Tails had informed him after Shadow had left to take a pill every afternoon before eating lunch. The effect should last during any naps throughout the day as well as when he goes to bed. So no nightmares should occur anytime while he slept. He had also told the hedgehog to document anything that happen to him by either write it down or calling him about it.

 

The hedgehog continued to look at the jar with uncertainty as he left the room. He still wasn't sure if any of this was going to work out in his favor. If anything, he had a slight feeling that this was going to make the previous night terror feel like an amazing dream. That’s the downside of being a pessimist.

 

However, he had to stay positive. Besides, he was part alien so it wasn't going to affect him as bad or do anything at all. He should relax and just let the day roll by like it usually did. These pills were supposed to help him, not hurt him.

 

If he kept that mentality, he should be fine.

 

He checked himself to make sure he had some money on him before teleporting out of the house to get some food.


	2. Dream a Little Dream

The pills’ effects were different then what Tails had told Shadow.

 

For starters, the hedgehog was actually having dreams. His brain didn’t slow to a crawl like the fox had predicted it would. As a matter of fact, he felt like he was still awake. Everything around him felt so real to the touch and it kind of surprised him.

 

Shadow’s dream started out with him being in a bed, underneath large baby blue blankets that were so easy to cuddle and hold. He pushed them away though, red eyes scanning the world around him. 

 

He was on the ARK, more specifically the bedroom that he and Maria shared. Memories started to flash back temporarily of things the two of them did together. From playing hide and seek to taking simple naps, the two of them were as thick as thieves. This made Shadow smile as he slipped out of the bed.

 

The first thing he noticed was the amount of stuff that littered the floor. From books to paper and colored pencils, everything laid out in front of him. 

 

He remembered the times when the ARK would float near a meteor or an asteroid and the two of them would draw it along with each other. He would also recall the stories that Maria told, whether they be made up or from a book. She would read with so much vigor and excitement that it made the hedgehog feel connected to books. Hell, he would take some time out of his day to pick up a novel and read, pretending that Maria was still there with him as they went through the story together.

 

As he moved closer to the bedroom door, he started to hear voices. They sounded further away from the door but they got progressively closer as seconds went by. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he pressed his ear against the wood, listening in on the conversation.

 

“I really don’t think Shadow should be used like this Grandpa.” a soft female voice - Maria - stated.

 

“I’m sorry Maria but it’s to help with our studies.” an older masculine voice - Grandpa Gerald - replied. “We want to cure you and-”

 

“But he’s not a weapon Grandpa. He’s supposed to be my friend.”

 

“He still is Maria, don’t worry. But he is also going to be use to benefit the Earth. We have to train him for that.”

 

“...I know...I’m sorry Grandpa.” they were right in front of the door now. “I was being selfish…”

 

“It’s alright Maria. Now go get Shadow and give him some of your delicious cooking. I’m sure he’ll wake up to that.”

 

“Alright.” 

 

The hedgehog backed up and blinked when he saw how tall Maria was. Either she had grown an extra foot or he shrank slightly. Regardless, it made him feel weirdly tiny by comparison. 

 

The blonde looked down at him and smiled. He noticed she was wearing a cream colored apron that covered up her bright blue nightgown. She then spoke. 

 

“Good morning Shadow! Ready for some breakfast?”

 

Shadow nodded as Maria grabbed his hand and the two of them walked out of the room. As they headed out, Gerald walked beside them momentarily to ruffle the hedgehog’s quills a little and talk to his granddaughter.

 

“I’ll be in the kitchen in ten minutes to get Shadow for his training alright?” he told her.

 

“Okay Grandpa.” Maria replied as he nodded and walked further down the hallway as she and Shadow made it to the kitchen.

 

As they entered it, the blonde had lifted the hedgehog into her arms and placed him in the high stool that was placed next to the island counter. In front of him was some small pancakes, a few sausages and scrambled eggs as well as a bowl of banana pennies and strawberries on the side. He licked his lips as he smelled the yummy food. It all looked so good.

 

“You want some syrup on your pancakes?” Maria asked, pulling out a bottle of the maple flavored substance from the cupboard.

 

He nodded and she placed the sticky syrup onto the hotcakes in a heart shape before placing a square of butter on top. Maria nodded with a smile as Shadow popped a few strawberries into his mouth.

 

“Want anything to drink Shadow?” she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of chocolate milk. “We got chocolate milk and orange juice.”

 

“Chocolate milk.” the hedgehog replied before his eyes widened. His voice was more high-pitched than his own, making it almost sound like Sonic...in a weird way. He relaxed and ignored it as Maria poured him a glass of the dairy product. 

 

As she finished, she let out a sigh and put the drink away. “You ready for training Shadow? Grandpa already told me what he had prepared for you today.”

 

The hedgehog shook his head. 

 

“How come?”

 

“I wanna stay and play with you.” he answered, a sad frown appearing on his lips. He sounded so childish, it made him feel kind of embarrassed even if none of his teammates or acquaintances were around to witness it.

 

She smiled sadly at him, nuzzling his nose. “Aww, it’s okay Shadow. We can play after you’re done.” she then added as her grin appeared more gleeful and mischievous. “Tell you what? We can play a game after you’re done with breakfast. It’s called hide from Grandpa.” she winked.

 

Shadow beamed, letting a small laugh escape. “Okay!”

 

“Just finish eating and then you can hide.”

 

He nodded as he ate his sausages.

 

* * *

 

 

Shadow chuckled as he hid under the bed.

 

He and Maria had found the perfect hiding spot before starting their plan. The hedgehog’s job was to stay absolutely still and quiet while the human talked to her grandfather about losing Shadow. And it was Gerald’s job to look for him.

 

What an elaborate scheme!

 

The Ultimate Lifeform covered his mouth with his gloved hands, giggling all of while. This was the most fun he had had in a long time! Especially since he was with his first family again. He just felt so free and happy. 

 

He then realized that he wasn't with them.

 

This was all a dream. Sure, it felt so real with the way he interacted with them, as if it was a day-to-day occurrence, but this was all a fantasy. They weren't really with him anymore and he was going to wake up and feel lonely once more. And that made his smile disappear.

 

He stared at his sock covered feet as he waited for the old scientist to get him. His grin had turned into a very solemn frown as time ticked away. Minutes felt like years as he continued waiting and waiting for Gerald to show up.

 

After a while, the door to the bedroom opened. Shadow blinked and turned slightly to see two pairs of feet walk in. He knew that they belonged to Maria and her grandfather so he covered his mouth and didn't move. Even if they couldn't see him immediately, he still didn't want to get caught.

 

“Where in the world can he be?” Gerald asked.

 

“I don't know Grandpa but this room was the first place I checked.” Maria stated. “There’s no way he could be in here.”

 

“I'll be the judge of that. Besides, we’ve scoured all over the ARK for him. The only place that we haven't checked is this room.”

 

“Hmm…” Shadow noticed the blonde tapping her foot. She then stopped. “I guess Shadow’s gonna miss out on the chocolate cupcake I'm giving him with his lunch.”

 

The hedgehog’s eyes lit up and rushed out of hiding, showing his face to a startled Gerald. “Cupcakes?!”

 

The tween laughed. “There he is!”

 

Shadow and Maria hugged as the older man glared at them. They turned to him and his granddaughter smiled innocently. 

 

The scientist didn't look amused. “Maria, you know how important this is for him. He needs to be ready.”

 

The blonde pouted, picking up Shadow like a toddler. “But you never let him do anything fun. He's a kid like me! He's supposed to be having fun.”

 

“We talked about this Maria. He's different.”

 

Her blue eyes stared at the floor for a moment before turning back to her relative. “Yeah...but…”

 

Gerald grabbed Shadow from the blonde and placed him on the floor. “Come on Shadow, let's go.”

 

The hedgehog frowned. “No…”

 

The old man sighed. “Shadow...listen to me. I know you don't want to, but you have to…”

 

“No I don't! I don't wanna!” he was starting to sound like a child. “I wanna play!”

 

“Listen to Grandpa Shadow.” Maria stated, her eyes downcast. “Go train and then we can play.”

 

It took Shadow a minute to agree. But when he did, he asked. “Can Maria come too?”

 

The old man smiled reassuringly. “I don't see why not.”

 

The hedgehog beamed, grabbing both of the Robotniks’ hands as they strolled through the hallways. He playfully skipped along with them and piped. “Swing me! Swing me!”

 

Maria and Gerald chuckled as they did as they were told. Shadow continued to laugh and smile as everything faded to black.


	3. Before and After Work

_ “So Shadow, how’d you sleep last night?” _

 

The mentioned hedgehog smiled lightly. He was on the phone with Tails to document just how he had slept. He started tampering with his blankets a little as he slowly made up his bed. Shadow then answered. “Well...for starters, I had a dream.”

 

_ “Really? Huh…” _ the sounds of a pen to paper could be heard over the device.  _ “I guess you can have dreams with the medication. And how was your dream?” _

 

He thought it over for a second before shrugging. “It was tolerable.”

 

_ “So...it wasn't bad?” _

 

“Basically.”

 

_ “Awesome!” _ Tails piped, writing something down again.  _ “So the pills are working! Not...as I predicted but it's still showing positive signs!” _

 

Shadow nodded. “I'll talk to you tomorrow...tell you if anything changes.”

 

_ “Right. Talk you then.” _

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Shadow hung up the phone as he continued making up his bed. As he finished the task, his stomach growled. He licked his lips as he thought about just what would be downstairs in the kitchen. His mind then drifted to Maria’s breakfast in the dream and his mouth started to water.

 

He was in the mood for some pancakes right about now.

 

“Shadow hun?” Rouge called from downstairs. “You awake? We gotta head to work ya know?”

 

Shadow turned to the clock before letting out a groan. He didn't want to go to work today. He wanted to stay home, eat some pancakes, watch TV and take a nap. Maybe even go to the park and read. He didn't feel like doing missions or shooting people in the face.

 

Maybe he could just take the day off today? Hide under the bed or head to the ice cream parlor? He could even pretend he was sick! Sure, he was an alien hybrid with an excellent immune system but he just didn't feel like working today.

 

The hedgehog slowly slipped back into bed as he could hear Rouge’s high heels tap against the staircase. After a while, the door swung open and Shadow was curled up in the blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon. 

 

“Shadow? You alright?” the bat asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I…” the hedgehog answered before letting out a loud raspy cough. “I think I'm ill. Call in sick for me…”

 

Rouge blinked. “But Omega told me you were awake when he was up here. Also said that you were having a call with Tails for some reason but we can talk about that later.”

 

Shadow started to sweat. His scheme was falling apart and there was not much he could do to save it. He bit his lip as the albino added, hands on her hips.

 

“He also said that you were fine.”

 

“Fine…” Shadow grumbled. “I'm getting up…”

 

Rouge smiled before leaving the room. “I'll be in the car~!”

 

* * *

 

 

Shadow was exhausted.

 

Team Dark had a long mission that they dealt with throughout the duration of the day. Now that it was all said and done, the hedgehog felt ready to kick off his shoes and go to sleep. 

 

That is, until his stomach started growling. He wasn't able to eat much of anything since the group had been moving around all day. The only thing Shadow really had the chance to eat was a granola bar around lunchtime with his pill. That wasn't satisfying in the slightest.

 

“Alright boys, let's go get something to eat.” Rouge spoke up. “I'm in the mood for some McDonald's.”

 

Omega rose from the couch and headed to an outlet. “I will stay here and charge. I am low on battery.”

 

She nodded, turning to Shadow. “Ya wanna get something to eat?”

 

He nodded. “Just some chicken nuggets and fries would be fine. Make sure you give me a twenty piece.”

 

The bat blinked. “You...you want McDonald's?”

 

The hedgehog nodded once more, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah...what's wrong with that?”

 

Shadow was never one to go for the classic fast food places. If he was to do it, it would be something like Panda Express or Subway. He went for the most healthier or expensive options of fast food and never settle to the normal chains that littered the city like McDonald's or Taco Bell. He complained that the mentioned places were more grease ridden and childish with their ways of service.

 

What made him change his mind?

 

“...Nothing.” Rouge lied, grabbing her phone. “I'm about to use UberEats since I know you don't wanna drive. What do you want again?”

 

“Twenty piece chicken nuggets, a large order of french fries, a large chocolate milkshake, a, Oreo McFlurry, and a Coke.” Shadow answered. “Oh and some ice cream.”

 

She slowly raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lot of grease and sugar hun. Are you sure you want all of that?”

 

He nodded as Rouge put in the order. 

 

“Alright. Just so you know, you’re paying for your meal.”

 

Shadow nodded again, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV.


	4. Lunchtime

Shadow had entered his dream in the bed once again. He moved his blankets to the side and noticed Maria folding some laundry on the edge of the mattress. His tail childishly wagged as he crawled over to her.

 

He slowly took notice of the fact that Maria had matured since the last dream. She looked about sixteen or seventeen and she had a more busty body (mainly in the chest area). Her blonde hair was trimmed so that the locks were a little over her shoulders. She may have looked slightly different but Shadow still found her beautiful.

 

The hedgehog gave her a big hug and she gasped in surprise. She turned to see Shadow before giving him a grin of her own.

 

“Good afternoon Shadow!” she piped, her voice being just a tad bit deeper. “How was your nap?”

 

“Good!” he answered, still holding that youthful teenager voice. He then looked over to the clothes and asked. “Can I help you fold?”

 

“No thanks.” she chuckled. “I got it.”

 

Shadow jumped off the bed and walked over to the closet at the edge of the room, perpendicular to the entrance. He opened it up and pulled out a notepad and some colored pencils. He then crawled back into bed and flipped to a clean page in the book.

 

Maria watched him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Whatcha gonna draw?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” the hedgehog replied as he started to draw.

 

She nodded before asking. “You don't wanna eat your lunch first? I made you your favorite~!”

 

“No thanks.” He replied, slowly getting engrossed to drawing as he put down the black colored pencil. “I'm not hungry.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Not hungry? But you're always hungry after your nap.”

 

Shadow ignored her, not only getting absorbed by his artwork but also thinking about things. When did he start regularly taking naps? He didn't recall taking one in the previous dream but that was during the morning. Maybe he always took naps on the ARK?

 

He pushed his thoughts to the side as he continued to work.

 

Maria, meanwhile, gushed at the sight. “Aww...my little Shadow is gonna be an artist!”

 

The hedgehog couldn't help but smile as he placed the peach colored pencil down and grabbed the blue one. As he continued to doodle, the blonde asked. 

 

“Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?”

 

Shadow licked his lips and putting his drawing stuff aside. His stomach growled as he looked at Maria and nodded. She smiled, grabbed his hand and the two of them walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 

 

“Here you go~!”

 

Shadow gasped happily as he looked down at his plate. On the piece of china were heart shaped ham and cheese sandwiches alongside a handful of potato chips. He also had a small chocolate pudding cup to the side as well as something that held his apple juice. However, it wasn't just an ordinary cup.

 

It was a sippy cup. It had a dark blue lid on it with the cup itself being clear apart from a cute little teddy bear design that littered around the middle of it. There was also light blue handles for Shadow to hold onto when he drank it. 

 

The hedgehog was about to say something but the blonde cut him off by ruffling his quills. “Eat up buttercup~!”

 

Shadow chuckled but then turned serious as he asked. “Maria? Can I have a regular cup of juice?”

 

The Robotnik blinked, a look of concern spreading onto her features. “Why? You don't like Mr. Sippy?”

 

The hedgehog blinked at the nickname before answering. “I uh well...I'm okay with the cup. It's just that I’m a…” he blushed as he continued. “B-big boy so…”

 

Maria smiled, patting him on the head. “You are getting big but you should drink out of it. I already put the juice in there. Plus, Mr. Sippy is fun to use! He’ll miss you if you don't drink out of him.”

 

A mix of uncertainty and sadness appeared on his face. Sure, he didn't really want to use the cup but he didn't want to make Maria (or Mr. Sippy as much as he hate to admit it) upset in the process.

 

Shadow gave the teen a small nod, grabbed the drink and adjusted the cup so that he was holding it using both of the handles. He placed the spout of it towards his lips before taking a big gulp of juice.

 

His eyes shot open.

 

As much as he would hate to admit it to the general public, he actually liked drinking from the cup. There was just something about it that made his heart pound from his chest. Maybe it was the cutesy design. Maybe it was the soft plastic that made his mouth feel a little more protected. Maybe it was because Maria had given him the thing. But none of that matter right now.

 

All that mattered was him and his juice.

 

He leaned his head back a little as he gulped down every last drop of the liquid. Maria smiled happily as he finished the whole thing and sighed contently as he placed it back on the table.

 

Shadow kicked his feet a little as he finished off the beverage. He was about to reach for some chips when he let out a cute hiccup. And then another. And then another. 

 

The blonde gasped. “Oh goodness! My poor baby!”

 

He bounced in his seat a little as he let out each hiccup. He then suddenly took notice of Maria leaving the room and blinked. Where in the world was she going?”

 

“Ma-” Shadow was about to call her name but hiccuped mid sentence. He sighed and was about to go back to eating when two hands quickly grabbed onto his shoulders.

 

“Boo!”

 

Shadow shrieked and turned to see Maria behind him, beaming. He blinked, holding his chest a little bit in a state of shock. She really did scare him good.

 

Maria immediately frowned. “Aww Shadow...you okay baby?”

 

The hedgehog didn't reply and the human noticed tears welling up in his eyes. Shadow blinked as they started to slip down his cheeks. Maria instantly hugged him.

 

“Aww Shadow! I'm so so sorry for scaring you like that!”

 

The hedgehog nuzzled close to the teen, tears still falling down his cheeks in waves. He was crying really hard and he didn't even feel it coming. He didn't understand just how scared his dream self was but it was clear that this startled him really badly.

 

“Aww Shadow...it's okay…” Maria lifted him into her arms, bouncing him around and swaying. “It’s alright baby...I'm sorry…”

 

The hedgehog hiccuped, wiping his eyes as he looked at Maria. Her heart melted at the sight of those puffy eyes.

 

“My poor Shadow…” she cooed, kissing him on the forehead. “I'm so sorry…”

 

“It's okay.” he replied, sniffling. “I feel better now.”

 

Maria smiled in relief. “That’s good to hear…” she then kissed him on the cheek as he was placed back in his chair. He watched as she walked over to the fridge. Before she did anything, she piped. “Now, close your eyes.”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow before doing as he was told. Using the palms of his hands, he covered his eyes, waiting for what was gonna happen.

 

There was a few little noises but they were little help to determine what was happening. After a bit, he heard the refrigerator door shut and her soft footsteps approaching him. 

 

“Now open them!” Maria piped.

 

He did as he saw what was in front of him. His eyes lit up as he saw a small container of chocolate ice cream sitting there.

 

Shadow turned to the blonde excitedly as she handed him a spoon. He grabbed it and started eating. Maria chuckled at the sight.

 

“I knew that you make you feel better! Isn't it yummy?”

 

He nodded as he continued eating, unaware of the fact that the treat was starting to get all over his face. Maria let him enjoy it as she walked over to the other side of the kitchen for some paper towels.

 

“You are such a messy eater Shadow~!”

 

Shadow wasn’t listening, he was too busy enjoying his treat. As he ate, Maria walked back over and sat the paper towels down beside the hedgehog. She sat down and added as his eating started to quicken in pace.

 

“Slow down! You’re gonna get the hiccups again!”

 

He stopped as he remembered this. He looked down at his ice cream and realized that the container was already almost empty. He licked his chocolate covered lips before turning to Maria.

 

She giggled, grabbing the towels and wiping Shadow’s face. “You’re so silly sweetie~!”

 

He smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. As he was being cleaned up, he let out a soft yawn. He could feel his eyelids getting droopy as she finished. She let out a chuckle before lifting the hedgehog into her embrace. 

 

“I think you’re due for another nap.” she said before rambling on. “I don’t think Grandpa would mind. You trained earlier today and you did such a great job…”

 

If Maria had said anything else, Shadow didn’t hear her. He had already drifted off to sleep just as his real self started to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been making a load of edits on this story (changing the story's name, adding a bunch of chapters in the span of one day, putting it under series, etc.). This is mainly because I'm still kind of new to this websites and I wanna see its limitations, y'know?
> 
> Also, I'm still working on this story IRL and trying to see where it goes. I hope you all would work with me as I'm doing this! And I'm very happy with this reception to my content thus far! I'm very grateful!
> 
> Now that I'm caught up, I plan to post the fifth chapter tomorrow! After that, I wanna post chapters every other day so chapter six won't be on here until Wednesday!
> 
> See ya then!


	5. The Sippy Cup

Shadow woke up with a yawn.

 

He looked around his room before getting up and making his bed. Today was Friday so missions were rare to happen today as well as the weekend. Attendance to HQ was optional so he decided that he wasn’t going to work.

 

The hedgehog made his way to the window and opened his velvet curtains to see partially cloudy skies. He smiled, knowing that it was going to be a warm spring day. Rain was possible due to all of the clouds but he hoped to go out for a little while to get some things before it happened.

 

But first, he had to call Tails.

 

As he dialed the inventor’s number and waited for him to pick up, Shadow thought about his dreams over the last two nights.

 

They seemed to be altered versions of his life with Maria and Gerald. When he was on the ARK, he had never remembered acting so juvenile. Sure, he did some things like draw and play games but it was mainly with the blonde as well. In these dreams, it seems as though she is taking care of him like her child. 

 

The first one was similar to how life actually was on the space colony. The two of them would goof around and laugh about it while Gerald had to deal with two rambunctious kids. While in last night’s dream, Maria would be the one carrying him around, calling him ‘baby’ or ‘my little Shadow’.

 

He blushed, thinking about how gentle and sweet Maria was to him in the recent dream. She was like a mother daunting her kid and it made him feel...more loved than he had already felt with the blonde. 

 

It actually made him feel special.

 

_ “Hello? Shadow?” _

 

The Ultimate Lifeform blinked back to reality. He forgot he was making a call to Tails!

 

“H-hey…” Shadow stammered before letting out a cough to compose himself. “What’s up?”

 

_ “I dunno. You called me.” _

 

The hedgehog mentally slapped himself.

 

_ “So...how have your dreams been?” _ Tails asked.  _ “Tolerable?” _

 

Shadow nodded. “Yeah.”

 

_ “What are they even about now anyway?” _ the fox asked.  _ “Are they still about Maria...y’know, kicking the bucket, or another topic entirely?” _

 

He was not talking about these dreams with Tails! It was way too embarrassing! He could just lie about what they were about. It’s not like he’ll get in trouble for it or anything.

 

“Sure. That.” he said nonchalantly. He didn’t feel like going into a tangent about it.

 

_ “Oh alright. Well, I’ll call you back on Monday for an update. You can call me during the weekend if anything bad happens, okay?” _

 

“Alright.”

 

_ “Bye.” _

 

Shadow hung up the phone and let out a long sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He put his phone away and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. He clutched tightly in his hand, muttered a quick ‘Chaos Control’ and exited the house.

 

* * *

 

Shadow’s eyes widened as he stared at something he had found at the store he was in.

 

The hedgehog had ventured into the average grocery store. He was just going in to get some snacks for himself and maybe a few little essentials for the house. It was during his shopping that he had glanced to the baby aisle, which he wasn’t even standing in, when he spotted  _ it _ .

 

When he noticed  _ it _ , he stepped into the aisle and took a long look at  _ it _ . He just couldn’t believe it!  _ It _ was really there, in plain sight!

 

On the lower shelves in the aisle was a sippy cup. Not just any sippy cup, the same sippy cup that Maria had given to him in his dream. From the dark blue lid to the teddy bear design on the container itself to the double handles. It was exactly the same.

 

He gulped, staring at the item to looking around the aisle itself. There was no one around and this was the perfect time to grab it. But at the same time, there was no way he would take such a juvenile thing.

 

He was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was the Ultimate Lifeform. There was no way in hell he would buy that! People would look at him like he was crazy! What would he even do with a sippy cup? Surely he wasn’t going to use it!

 

But at the same time, something in the back of his mind told him to grab it, pay for it, and hide it away from anyone else. A part of him really wanted to take it home, to use it for his drinks, to love it because it was something that Maria had given him.

 

But all of that was a dream! She never gave him a sippy cup back then! She just gave him normal cups for his beverages, nothing so babyish!

 

“But I really want it…” he mumbled softly against his better judgement.

 

He locked his lips tightly as he grabbed the cup and looked at the price. Only two rings, he had enough for it. His eyes looked back at the spot where he found it and realized that it was the last one.

 

As if it was placed there just for him.

 

Shadow blushed lightly before quickly placing it in his cart. He made sure it was hidden among the other things he got before rushing out of the aisle and going to checkout.

 

* * *

 

Shadow couldn’t deny the fact that he was smiling.

 

He had return home to find out that Omega and Rouge had went out. He was unsure as to where but he wasn’t too focused on that. The voice in the back of his head was telling him to make himself a snack and that was exactly what he did.

 

And now, he was sitting on the couch in the living room. Enjoying Oreos and a sippy cup full of warm milk with the biggest grin on his face.

 

He had no idea why he was beaming. Maybe it was because he had gotten something he truly wanted without fearing that someone would see and it would tarnish his image. Maybe it was because he felt like the sippy cup was a gift from Maria and he was glad to have it. Maybe it was because neither of his teammates were home and he could have some alone time.

 

But that didn’t matter right now. All he cared about was his snack.

 

He brought the sippy cup up to his lips and chugged the milk down. He stopped a couple seconds later with a sigh and a belch. He didn’t drink all of it but the warm liquid made him feel nice.

 

It was just so relaxing…

 

He ate some of his cookies before grabbing the remote. He turned it on and flicked through the channels. A brightly colored cartoon tore his eyes away from all of the dull dramas and documentaries that were going on and his eyes widened in wonder.

 

It was about a group of animal friends who used their imaginations to go on adventures. One minute, they were in their backyard, the next they were riding the waves of Hawaii.

 

He bopped his head through the songs and chuckled at some of the jokes. Eventually, their adventure was over and the kids suggested that they go home for a snack and he smiled when he remembered that he was eating a snack. What a coincidence!

 

As the credit rolled, Shadow checked the show listings and grinned when he saw that there were more episodes coming on.

 

“I should get more milk and cookies…” he mumbled, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

 

He had to admit that this was the most relaxed he had felt in a while. With such a stressful job as being a GUN agent, he never truly had time to properly relax. Sure, he could sleep it off but that would always lead to nightmares. Now that he was taking this pill everyday paired with his new favorite show and sippy cup, he was actually feeling pretty comfortable.

 

As he was refilling his cup with milk and placing it in the microwave, the theme song started up again. He poked his head out of the kitchen entrance and watched the characters dance and sing on screen. He paid attention to the entire opening sequence before grabbing his milk and cookies and walking back into the living room.

 

He placed his snack on the coffee table and sat on the carpet floor in front of it. He ate and drank as he watched the show. This cycle repeated for hours until the show wasn’t airing anymore for the day. He frowned a little in disappointment before letting out a yawn. 

 

All that warm milk really made him feel tired.

 

He got up from the floor and stretched before grabbing his empty sippy cup and plate. He placed the latter item in the sink while he took the lid off the cup and cleaned it out with warm water. As he did the same with the top, he suddenly realized that he forgot to take his pill.

 

“Maybe I could drink some juice with it…” he mumbled, bringing his cup and the lid to the fridge. He set then on the counter close to him while he opened the refrigerator. A frown adorned Shadow’s features.

 

There was no juice left. The only liquids in the fridge was strawberry milk and regular milk that was almost empty. He wondered why most of the latter was gone and he remembered what he was doing earlier and blushed sheepishly.

 

He nabbed the pink beverage and looked at the lid. In black marker, an R was written there. The hedgehog recalled that Rouge had gotten that for herself and told him not to drink it. But he shrugged and poured it into his cup. She barely drank any of it and she could always buy more.

 

He topped it with the lid and placed it into the microwave. Just as he leaned against the counter and waited, he popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it without a second thought. He was just about to get his sippy cup from the microwave when the front door opened.

 

“We’re home~!”

 

Shadow froze, straightening himself out as his teammates walked into the house. He tried to act as nonchalant and cool as possible, taking little glances at his sippy cup nervously.

 

“H-hey…” he stammered before clearing his throat. He noticed all of the bags the two of them were carrying and asked. “Where’d you two go?”

 

“The mall.” Omega replied dully. “I had the unfortunate pleasure of carrying most of Rouge’s purchases…”

 

“Hey! I made a lot of them!” the bat snapped back. “The least thing you could do is help.”

 

“Why didn’t you bring Shadow along with you?”

 

“Cause I know he wanted a bit of alone time. He seemed a lot more snappy yesterday…”

 

Shadow looked away when he felt Rouge’s turquoise eyes on him. As he slowly turned back to his teammates, she had given him a more relaxed look.

 

“So Shadow, you enjoyed your alone time?”

 

He nodded once and it was confirmation enough. The bat’s smile widened. 

 

“That’s good. Could you help Omega with my shopping? I need to rip off these heels!”

 

As she flew up the stairs, the hedgehog watched for a little while as the robot grabbed all of the bags with little difficulty. His mechanical red eyes turned to Shadow’s. The machine blinked slowly and then said.

 

“I can handle this Shadow. Continue with whatever it is you were doing.”

 

The Mobian nodded as Omega made his way to the stairs and started to slowly climb them. Shadow's ear twitched with every slow step the robot took and soon, he had made his way upstairs.

 

As he heard the robot make his way to Rouge's room, Shadow sighed. He nabbed his sippy cup from the microwave and hugged it. It was warm to the touch and it made him relax a lot quicker.

 

That was way too close! If they made their way closer to the kitchen, they would have saw his cup in the microwave. And he would have to think of an excuse as to why it was there.

 

And it wouldn't have been believable under any circumstances…

 

He quickly teleported upstairs before Rouge or Omega could return and curled up under his warm blankets. He sighed, staring out the window and gazing at the cloudy skies. He drank his milk silently, feeling his eyelids droop after every drop.

 

Shadow yawned, finishing his drink before placing the cup under his bed. He then placed his head on his pillows and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Waking Up Wet

Shadow opened his eyes and realized two things. 

 

He turned to his left and felt Maria’s long blonde locks against his face. Due to their closeness, he could also hear the rhythm of her heartbeat and the warm body heat. It made him feel like snuggling up into her side and going right back to sleep.

 

But the only thing that made him decide against it was the fact that he had to use the bathroom.

 

The hedgehog squeezed his legs together as he slowly slip off of the mattress. It was really dark in the bedroom but he could see the door due to the faint light that shone through the bottom of it. He rushed to it and opened it to see the long hallway and the large window along it.

 

He could see the vastness of space. The stars, the moon, the Earth, the beauty of it all. He would love to stare at it for hours but he really had to pee.

 

He looked around and frowned when he saw all of the doors. They were all the same dull gray as the walls of the space colony. He frowned when he realized that they weren’t even labeled.

 

“Where is it?!” he grumbled, his legs shaking beneath him. 

 

There was no way he’ll be able to search every single room. He won’t be able to make it that long without going on himself. He whimpered, trudging back into the bedroom.

 

Maybe if he was quick about it, Maria would take him. He bounced in place, crying out in the somewhat childish voice he obtained through these dreams.

 

“Maria! I gotta pee!”

 

He blushed, thinking about how stupid that sounded. But he couldn’t think straight. All he wanted to do was relieve himself.

 

The blonde woke up and looked at the hedgehog squirming about. She quickly blinked away her sleep when she realized this was serious and jumped out of bed. She nabbed him into her arms and ran down the hall.

 

Her hands were wrapped firmly around his midsection, so the pressure was so very close to his bladder that it made him want to pee right then and there. But he did his best to hold it in, even if he did pee a little on Maria’s white nightgown as a result. 

 

Soon, the duo made it to the bathroom. It was small and just a couple doors down from their room. Shadow sighed a little in relief, glad that they had gotten there before he went on himself. He scrambled out of the blonde’s grasp and jumped onto the toilet before doing his business.

 

Maria nodded and left the room, trying to give the hedgehog his privacy. He was thankful for that and simply did what he had to do. He then cleaned himself off with toilet paper, flushed it down and washed his hands.

 

As he made his way out, he couldn’t help the feeling that he was dirty. Felt like he actually did pee on himself, even though that didn’t make sense. He just sat on the toilet and used the bathroom like anyone normal person would. Why would he feel that way?

 

He shrugged it off and left the bathroom as everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Shadow woke up to the smell of urine.

 

He sniffed the air and it was coming from the bed. He also realized that it was late at night due to the stars and moon being out. He rose from the mattress and gawked at how wet his sheets and blankets were. Did he really have to go as much as he did in the dream?

 

The pee was disgustingly warm, as if he had went recently.

 

As if he had went in his sleep.

 

Shadow quickly and quietly slipped from the covers and took a look at the damage. His blanket was on the thinner side so it was soaking wet. Likewise the sheets were also covered in pee. They covered the very middle of the mattress so the only thing that wasn’t ruined was his pillow. 

 

He huffed and pulled everything off the bed. He was being extra careful not to be loud with it. He didn’t want his teammates to wake up and see the mess he made. He’ll never hear the end of it from Rouge…

 

Once he was done, he glanced at the bare mattress and groaned when he noticed there was pee there too. He had no clue how to clean it from the bed itself! Sheets and blankets were no problem, he couldn’t fit a whole twin size mattress in the washing machine!

 

He nabbed his phone from his bedside table and looked up. What he found was a plethora of options and some of the things listed where things that they didn’t have…

 

Shadow let out a sigh, realizing that he would have to go shopping again in the morning. He grabbed his blankets and sheets before heading to the door. He peeked through the entryway and noticed that no one was in the hall. He grinned before creeping his way out of his room.

 

After he closed his bedroom door, he walked towards the stairs. But before he could walk down them, he saw the light of the TV from the bottom. He peeked down and noticed Rouge’s large bat ears poking out from the top of the couch. She was awake.

 

“Mornin’ Shadow!” she chimed, causing the hedgehog’s heart to fall out of his chest. She turned and noticed the bundle of fabric he was holding. She raised an eyebrow, the smile that was on her face leaving slightly. “What are you doing?”

 

“...w-what are you doing?” he repeated, unsure of what to say himself. He wanted to stall for the inevitable question that will come out of her mouth.

 

Her grin turned suspicious. “I asked you first.”

 

“Well...I’m doing laundry.” the smell of the pee stained cloth was killing him. He had to go to the washing machine to dump them.

 

“It’s one in the morning.” 

 

“I can’t sleep so I’m doing laundry.” he headed into the laundry room and got the materials ready. 

 

The sounds of the bat getting up and walking to the room he was already in was present in Shadow’s hearing. A part of him wanted to just slam the door on her before she could even see what he was doing but the laundry room had no door to close and even if it did, the bat would grow even more suspicious.

 

He just had to be as calm and collective as he could.

 

“Really Shadow?” Rouge asked, standing in the entryway of the small room. “Because what you were doing reminds of something I used to do.”

 

Shadow blinked, he turned to look at her. “Really?”

 

“Uh huh.” her grin turned sheepish. “I used to wet the bed all the time as a kid. I didn’t stop until I was nine.”

 

The hedgehog bit his lip. “W-why are you telling me this?”

 

The bat crossed her arms. “Because it’s written all over your face. You wet the bed.”

 

Shadow froze. “N-no I didn’t!”

 

“Then let me smell the sheets.”

 

“Hell no! Why would I-”

 

“To prove that you didn’t pee on yourself.” she answered. “Also, I don’t have to smell them. I can smell the urine from here.”

 

Shadow looked away, dumping the load into the wash and putting the necessary things in. He didn’t say a word to his teammate as he stared into the washer. He could feel himself breaking and the tears that slipped out were dripping into the load.

 

“Shadow…” he heard Rouge say and he could hear her sock covered feet approaching him. She lifted his head up and could see that he was breaking down. “Oh Shadow…”

 

He pushed her off and sniffled lightly. “I’m fine. Just...just leave me alone.”

 

The bat crossed her arms. “You know, if there’s something bugging you-”

 

“Didn’t I tell you that I’m okay?!” the hedgehog growled a little too harshly. He calmed down and turned back to the wash. “Just leave me alone, alright?”

 

Rouge sighed and shook her head a little but left the room anyway, eyeing the hedgehog as she moved away. 

 

Shadow gritted his teeth and closed the washing machine. He then sighed and walked out of the room. As he made his way through the living room, he saw the bat sitting on the sofa watching one of the random late night shows that came on around this time. The two Mobians made eye contact for a second before the hedgehog looked at the floor.

 

“Hey Rouge...I just wanted to-”

 

“It’s fine.” the bat stated before he could finish. “It’s none of my business if you wet the bed at night.”

 

The hedgehog bit his lip. “This was the first time. And hopefully the last…” he crossed his arms, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry about snapping like that. I was just...really embarrassing about it.”

 

“It’s alright. I understand.” she smiled. “I’m sorry about rubbing it in earlier. That wasn’t very nice of me.”

 

He nodded.

 

The two stayed in silence for a second before Rouge scanned the hedgehog. Her eyes landed on his crotch area and she snickered a little. Shadow blinked. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“The fur around your crotch is messy as hell!” she then placed a hand over her nose. “That and you still smell like pee.”

 

Shadow sighed, running upstairs to wash up as Rouge flipped through the channels idly.


	7. The Padded Aftermath

Shadow watched as Rouge removed the pee stain from his bed.

 

In the morning, the two of them left out before Omega could wake up to gather supplies for Shadow’s mattress. Immediately after they got back, Rouge started the process. She sprayed the stain with vinegar, she then let it sit for a bit before getting a bunch of paper towels and squeezing the fluids out of the mattress.

 

As Shadow watched for future reference, his cheeks were warm with embarrassment. His closest friend knew about his only bed wetting incident and was cleaning up after him. Worst of all, she bought other things in case it happened again. Not like it will, he told her that. But she wanted to be prepared nonetheless.

 

And he hated it.

 

Shadow blinked back to reality when he noticed Rouge using the small vacuum she bought on his bed. She was doing it around the entirety of the stain, which looked much fainter now. The hedgehog stood up and noticed that she had spread a white powder over it. She finished it quickly and she turned to him after she switched the device off.

 

“There we are! It’s all clean!” she said with a nod.

 

Shadow crossed his arms and nodded back, eyes downcast and cheeks red. “I could’ve cleaned it up myself, you know…”

 

“Yeah well, I wanted to show you the best way to do it. You should be thankful hun.” she placed her hands on her hips. “My parents made me clean it up myself after I did it. I would still be in my wet PJs and crying like a baby...”

 

The hedgehog’s ears lowered slightly but his expression didn’t change.

 

The bat crossed her arms. “But that doesn’t matter now. The point is is that I’m gonna show you what you’re gonna have to work with from now on. For starters,”

 

She walked over to the side of the room where the bags were and pulled out a plastic cover. She then started to stretch it out and lay it on the mattress. After she finished, she turned back to the hedgehog, who was now looking at the bed.

 

“This plastic cover will protect your mattress from getting wet. But it won’t save your blankets or sheets, which is why…”

 

Rouge went back to the bags and pulled out two items. One of them were plastic pants and the other was-

 

“D-diapers?!” Shadow gawked, face red.

 

“Uh huh!” she stated. “You’ll be wearing these to bed every night until you can stop wetting the bed!”

 

“It was only ONCE!!”

 

“Good morning…”

 

The Mobians turned to the door to see Omega’s red eyes peeking out of it. He scanned the room, from the WalMart bags on the floor to the diaper in the bat’s hands to the look of terror on the hedgehog’s face. He blinked once before the most confused look was present in the machine’s eyes.

 

“What are you two doing?” he asked.

 

“Nothing to worry about Omega~!” Rouge chimed. “Shadow’s just having a little bed w-”

 

“DON’T TELL HIM THAT!!” the hedgehog barked.

 

“Why not? He’s apart of the team too! He has a right to know!”

 

“IT’S HUMILIATING!! HE DOESN’T NEED TO KNOW!” 

 

Omega blinked again before his eyes looked at the floor. He drummed his fingers against the door and muttered something before slowly leaving the room.

 

The bat chuckled. “Woah, that’s the first time I’ve seen Omega look so awkward! That’s an achievement!”

 

Shadow slapped himself.

 

* * *

 

The hedgehog’s face felt warm when he was getting ready for bed.

 

With Rouge’s help (much to his dismay), Shadow was all ready to go to sleep. He grumbled to himself as he adjusted his body on the mattress. He could hear the crinkling of the the plastic cover as well as his plastic pants and it irked him. He moved around a little in his sleep and he doubt he’ll be able to get some rest due to all of this noise.

 

He sat up and nabbed his sippy cup. His licked his dry lips and sighed, staring at the door. 

 

He was really thirsty and wanted to use his sippy cup. But there was no way he could go downstairs with it. He didn’t want Rouge or Omega to see him like this. With a sippy cup in hand and wearing a diaper. What was he, a toddler?

 

Maybe if he just teleported downstairs, he could get something to drink and come back up? If he was really quiet about it, he could do it without being seen. But just to be safe, he won’t bring his beloved cup. He could just warm it up in a normal glass, bring it up with his room, pour it into his sippy cup and bring the glass back down in the morning.

 

He nodded a little, putting his beloved cup away before getting off his bed. 

 

He hated the crinkling the mattress made now that that the plastic was on it. He also didn’t like the same noise that came from his plastic pants. He just wanted to take it all off and go to sleep the way he normally did. But a part of him told him to do this, just in case it did happen again. 

 

Shadow sighed. Why was he always so torn?

 

Shadow opened the door to his room and looked out into the hallway. No one was there so he closed the entrance to his room and walked towards the stairs. As he walked down them, he peeked along the railing and noticed that both of his teammates were in the living room.

 

Omega was huddled against the wall perpendicular to the television. His eyes were dull, as if he had turned off to charge. Rouge’s ears were set over the couch and they twitched as Shadow made his way down the steps. She turned a little to see him and smiled.

 

“Hey there hun!” she said. “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“No, all of this stupid plastic keeps crinkling when I move…” he replied, glaring at his plastic pants.

 

She nodded. “You’ll get used to it.”

 

Shadow huffed, walking into the kitchen while the bat’s eyes followed him.

 

“Whatcha doing?”

 

“Getting something to drink.” he responded, pulling out the strawberry milk.

 

The bat blinked. “Hey! That’s mine!”

 

Shadow grabbed a glass from the cupboard. “You don’t even drink it.”

 

“I planned to now put it back!”

 

He complied with a huff.

 

Rouge realized this and grinned slyly. “Oh...I get it now.”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

 

“You want milk so you can go to sleep, right? Nice warm milk always lull babies to sleep so you thought it’ll work on you~!”

 

The hedgehog blushed as the bat mentioned actual infants and shook his head rapidly. “T-that’s not-”

 

“It totally is~!” she chimed before adding. “But why would you get in from the fridge…” she lifted her crop top to showcase her braless breasts. “When you could get it from the source~?”

 

Shadow slapped her.


	8. The Picnic

Shadow didn’t have any dreams last night.

 

He forgot about taking his pill yesterday due to everything that was happened. From Rouge cleaning after him to being thrown in plastic pants and diapers to the two Mobians explaining to Omega about bedwetting and incontinence, the day was rather eventful. And while he was eating his meals that day, his medication was the last thing on his mind.

 

All he wanted to do was stay in his room and not go anywhere.

 

And so, Shadow was laying down on his bed. His tired eyes traced the bare ceiling as he yawned and licked his lips. 

 

He didn’t have dreams not only because of him not taking his pill. It was also because his bed was uncomfortable and loud. He hated it and all he did throughout the night was toss and turn, trying to find a good spot to rest his head but found none. Also, he didn’t drink anything like he wanted to. Rouge wouldn’t let him have any strawberry milk and he was still irked about her mentioning breast milk that she didn’t even have! And due to all of that, he got zero sleep.

 

His eyes moved to the door as it opened. Standing there was Rouge, who was wearing a black crop top, denim shorts, and white sneakers. She noticed Shadow still in his plastic pants and diaper and frowned.

 

“Why aren’t you dressed?” she asked. She then beamed slyly. “Want me to help you, you poor baby~!”

 

“I will literally kill you if you call me that again.” Shadow growled. He then asked. “And dressed for what?”

 

“Amy’s having a picnic at the park today.” Rouge stated. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

 

He was never informed about a picnic. And if he was, he would’ve done everything in his power to make sure he wasn’t in attendance.

 

The bat crossed her arms. “I told Omega to tell you.”

 

“I was never told.” he stated. “But that doesn’t matter because I’m not going.”

 

She blinked. “What? Why not?”

 

“I don’t do social gatherings.” 

 

“But it’ll be fun! There’ll be food and music and your friend Tails will be there!”

 

“Me and Tails aren’t friends.”

 

“Really?” she walked over to the hedgehog. “Because the two of you have been talking to each other a lot lately and you never told me why.”

 

“It’s…” Shadow sat up, the bed crinkling with ever subtle movement. “It’s none of your business.”

 

Rouge laid him back down, causing his eyes to go wide. “Well whatever it is, you two can talk about a lot more at the picnic.”

 

“What are you even doing?”

 

She grinned. “Helping you take your plastic pants and diaper off.”

 

Shadow huffed. “I can do it on my own…”

 

“Alright if you say so.” she backed off. “But you better be ready in ten minutes or we’re dragging you out. And just in case,” she put her hand out. “Hand over your Chaos Emerald.”

 

The hedgehog huffed, doing as he was told.

 

The bat smiled, patting him on the head. “Thanks sweet pea~!” she then made her way out of the room. 

 

Shadow’s frown deepened as he started getting ready.

 

**~I~I~**

 

Shadow hated social gatherings. There was always too many people trying to start up a conversation with you about your life among other things. You would also try to say something brief but then you get bombarded with other questions.

 

He hated the outdoors. Sure it was pretty and he loved seeing the flower blooms and smell the fresh air, but what made him not like being outside was the bugs. They help the environment but they also bite and he didn’t like the smell of bug spray.

 

And worst of all, Shadow hated Sonic and the others. To be fair, he didn’t hate all of them. He hated...a good portion of them. There were some exceptions like Tails, Cream, Espio, Big, and Blaze alongside his teammates. Other than them, he disliked everybody else.

 

Team Dark had made it to the picnic grounds, which was in Station Square Park. Other groups were already there but Amy reserved an area special for this picnic. The space was large with lots of tables in shaded areas as well as a pond, where Big was currently fishing from. 

 

Amy was there to greet them and took them over to the spot. And when Shadow made eye contact with Sonic, who was grilling hot dogs and hamburgers with Knuckles, the blue blur stopped what he was doing and made his way over to the darker hedgehog.

 

Oh boy…

 

“Hey Shadow, long time no see!”

 

Shadow crossed his arms, glaring at the apron Sonic was wearing. It was a normal ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron but written above it in black marker was the word ‘Don’t’.

 

Clever.

 

Shadow looked the other hedgehog in the eye and nodded.

 

“How have you been?” Sonic asked, smile never wavering.

 

“Alright.” the dark hedgehog replied.

 

“Good good. Eggman hasn’t been doing much of anything recently so things have been kind of boring.”

 

Shadow nodded, eyes shifting to other areas. He could see Tails sitting by himself and drinking a soda. He turned back to Sonic, ending the conversation with him and headed over to the fox.

 

“Hello Tails.”

 

Tails blinked, looking up at the dark hedgehog. He smiled a little and scooted over, allowing Shadow to sit beside him.

 

“Hey Shadow, how have you been?” the kitsune asked.

 

“Alright I suppose…” he sighed. “Although I don’t really want to be here…”

 

The boy nodded. “I feel the same way. I just wanted to stay in my workshop and work. But Sonic insisted that I tag along. Plus, there’s good food here.”

 

Shadow sighed. “I’m not really hungry...I’m just tired. I couldn’t sleep…”

 

“Was it because of the pill? Was it not working anymore?”

 

“No it’s…”

 

Shadow stopped himself.

 

Should he tell the fox everything that’s been happening. From the odd nature of his dreams to the fact that he was stuck wearing diapers and plastic pants to bed? That was all way too embarrassing! It was none of his business, even if it was because of his medication.

 

“It’s what?” Tails asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It’s nothing.” Shadow finished. “Just a bit of insomnia is all…”

 

The fox looked unconvinced but shrugged it off. “If you say so.”

 

The hedgehog laid his head down on the hard wooden table and yawned. His red eyes met Tails’ blue ones and Shadow asked.

 

“Is there anything to drink here besides soda?”

 

“There’s water.” Tails answered. “And Kool Aid.”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “Kool Aid?”

 

“It’s this sugary juice that comes in packets. It’s a little too sweet for my taste so I don’t really drink it.”

 

“Give me one.”

 

Tails raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, getting up and heading to the cooler. He came back with a red packet with a plastic straw attached to it. Shadow took it, nodded in thanks and drank some. 

 

His droopy eyes shot open. It was immensely sweet, it was almost sickening. But at the same time, it was actually pretty good. As he went back to drinking, he sat up and glanced at Tails, who looked shock by him suddenly perking up.

 

“That packet is basically liquid sugar.” the fox stated. “Only little kids drink that stuff.”

 

“It’s alright.” Shadow stated after popping his pill and finishing the entire drink. “Give me another.”

 

“...Can’t you get it yourself?”

 

“No.”

 

Tails sighed. “If you say so. I’ll bring you a couple.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

“Shadow wake up! Grandpa wants you ready for training!”

 

Shadow woke up slowly to the sight of Maria’s bright blue eyes. He blinked, scanning the bedroom before he and the blonde stared at one another. 

 

When did he fall asleep?

 

“H-huh…” he groaned before stretching. “But I’m still sleepy…”

 

“I know lil guy…” she cooed, scratching the back of Shadow’s ear. “But Grandpa wants you to train.”

 

The hedgehog huffed. “But I don’t wanna…”

 

“You gotta listen to Grandpa.” she booped his little nose. “So get ready.”

 

Shadow gave her big puppy dog eyes. His bottom lip quivered as he said. “But I wanna go back to bed…”

 

“Shadow…” Maria turned to him with polite but stern eyes as she brought out his shoes and gloves. “I know you don’t want to train today but Grandpa wants you to.”

 

“But you don’t have to train.”

 

“Because I’m not the Ultimate Lifeform.”

 

“I don’t wanna be the Ultimate Lifeform anymore.”

 

The blonde held back a laugh. “I’m afraid you can’t choose that sweetpea.”

 

The hedgehog crossed his arms. “Why can’t Grandpa train? What am I even training for?”

 

Maria thought about for a moment before shrugging. “I dunno.”

 

There was a knock at the door. The two of them turned to it before the blonde got up and headed over to the entrance. Standing there was Gerald with a rather stern glint in his eyes. His expression wasn’t angry but his eyes meant business.

 

Before her grandfather could even speak, Maria apologized. “I’m sorry that he’s taking a bit. He just got up.”

 

Gerald sighed. “I suppose it’s understandable but he hasn’t trained for two days. Not to mention that we have a visitor.”

 

The blonde nodded and turned to see that Shadow was watching the conversation instead of getting ready. She turned back to her family member. “I’ll help him get ready.”

 

He gave her a hint of a smile. “I want him in the main hall in five.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Maria shut the door and sighed, looking to see Shadow still staring at the room’s entrance. They made eye contact and the hedgehog quickly started putting on his socks. 

 

“You heard Grandpa right?”

 

“Uh huh.” he replied. He then added. “Who’s the visitor?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Shadow let out a small hum as he recalled faint memories of meeting Black Doom, his father. He didn’t remember any sort of interaction they had together at this point. Just a lot of staring. It made chills go down his spine.

 

And made his release some urine that he didn’t know he was holding onto.

 

He looked down and shrieked at the realization that he had wet himself. Maria glanced over and gasped at the stain on the bed. The hedgehog whimpered, tears in the brink of falling. 

 

“Oh Shadow…” she picked him up and held him. “It’s alright. I know you’re nervous. Accidents happen…”

 

He nuzzled his face into Maria’s soft locks and cried softly. She sighed, rubbing his back and rocking him. The gesture was soothing and it made him relax even though he was still upset about the whole thing. She pelted his face with kisses and he started to smile through his tear stained face.

 

He yawned and she nuzzled his wet cheek. “Maybe you don’t need to train today. You’re too little for that kind of stuff.”

 

Shadow sleepily nodded. He could feel himself dozing off. He brought his face closer to Maria’s lavender scented hair and yawned. Soon, he was cradled into dreamland once again.


	9. Accident at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this chapter on Wednesday but I completely forgot. So...I'm doing a double upload! Next chapter will be posted right after this one!

_ “Still nothing noteworthy?” _

 

“No.”

 

Shadow was leaning against the window of his bedroom, staring out into the clear skies of early morning. He was on the phone with Tails again to talk about his dreams. And as usual, Shadow was withholding information about them.

 

_ “Are you sure?” _ the fox asked.  _ “I really want to know what kind of symptoms you’re going through. Any details of the dreams that stick out to you?” _

 

“Nothing…” Shadow stated automatically, turning to his bedroom door as a knock came from it. “I have to get ready for work now.”

 

_ “...Shadow?” _

 

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

 

_ “Are...are you available later on today?” _

 

He shrugged nonchalantly, even though a pit was starting to form in his stomach. Something bad was about to happen. “M-maybe.”

 

_ “Okay...I want you to come to my lab later. I...want to run some tests.” _

 

Shadow gulped but nodded. “Alright.”

 

_ “Okay. I’ll see you then.” _

 

“Uh huh.”

 

He hung up and sighed, staring down at his dry plastic pants and diaper. Thank goodness he hasn’t been wetting the bed recently! He would’ve hated to have to deal with that at Tails’ place. Especially since he had a feeling about what kind of testing the kitsune was going to put him through.

 

He opened his bedroom door and saw Rouge standing there. She looked rather upset.

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

 

The bat crossed her arms and asked. “Do you remember what happened at the picnic?”

 

He blinked and thought back. Aside from having conversations with Tails and drinking Kool Aid, he didn’t have a clue as to what happened after that. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even remember the context of those conversations!

 

Rouge noticed he was taking a while so she spoke up. “I’m guessing you don’t?”

 

Shadow slowly shook his head, eyes downcast.

 

The bat nodded. “Thought so.” 

 

The two Mobians walked over to Shadow’s bed, closing the door behind them. She laid him down on the mattress and stared at him. She then stated.

 

“Well for starters, you drank a lot of juice. And I mean a lot. When me and Omega were ready to go home, you were passed out and Tails told us you had at least fifteen packets of Kool Aid. That’s pretty insane.”

 

Shadow blushed, looking at his sock covered feet.

 

“Omega carried you to the car and put you in the passenger seat while I drove.  And a minute or two after we were out of the park, you peed on yourself.”

 

His face darkened in shade, covering his face with his hands.

 

Rouge sighed but still looked slightly irritated. “You’re lucky that I have leather seats but you did ruin my carpet…”

 

“Sorry…” Shadow mumbled.

 

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it!” she stated. “Which is why I’m in here. See this bag?”

 

The hedgehog looked over and noticed that she was carrying a large black duffle bag. Before he could ask what was in it, she placed it in his lap. 

 

“Put the outfit that’s in it on.”

 

He blinked. “What about the plastic pants?!”

 

“You’re keeping that on.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

There was no way he’s going to be wearing a diaper outside the house! It’s bad enough he had to deal with it every night! He wasn’t wearing something so juvenile to work! It’s degrading!

 

“NO I’M NOT!”

 

“Yes you are.” Rouge insisted. “It’s your punishment.”

 

“I didn’t know I was going to go while I was in your car!”

 

“No excuses.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! Wear it to work or I’m telling all of our friends about your little accidents!”

 

Shadow gritted his teeth.

 

It was already awful that both of his teammates knew about him wetting himself but it will be worse if everyone else figured out about it. He will never be able to live it down! It may even creep into his work life and everyone will be calling him a baby! The Commander may even fire him for being so juvenile!

 

The hedgehog sighed in defeat, ears lowering. “Fine…”

 

* * *

 

Shadow was not happy.

 

Team Dark had went to work today and the hedgehog was wearing a plain white T-shirt and gray sweatpants over his plastic pants and diaper. It was already a pain dealing with this while he slept with all the crinkling and restriction in movement. But now he had to handle this without waddling like a penguin everywhere.

 

It made him really wish he can use camouflage like Espio. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have to be visible.

 

Right now, the group was in the break room with other agents. They were just enjoying the coffee and doughnuts that were waiting there and chatting. Shadow stuck to simply sitting around and keeping his posture straight.

 

He did not want people to assume he was wearing a diaper.

 

“Hey Shadow?”

 

The hedgehog stood up straighter and looked over to see Madonna smirking at him. He relaxed a little and nodded in her direction.

 

She laughed before turning to Rouge. “Why is he wearing clothes?”

 

The bat shrugged. “Dunno. He told me this morning he wanted to try something new so I gave him that.” she chuckled before turning to look at Shadow. “He seems to like it.”

 

“He also seems rather tense.” Omega noted.

 

“He doesn’t want people to critic his style choices too harshly.” Rouge then sipped on her coffee. “I think he looks alright.”

 

“I agree.” Madonna nodded. “I think he looks way better with clothes on.”

 

Shadow looked away with a huff.

 

This was extremely embarrassing! Why couldn’t he have just stayed home from work today? Or better yet, why couldn’t he have just not worn the plastic pants and diaper? Sure, he ruined Rouge’s carpet but she could always clean it out. Why did he have to suffer like this?!

 

A sudden urge came to Shadow and he stared down into his lap. His face paled as he realized that he did in fact have to use the bathroom.

 

But how was he supposed to go without anyone seeing his diaper and plastic pants?! There was no way he could pull it off at the urinal and people would be able to see under the stall! He whimpered when he figured out that the only way for people not to find out was to go in his diaper.

 

His red eyes glanced around the room and noticed that no one was looking at him. He closed his eyes and tried to let it go but it didn’t work. He leaned his body against the table he was sitting at and gently pushing but that was a fail as well.

 

He bit his lip a little as the urge started to increase. His eyes continued to circle the room as he slowly started to get out of his chair. Maybe if he just sat on a toilet, he’ll start to use it. He just hoped that no one was in the restroom while he went.

 

Shadow crept out of the break room and moved quickly to the bathroom, which thankfully wasn’t that far away. He pushed the door opened and sighed in relief to see that no one was in there.

 

As he slipped into one of the stalls, a thought came to mind.

 

If he was quick about it, no one would be able to see him with the diaper and plastic pants around his ankles. He just had to quickly pull them down, do his business and pull them back up. It was that simple.

 

He brought his sweatpants down and pulled at the plastic pants before bringing them down as well. He bit his lip as he slowly pulled at one of the diaper tapes. It ripped so loudly that the sound echoed off the bathroom walls.

 

Why the hell was he so nervous? All he had to do was rip off the diaper and he’ll be free to use the bathroom like an adult! Why was it so difficult?!

 

Shadow was about to try again but froze when he heard a couple guys walk in. He gasped before quickly lifting up his plastic and normal pants. He then maneuvered himself on top of the toilet seat and stayed quiet, waiting for them to leave.

 

Through the whole struggle in staying quiet as well as the scare of other people entering the restroom, he ended up using his diaper. He didn’t fully react until they were gone and he placed his hands to cover his face.

 

“No no no…” he wept, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I can’t believe...I just…” 

 

Shadow sniffled, feeling the warm squish of his soiled diaper and quickly standing up. He wiped his face and hiccuped before leaving the stall. Afterwards he went to the sink, jumped on the top of it and surveyed the damage.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t seep through the sweatpants. That was what the plastic pants was for, he supposed. His bottom did look slightly bigger now that he went on himself but other than that, he looked normal.

 

He let out a sigh of relief before glancing at the door. He then looked at his reflection in the mirror and pulling at the top of his sweatpants.

 

Why did he want to look at his used diaper? It was already disgusting as it is since he used it and was still wearing it. He was rather curious, he have never actually seen it used before. Then again, he never seen an actual diaper in person since Saturday. Sure, he seen them in TV commercials but other than that, that was it.

 

Shadow took another look at the bathroom door, swallowed his nervous feelings and pulled down both pairs of pants to see his diaper. He blushed immediately, noticing that the front of it had a yellow stain. He gently touched it with his glove and pressed against it, causing it to squish a little.

 

A small smile crept to his lips. He didn’t know why though. It was just a warm, wet diaper against his fur. Sure, the warmth did feel...different when compared to the air conditioned bathroom but...he didn’t know why this was making him feel so...weird.

 

He blushed, turning back to the closed restroom door before looking himself in the mirror once again.

 

“I should go.” he stated, pulling up his pants and jumping onto the floor.

 

As he walked to the door, a reminder that he had just used the bathroom in his diaper clicked in his mind. His cheeks brightened when he recalled that Rouge had his diapers.

 

How was he supposed to tell her?


	10. Emotional

Shadow fidgeted in his seat in the meeting hall.

 

The Commander was in the front of the room, talking to all of the GUN agents about training this week amongst other things. Everyone was quiet and attentive, some were even taking notes on their computers or note pads. Overall, things were relatively relaxed as it should.

 

Shadow wasn’t feeling that way, however.

 

He had just wet his diaper a little under an hour ago. Normally when a toddler would use their diaper or pull up, they would tell their mother about it. But Shadow was no toddler! Even though he was wearing a diaper, there was no way in hell he would ever act so childish…

 

...is what he would’ve said before he ended up wetting himself.

 

Now, he was just waiting for this meeting to be over so that he could get a new diaper! Or, y’know, he could simply tell Rouge the issue so that she could handle it.

 

The hedgehog glanced over to the bat, who was sitting right next to him, and saw that she was on her phone. He bit his lip and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

 

Rouge turned to him and whispered. “What’s up hun?”

 

Shadow gulped before whispered, almost inaudibly. “Um...I...kinda…”

 

“You what?”

 

“Uh…” his face was burning. “I...I sort of....”

 

The bat raised an eyebrow before realization struck, her eyes going wide. She then smirked slyly. “Speak up~!”

 

Shadow gritted his teeth, glaring at her but still blushing. “You know…”

 

“No I don’t. You need to put it into words hun~!”

 

His eye twitched. “I’m gonna kill you once all of this is over-”

 

“Rouge. Shadow.”

 

The Mobians looked over and noticed the Commander was standing right by them. Shadow looked at the table while Rouge grinned sheepishly.

 

“Explain to me why you two are talking?”

 

Everyone’s eyes were on them now and Shadow had never felt so embarrassed. He plopped his head on the table while Rouge answered the question.

 

“Well you see Commander. Shadow and I were just talking about...uh…”

 

“Nothing important.” Omega finished. “Our greatest apologies Commander Tower.”

 

“It’s alright Omega.” the human stated. “Go out in the hallway and continue your conversation. Then, head up to my office.”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

The machine grabbed the two Mobians by their hands and walked with them out of the meeting hall.

 

Once they were outside, the robot closed the door and stared daggers at the bat. “Why were the two of you horseplaying?”

 

“We were not!” Rouge snapped before she turned to the other Mobian. “Shadow just-”

 

She stopped when she noticed he was gone. Her turquoise eyes scanned the hall but there was no sign of Shadow anywhere. She was about to tell Omega but he was already on the move. The bat quickly followed.

 

* * *

 

Shadow had hidden himself in a bathroom stall.

 

This was the worst day of his life. Not only was he stuck wearing a wet diaper and got in trouble by the Commander, but now he was sobbing and he couldn’t stop himself! He tried to when Omega had taken them into the hallway but it didn’t work.

 

Why was he so emotional? He had no problem keeping his composure when he was having the nightmares! Maybe he should stop taking the medication, then the dreams would end and life would go back to normal. Sure, he would be fearful about the night terrors but that would be better than tarnishing his image.

 

He sniffled sharply as a knock sounded from the bathroom door. He tucked himself further into the stall, making sure his entire body was on top of the toilet seat before exclaiming in a broken voice.

 

“Go away! Come back in an hour!”

 

“It’s Rouge and Omega.” the bat’s voice hollered back. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine…” he tried to sound normal that time but it didn’t work out so great. “Wait for me upstairs…”

 

“No way hun. We’re waiting out here for you.”

 

Shadow pouted before burying his face in his huddled knees. He continued to sniffle and sob until he heard the bathroom door open. He wiped his eyes as he heard heavy footsteps and looked down to see Omega’s mechanical feet.

 

“I’m in here Omega…” the hedgehog stated with a sniffle, getting up and opening the door to the stall he was in. 

 

The robot looked over Shadow for a second before glancing around the room. His metallic eyes looked at the floor before turning back to the hedgehog.

 

“Do you mind if I change your diaper on the floor?” the machine asked as the hedgehog noticed he was carrying Rouge’s duffle bag. “I would suggest a table but there isn’t any in this room.”

 

The Mobian nodded, wiping his eyes harshly.

 

Omega nodded, gesturing Shadow to lay on the floor. He complied albeit nervously, causing the robot to reassure him.

 

“Do not fret, Rouge is outside to make sure no one comes in.”

 

The hedgehog sighed a little and nodded as Omega got to work. He rummaged through the duffle bag and pulled out an clean diaper, plastic pants, wipes and baby powder. Gingerly, the robot used his long metal fingers to grasp onto Shadow’s sweatpants and pull them down.

 

Shadow immediately broke down as the smell of urine reached his senses.

 

“Goddamnit…!” he hissed, causing Omega to stop as he was about to remove the dirty plastic pants. 

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, sounding as concerned as a robot could. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No! It’s just…” Shadow whimpered, trying to calm down but failing. “Just...this! Why am I so fucking emotional!? I’m not a goddamn baby! I’m the Ultimate Lifeform! I’m Shadow the Hedgehog! I shouldn’t be like this! I shouldn’t be...so...so vulnerable and childish!!”

 

The hedgehog screamed, sounding like a mix of a sob and a growl. Either way you looked at it, he was clearly upset. And it only made matters worse when he started crying again. Not bawling, just sobbing uncontrollably into his gloved hands.

 

There was a knock on the door and Omega turned to it. 

 

“Is everything alright in there?” it was Rouge. “Want me to come in?”

 

“We’re alright.” the machine answered. “I can try to console him.”

 

“Alright, I’m putting an out of order sign I found from the girls’ bathroom nearby on the door! That way nobody can bother you two! I’m gonna go talk to the Commander, okay?”

 

“Understood.”

 

As the bat’s high heeled strides were heard walking away from the restroom, Omega turned back to Shadow. The hedgehog was still a mess in more ways than one since he was still emotionally upset. He sighed and leaned in close to the Mobian.

 

“Shadow...listen to me.”

 

He sniffled and looked at the machine with broken eyes.

 

“I am a robot, created for the use of destruction.” Omega stated, ripping off the plastic pants. “I was made to tear things apart, to hurt people, to kill. I was made with no feelings, nothing but stoic understanding and anger. Those two things are the only things I can comprehend in terms of emotion. You...cannot expect to be just like me.”

 

Shadow blinked away his tears and stared at Omega with wide eyes.

 

“What you want to be is something malleable. Something that people could bend to their will. Something inanimate and inhuman. You don’t want to be that way. Because that is not who you are.

 

“What you are is...human. You are just as capable of having emotion as any other being on this planet. Beings that were created out of love and were bred to feel all these varying emotions and die knowing that they’ve made an impact on this world, whether good or bad. It’s all up to them.”

 

Shadow stared at the floor, feeling small tear droplets sliding down his cheeks. But he didn’t wipe them away this time. He let them fall and sighed as Omega’s words started to sink in.

 

“And Shadow,” the hedgehog blinked as his teammate used his metal finger to lift his chin so that the two stared eye-to-eye. “I admire that.”

 

Shadow blinked. “Really?”

 

“Affirmative…” he finally started untaping the dirty diaper. “When I worked with the Doctor and I was initially tasked to watch over you, I thought that that would be the only thing I did before being scraped. But you and Rouge let me come along with you to the outside world. Not only because I wanted to get revenge on Eggman but because I wanted to know what it felt like to be out and about. Being able to annihilate what I like, being able to fight the doctor on this team...”

 

The hedgehog smiled. “I guess you could say that you’re happy now, huh?”

 

Omega turned to Shadow and nodded, a glint of delight in his eyes. “...affirmative.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“As am I.” The robot’s eyes then shifted to the hedgehog’s nether region and added. “But I am not very happy about the rash you have received from the diaper…”

 

The Mobian grumbled. “Goddamnit…”


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! The whole story is finished, I just keep forgetting to update it! As such, this will be a double upload so chapter 12 will come out right after this one!

“Rouge said she is on her way down.”

 

Shadow nodded as Omega stared down at his phone.

 

The two of them had just finished talking in the bathroom and the hedgehog had calmed down tremendously. Sure, he had the unfortunate pleasure of dealing with a rash but things were alright now. Especially since the robot bought him a snack at the vending machine near the elevator. 

 

The hedgehog was sitting on the small bench by the front door of HQ, eating a Trix cereal bar. He was kicking his feet around as he ate, making him look more like a giddy kindergartener than a GUN operative. But that didn’t matter to Shadow right now, because he was tending to his sugar cravings and that made him happy.

 

His red eyes stared up at Omega, who was standing parallel from him. The robot was right beside the elevator, watching the numbers go down as Rouge made her descend.

 

Shadow then looked down at his colorful cereal bar and made the slight realization that he hadn’t had his pill yet. He made sure Omega wasn’t looking before popping it into his mouth. As he swallowed and took another swift bite out of his snack, Rouge walked out of the open elevator door.

 

“Heya boys!” she chimed.

 

“Are you two in trouble?” Omega asked as Shadow continued eating his snack.

 

“Nah, he was just ranting to me about the importance of listening…” she rolled her eyes. “I swear, he sounds just like my dad when he’s upset. Although, he did tell me that Shadow and I will be helping with paperwork for the remainder of the week.”

 

The hedgehog blinked. 

 

He actually didn’t mind this punishment. He didn’t mind the ‘boring’ office atmosphere. Plus, he had a colleague that worked on the office side of things that was...tolerable. The rest of this week was going to be a breeze.

 

“Also Omega,” the bat added as the trio made his way out the door. “You’re going to be paired up with Madonna while we’re doing that.”

 

The robot’s eyes lowered to the stairs as they made their way down them. “Which means I will be assisting the training sessions.”

 

“I know you’ll miss us big guy.” she tapped his hull with her palm. “But you have to be strong. For all three of us.”

 

Omega rolled his eyes. “I see you two at home…”

 

Shadow snickered a little, causing Rouge to turn to him and smile.

 

“I see you’re feeling better Shadow.”

 

The hedgehog shrugged, popping the rest of his cereal bar into his mouth and tossing the wrapper over his shoulder. “Eh. More or less.”

 

“Oh.” Omega’s eyes lit up in realization. “I forgot to inform you Rouge. Shadow has a rash.”

 

Rouge gasped and turned to Shadow bitterly as the male Mobian looked at the ground with burning cheeks.

 

She tapped her foot impatiently. “How long did you have that dirty diaper on for?”

 

“...An hour.” he answered quietly.

 

“An hour?!” she screeched. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

 

“It’s embarrassing…!” he grumbled. “Plus, I did tell you but you kept playing around…!”

 

“I wanted you to say it!”

 

“Stop screaming! We don’t need other people in our conversation.”

 

Omega shook his head. “Whatever am I going to do with you two…”

 

The two Mobians quieted down and continued walking with their robot teammate. As they moved, Rouge grabbed her phone to look at the time.

 

She blinked. “Guys! It’s only noon!” a wide grin spread across her face. “You know what that means!?”

 

Shadow and Omega looked at one another before turning back to the bat.

 

“We have the rest of the day to do whatever we want!” she flew into the air. “I dunno about you guys but I’m gonna go try to steal the Master Emerald! See ya later!”

 

She quickly flew off, with her other teammates watching her go. They then turned to one another.

 

“I’m gonna go to Tails’.” Shadow stated. “He wanted to talk to me about something.”

 

Omega nodded. “Okay, I will simply fly after Rouge. She did not give me the key to the house.”

 

Shadow copied his actions. “Alright. I’ll see you later.”

 

The two then went their separate ways, with the robot flying off and the hedgehog walking to the car.

 

* * *

 

“Hey there Shads! What’s with the clothes?”

 

Shadow sighed internally when Sonic greeted him at Tails’ door.

 

The darker hedgehog crossed his arms and replied. “It’s none of your concern. I can wear whatever I want.”

 

The blue blur smirked sheepishly. “Whatever you say bud. So...whatcha doing here?”

 

“I’m here to talk to Tails.”

 

“Alright! He’s down in his workshop-laboratory hybrid thing!”

 

Sonic moved out of the way as Shadow walked inside. However, the door was left open as the blue blur made his way out.

 

“Tails! I’m heading out!” he hollered. “Also Shadow’s here!”

 

“Kay!” the kitsune’s muffled voice sounded from the basement. “Tell him to come down here!”

 

“Alright!” Sonic looked at Shadow. “I’m pretty sure you heard him so I’m just gonna bounce.”

 

He waved goodbye and closed the door as the Ultimate Lifeform made his way to the basement door. He opened the wooden entryway and strolled downstairs to see Tails working on a large machine.

 

The contraption took the shape of a hair dryer that covers the top of your head. There was also a chair attached so that someone could sit as it worked. Connected to it was a control panel with different buttons on it. It was also hooked up to a laptop on the desk nearby, which was currently showing a black screen.

 

As Shadow turned around, him and Tails made eye contact. The fox waved as he finished up the last of his repairs.

 

“Good afternoon Shadow! You’re here early.”

 

“Nothing was happening at work.” Shadow crossed his arms. “So I came here.”

 

“Cool.” the fox scanned the hedgehog and raised an eyebrow. “Also...why are you wearing clothes?”

 

“Because I can.”

 

Tails smiled sheepishly. “Right right...sorry I asked.”

 

Shadow nodded. “It’s fine.”

 

“Anyway, I wanted you to come over so I can see your dreams. What you are taking is very new and I want to see its side effects firsthand.”

 

The hedgehog gulped, eyes scanning the floor.

 

Maybe he should’ve went home with Omega. He could’ve called Tails and told him he wasn’t feeling well. Or made up any other sort of excuse to get out of this kind of testing. If he went through with this, the fox would find out about the details of his dreams. Then what?

 

“Shadow, you alright?”

 

Shadow blinked back to reality to see the fox staring at him worriedly. He relaxed and replied. “I’m fine.”

 

“If you say so,” Tails walked over to the control panel and gestured over to the chair. “Do you mind having a seat?”

 

Slowly, Shadow approached the leather seat and sat down. The hair dryer machine started to lower, adjusting to his height. Once it was done, the fox asked.

 

“You did take the pill today, right?”

 

The hedgehog nodded. Why didn’t he ask him this before he got in the chair?

 

“Alright.”

 

He pressed a couple of buttons before sitting down next to his laptop. As he got it out of sleep mode and typed in his password, he added. 

 

“Now, you might start feeling a little sleepy under there. As you’re sleeping, I’m going to be taking notes on your behaviors in the real world and the kinds of dreams you’re having. You understand?”

 

Shadow could feel sleep taking over but he understood what the fox said. He nodded lightly before letting out a yawn. He licked his lips as his thoughts drifted to his beloved sippy cup. If only it was here, filled with nice warm milk. And his blanket that he could snuggle close to while he enjoyed his drink. 

 

He sighed. He’ll see them soon.


	12. Time with the Family 1/2

Shadow woke up to see that Maria was not in the room with him.

 

He got up and stretched before scanning the room as best he could through the darkness. No sight of her anywhere. Maybe she was cooking in the kitchen?

 

He pushed the soft blankets away and gingerly touched the floor. It was pitch black and he wanted to make sure he didn’t step on anything. He headed over to the light of the hallway and started to hear some very loud yelling. 

 

It sounded nothing like Maria or Gerald. Was something happening?

 

He reached up and opened the door before looking around the hallway. He noticed a red light emitting from the main hall, which wasn’t that far away. He quickly approached it and peeked around the corner to see Black Doom and Maria having a glaring match. Gerald in the middle, trying and failing to settle the situation down.

 

What was happening?

 

“I seriously think you two should calm down…” the scientist stated.

 

“Not until you and Mr. Doom stop talking about Shadow like some kind of...contraption!” Maria snapped, eyes glued on the large alien.

 

“Well last time I checked, he is!” Black Doom retorted. “He’s mine and I will not let some foolish earth girl have her way with something that belongs to me!”

 

“Technically, he was created to help both of you so...” Gerald started before he trailed off just as the alien’s third eye glared at him.

 

“Anyway...I don’t have time for this.” Black Doom calmed down, the red light that was coming off of him dying down completely. He turned away from the teen and looked at the scientist. “I’m coming back tomorrow and I want that granddaughter of yours to have a little more respect towards me. Because if she tries it again,”

 

He snapped his fingers.

 

“Consider the Earth destroyed.”

 

Maria and Shadow blinked in shock as Gerald nodded. “Alright Mr. Doom, I will.”

 

Black Doom nodded and turned to see the hedgehog. Shadow squeaked nervously, causing both the humans to turn to him. 

 

“How long has he been there?” the alien asked.

 

“I-I don’t know…” the older human replied.

 

“Hmm...it doesn’t matter.” Black Doom waved at Shadow before turning to Gerald. “Has he always been that...puny?”

 

Shadow pouted as the scientist responded. “Yes…”

 

The alien looked back at his son before snapping his finger once more, causing him to disappear into the vastness of space.

 

Gerald let out a sigh of relief before glaring at Maria. “Why did you have to start an argument with him?”

 

“I had to!” the blonde exclaimed. “I know Shadow is supposed to be this indestructible super soldier or whatever but he’s also my little Shadow! He can’t hurt a fly!” she crossed her arms. “Also, his dad is really mean and he called him puny! You heard him!”

 

“That doesn’t matter Maria. Your boldness almost cost us the Earth! We wouldn’t be able to restock on food once we run out and we’ll die out here.”

 

Maria stared at the floor sadly. “I’m sorry Grandpa. I really really care about Shadow and I don’t want that guy to have him.”

 

“We don’t get to choose those things Maria. You only have Shadow until I find you a proper cure.”

 

“But I thought Shadow was going to be helping the Earth!”

 

“He is...in a sense.” Gerald sighed. “Basically Shadow is going to be given to Black Doom so that he doesn’t destroy the Earth.”

 

The blonde gasped before gritting her teeth.

 

Gerald’s eyes turned sympathetic as his grandchild lowered her head. “I know you don’t want this but there’s nothing else I could do. I made an agreement with him and I can’t back out of it or the planet’s doomed.”

 

Shadow frowned and noticed Maria’s shoulders were bouncing a little, as if she was crying. She lifted her head and showcased the tears of frustration and sadness in her eyes. Before Gerald or Shadow could even console her, she ran down the hall and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

 

The professor sighed, walking over to where Shadow was standing. He placed a hand on the hedgehog’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to witness all of that Shadow. I knew Maria wouldn’t be happy about your future after she’s been cured but soon, she’ll understand.”

 

“I don’t think so…” Shadow said softly, gently taking the professor’s hand off of him. He headed down the hallway towards the kitchen and entered the room, leaving Gerald alone

 

* * *

 

Shadow was on his own.

 

Maria and Gerald were both in their separate rooms, the former being pretty distraught and the latter doing who knows what. This left the hedgehog to have some alone time, not only to think but also to make food for himself.

 

The hedgehog had to use the island stool to reach the cabinets of food as well as the freezer. But his sights were currently on the cabinets holding china and cups.

 

He went into one of them and gasped when he found what he was looking for.

 

“Mr. Sippy!” he piped and hugged it. “I miss you!”

 

He set the cup down, got on the stool and jumped onto the floor. He then headed over to the fridge and opened it. His eyes immediately spotted the milk and grabbed it. It was a gallon with most of it being full so it was kind of heavy for little Shadow.

 

He placed it gently on the floor and crossed his arms. He scanned the room and thought about how he could put the milk on the countertop. As he was thinking, he heard footsteps approach the kitchen. He peeked around the island counter and smiled when he saw Maria.

 

“Maria!” he approached her and hugged her leg tightly. “Are you okay? Do you feel better?”

 

She smiled at Shadow through her messy hair and puffy red eyes. “I’m fine Shadow.” she sniffled, her nose clearly filled with mucus from all of her crying. “What are you doing?”

 

“I wanted to put some milk in Mr. Sippy but it’s too heavy.”

 

“Aww…” she gushed. “The gallon of milk too heavy for my little baby…”

 

The hedgehog smiled as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

 

She ruffled his quills a little. “Let me help you.” 

 

She moved the gallon to the counter and placed the stool back where it was. She then put Shadow in the seat and booped his little nose.

 

“Sit tight~!”

 

He nodded, drumming his fingers against the table idly. He peered over and watched as Maria poured milk into his sippy cup and placed in the microwave. While they waited, she put the gallon back in the fridge and talk to Shadow.

 

“Hey Shadow, I’m sorry about earlier.”

 

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. “Why do you mean?”

 

“I mean...you know, me fighting with Grandpa. It’s just that...they-no, that Mr. Doom guy...” the microwave chimed and she pulled out the warm sippy cup. “He doesn’t even care about you! I do, Grandpa does, but not that Black Doom guy! Worst of all, he’s supposed to be your father, your family! And you supposed to treat each other with love and support!!”

 

Shadow nodded as she handed him his milk. As he drank some, Maria continued to talk but in a much softer tone. She leaned into the counter and asked.

 

“Anyway, I’m too focused on what I want. I haven’t asked you Shadow. What do you want?”

 

The hedgehog tapped his chin lightly with his cup. Of course he wanted to stay with Maria and Gerald forever! It was like that from the very start and it should be that way until the end! He loved them, even when they get into their arguments! They were his family!

 

But at the same time, shouldn’t he see things in Black Doom’s perspective? Sure, he hated his father for what he did to his friends in real life and the fact that he was called puny before he left earlier. But maybe he’s different here. Maybe if he had some time with him, he could see what the alien is really like.

 

Maybe he isn’t actually that much of a monster.

 

“...I think we should give Black Doom a chance.” Shadow spoke. “Maybe he was mean today because he slept on his bed funny.”

 

Why did he say that? Whatever, it made Maria giggle.

 

“Maybe if we’re all really nice to him, he’ll feel better. You can give him some of your tasty chocolate chip cookies, Grandpa can uh...sing a song or something. Oh! And I can draw him a picture! That’ll make him really happy!”

 

The blonde smiled brightly as Shadow went back to his drink. “You know, that’s a great idea. We’ll do that for him tomorrow! Oh, this is going to be so exciting! I can’t wait to see the look on his face!”

 

“Me too! Let’s go tell Grandpa!”

 

Maria nodded and picked Shadow up like a baby before the two headed out the room. As they did this, the entire scene faded to black.


	13. Time with the Family 2/2

Soon, things have changed and it was now the next day.

 

Shadow had woken up to realize that he was still dreaming. He wasn’t sitting in Tails’ lab but rather laying with Maria in bed.

 

Is Tails still running tests? How long was he going to be asleep?

 

He rose from the bed and pushed the blankets away from him. He then crept towards the door and was about to turn on the lights when he started to hear soft jazz music from outside. He moved away from the switch and opened the entryway, allowing the music to get slightly louder.

 

Just as he did this, Maria rose from bed. Shadow turned to her as she scratched at her messy hair. She turned to the door and her eyes widened when she heard the music.

 

“That’s Grandpa’s radio.” she said, getting out of bed and heading over to the door. She closed her eyes and hummed along to the soft jazz. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

 

Shadow nodded.

 

“I should start getting breakfast ready.” she walked over to her bed stand and pulled out a rubber band. As she tied her hair into a neat bun, she put on her slippers and headed out of the room. “Come on Shadow.”

 

“Coming!” he chimed, grabbing his notepad and colored pencils before following the girl. “Wait for me Maria!”

 

Once the hedgehog reached the kitchen, he saw the blonde getting the necessary ingredients out for pancakes. Shadow tossed his drawing materials on the island counter before climbing up the stool. When he got up it, he opened the book to a clean page and started to think about what he wanted to draw.

 

Like he said yesterday (in dream time I guess), he wanted to draw Black Doom a picture. But of what?

 

It had to be something great, something that his father would truly like. He did like himself and he...maybe liked Shadow? He supposed he did, everyone loved Shadow! Maybe he could put Maria and Gerald in there too!

 

He looked up and watched as Maria mixed batter. Although it didn’t look like pancake batter. He glanced over and noticed a completely different bowl with the mentioned substance in it. His eyes shifted back to the blonde as she started pouring chocolate chip into the bowl she had been stirring.

 

That’s right, he told Maria to make cookies! He smiled brightly, putting his colored pencils down and piping.

 

“Maria! Maria! Can I have some cookie dough?!”

 

She chuckled, looking at the little hedgehog. “Of course you can sweetie!” she got a little spoon out of the drawer and scooped some of the cookie dough onto it before giving it to Shadow. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you!” he chimed before putting in in his mouth. His grin grew. “Mmm~!”

 

“Good right?”

 

Shadow nodded happily, his tail wagging like a puppy. 

 

“Just wait until it’s baked!”

 

He popped the utensil out of his mouth and put it to the side before continuing his drawing. He then notice the empty page and realized that he hadn’t actually started yet.

 

“Who should I draw first…?” he mumbled to himself. “Well, Black Doom’s the biggest so I’ll draw him first!”

 

Shadow thought about how Black Doom looked, from his horns to the details in his robe. He nodded to himself once he had a clear idea as to his appearance before drawing it. He started to scribbling his face, leaving room for his eyes. He was just about to add a nice warm smile to his father’s face when a thought crossed his mind.

 

Did Black Doom even have a mouth?

 

Of course he had a mouth! If he didn’t, how would he be able to eat his food? Or laugh at a funny joke? Or talk!

 

Shadow nodded, smiling as he gave his dad a warm toothy grin.

 

He then moved to brown and red as he drew the robe his father wore. Just as he was almost done, he started to hear the sizzle of something on a pan. He looked up and beamed when he saw Maria adding bacon strips to a burning frying pan.

 

“Bacon!” he piped, causing her to laugh.

 

“Yep!”

 

Shadow licked his lips before going back to his drawing and finishing Black Doom. He then moved on and drew Gerald. Once he was almost finished with the scientist, he told notice that both the alien and human on the page were holding hands. He shrugged and went on to draw both himself and Maria.

 

He nodded when he was done with all four people on the page. He then tapped his chin with the blue colored pencil he was holding, thinking about what to do for the background. His eyes lit up once he thought of something and picked up a green crayon.

 

His ears perked up to the sound of plates and he looked up to see that Maria was putting the breakfast on four pieces of china. There was a stack of pancakes, some strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. She also pulled out trays to place each of the separate plates on. Once she had did that, she walked to the fridge and opened it.

 

She then asked. “Do you think Mr. Doom likes juice?”

 

Shadow shrugged, putting the final touches on his drawing by adding a smiling sun. “Maybe.”

 

“We can ask him when he give him and Grandpa their food.” 

 

He nodded, putting his notepad down and closing it as Maria poured some orange juice into two glasses. She then went into the cabinet and pulled out Mr. Sippy. She then turned to Shadow.

 

“Do you want orange juice?”

 

He shook his head. “Milk please!”

 

“Okay.” she smiled, putting the juice away and bringing out the milk. 

 

She poured it in the sippy cup before putting it in the microwave. After a matter of seconds, it was done and she took it out. She then placed it on the tray with the hedgehog’s food and turned to look at him, handing him a tray with no drink on it.

 

“Hey Shadow, do you mind taking this to Mr. Doom?”

 

Shadow blinked before looking away shyly. Maria’s kind smile turned reassuring.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.”

 

“I-I can do it!” he piped nervously, jumping off the stool and reaching out for the tray. 

 

He grabbed it with ease as Maria picked up a different tray of food with a glass of orange juice on it. Her eyes then focused on Shadow.

 

“You go on ahead, I wanna walk slowly so the juice doesn’t spill.”

 

He nodded before asking. “Where are they?”

 

“They should be in Grandpa’s study. They usually talk in there.”

 

Shadow slowly turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen with the blonde following after him. His red eyes were trained on the food, maybe sure he didn’t ruin the placement of it. He licked his lips as he stomach growled.

 

He couldn’t wait to eat.

 

As they walked in the direction of the main hall and towards Gerald’s study, he could hear the music getting louder and louder. Shadow smiled to the sound of the jazz and bopped his head a little to the beat. Soon, they made it to their destination.

 

The hedgehog peeked around the corner and spotted Black Doom sitting right next to Gerald. As the human worked, the alien beside him was bopping his head lightly to the tunes. 

 

This made Shadow smile. At least his dad liked music.

 

“Breakfast is ready!” Maria chimed, maneuvering around Shadow to enter the room. “Good morning Grandpa. Good morning Mr. Doom.”

 

Gerald sat up a little straighter as his granddaughter walked in. “Good morning Maria.” she set the food in front of him and smiled. “This looks delicious. Thank you.”

 

She nodded and kissed her grandfather on the cheek before stepping to the side so that Shadow could give Black Doom his meal.

 

The hedgehog was visibly nervous as he approached his father. The alien looked over to see his son and Shadow froze in place. He was close enough, being a couple inches away from him, so he simply lifted the tray further up.

 

“G-good morning F-father…” Shadow stuttered, shaking a little. “H-here’s your breakfast…”

 

The alien’s eyes softened as he grabbed the tray. He set it down on the table beside Gerald’s before patting the little hedgehog’s head.

 

“Thank you Shadow.” Black Doom stated, gently scratching behind his ear before turning around to eat.

 

Shadow’s eyes lit up, his cheeks burning as he smiled brightly. Maria beamed as well as the two made their way out of the room.

 

“You did really good Shadow!” she piped. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

“Me too!” the hedgehog cheered. “And I’m not scared anymore! Cause he likes me!”

 

She nodded happily.

 

“Maria! Shadow!”

 

The two turned to see Gerald grinning warmly at them. 

 

He then asked. “Why don’t you two get your breakfast and eat with us?”

 

His granddaughter nodded. “Alright! Come on Shadow!”

 

The two of them held hands as they rushed down the hallway giddily.

 

Soon, all four of them were in Gerald’s study room, eating their meals and relaxing. There weren’t really any topics of discussion besides Maria’s amazing cooking and how fast Shadow consumed his food and milk. So things were relatively silent with them taking bites of their meal and happily enjoying it.

 

“Finished!” Shadow chimed, rising to his feet and grabbing his tray. He then walked over to Maria and added. “I can take your tray Maria.”

 

“Aww Shadow~!” she gushed. “How gentlemanly of you~!”

 

“I’ll take your tray too Daddy!” he chimed before his eyes widened, realizing what he had just said.

 

Black Doom looked a little shocked by it too but it brushed it off almost immediately. “I can do it myself.” he rose up from his seat and grabbed Gerald’s tray as well as his own. “I’ll also take the professor’s tray.”

 

Gerald smiled warmly and nodded in thanks.

 

Shadow grabbed Maria’s tray and slowly headed out of the room with his father behind him. As they strolled down the hallway, nervousness set in the hedgehog’s mind.

 

He had just called his father Daddy! I mean sure, this was common for little kids to do but he wasn’t a little kid. Although, he does drink from a sippy cup...but that didn’t make him a child! He was supposed to be strong and cool like Black Doom! Not cute and juvenile!

 

“Shadow…”

 

Shadow blinked back to reality as he turned to Black Doom, who was now walking beside him. The alien gently grabbed the cup from the top of his son’s trays and put them on his own. He then said.

 

“I...would like to apologize. For what I said yesterday.” his third eye shifted to the little hog. “I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“It’s okay...” Shadow replied softly.

 

Black Doom nodded and stared off into the stars outside. “You...called me...Daddy earlier, didn’t you?”

 

His son blushed profusely and he panicked, making the utensils on his trays bounce a bit. “I-I-I-I didn’t mean to!! I’m so sorr-!”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Shadow blinked as he looked up at his father’s face. He could tell that the alien’s face was buried a little further into his robe. 

 

Black Doom was blushing.

 

“I…” he sighed. “No one has called me father before, let alone Daddy. I...I like it.”

 

Black Doom turned around and bent down so that the two were eye-to-eye. He then placed the trays down before putting a hand on Shadow’s cheek. The hedgehog blushed and nuzzled into his palm, causing him to chuckle lightly.

 

“You are too cute...”

 

They stayed like that for a little while longer before Shadow let out a tiny gasp. He then rushed down the hallway, causing Black Doom to quickly follow him. 

 

When they entered the kitchen, the scent of freshly baked cookies filled the air. Shadow paid no mind to this though as he set the trays down and climbed the stool. Once he reached the seat, he sat down and grabbed the notepad. He flipped through a certain page with the picture on it, ripped it out and showed it to his dad.

 

“Surprise!” he piped. “I drew this for you!”

 

Black Doom blinked and gently took the picture from Shadow. He stared at it for a long while, scanning all of the little details before his eyes softened significantly, turning to the hedgehog.

 

“This is really cute.” he stated before ruffling the hedgehog’s quills. “Good work.”

 

Shadow’s grin grew but he felt sad as his father starting putting the dishes away.

 

If only his father was as nice to him in the real world as he was here. Sure, he didn’t want the guy to treat him like a baby but he disliked that they didn’t really get to know each other like a father and son should. 

 

His introduction to Black Doom was him trying to help the hedgehog get his memories back but trying to make him evil as a result. If only he wasn’t deceiving towards him and didn’t have plans for world domination. Maybe then, the two would’ve gotten along.

 

Like now.

 

Sure, Black Doom was mean at the start. But getting to know him made Shadow realize just how unloved he truly was. And that day, the hedgehog made a small promise to himself.

 

That in this dream world, he was going to get along with his father.

 

“Daddy?” Shadow called as Black Doom finished putting the dishes away.

 

He turned to him. “Hmm?”

 

“Could...could we maybe...hang out together someday?” the hedgehog looked down to the floor, twiddling his thumbs. “I-I don’t really know you and I-”

 

“Sure.”

 

Shadow blinked. “Really?”

 

He shrugged. “If you want to.” his eyes then glistened warmly. “I would love that.”

 

Shadow’s crimson eyes lit up as he jumped out the stool with the biggest smile on his face. He cheered and clapped his hands together excitedly before running down the hallway with Black Doom walking behind him.

 

This would have to be the best day of Shadow’s life. Even if it was all a dream.


	14. Shadow Comes Out

Shadow woke up from his sleep slightly dazed.

 

He looked around the space and realized that he was in Tails’ lab. He then remembered that he was being tested on due to the fact that the fox’s notes were sitting on the desk next to his laptop. His eyes widened when he saw how thick the stack of notes were.

 

Shit.

 

He quickly got out of his seat and ran towards the laptop. He grabbed all of the papers and skimmed them over.

 

Majority of the notes were of what he was doing while he slept. Tails wrote down at the very start that Shadow would mimic any emotion he was feeling in his dreams in real life. If he was scared, his legs would shake and he would sweat. If he was happy, he would smile. The list went on. Another thing he noted was that when he was drinking from the sippy cup, he would slip his thumb in his mouth and suck on it gingerly.

 

That made Shadow’s face turn as red as a tomato.

 

He sucked on his thumb in his sleep!? That was so humiliating, especially since he didn’t know that until he read the words on the pages.

 

Nothing else noteworthy was written down aside from what Tails wrote at the very end.

 

He read it aloud. “‘It is clear to me that Shadow the Hedgehog is in emotional distress. His dreams with the pill reflect that he simply wants to be loved and happy. If he keeps taking this medication, it will more than likely help him with this issue. However, it seems that it has altered how he behaves in reality due to the fact that he has some quirks similar to a toddler i.e. his thumb sucking habits and his diaper?!’”

 

Shadow looked down and gingerly touched the article of clothing. He sighed in relief when he realized that he didn’t pee himself.

 

How did Tails know he was wearing a diaper? Did he notice the bulge when he sat down? Did he look at it himself when Shadow went to sleep?

 

Either way, this would be extremely embarrassing if anyone else knew about it…

 

“Good morning Shadow.”

 

He jumped up in shock and turned to see Tails walking downstairs. He headed over to the hedgehog as he quickly set the notes down.

 

The fox grinned sheepishly. “I...I see you read my notes.”

 

Shadow glared daggers at the fox. “How did you know I was wearing a…?”

 

“You were making a crinkling noise when you moved.” Tails answered before the hedgehog could finish.

 

Shadow’s frown deepened. 

 

“I guess that explains why you’re wearing clothes.”

 

“Rouge told me to…” Shadow grumbled bitterly, ears flat against his head.

 

“To wear the diaper?” the fox asked.

 

“...Basically.” 

 

“Was it because of a bet or something?” he raised an eyebrow. “Was it because of the medication?”

 

Shadow let out a long sigh. 

 

Well, the cat’s out of the bag. He might as well explain himself. But first, he had to set the stage. 

 

“Listen, I’m about to tell you what has been happening to me over the last couple of days.” he stared the child dead in the eye. “Whatever you do, don’t tell anyone about this. Not even Sonic! You understand?”

 

Tails nodded vigorously. “One hundred percent.”

 

The hedgehog sighed, sitting down at the fox’s desk as the inventor approached him. “Okay. So you basically have it down when it comes to my behaviors towards the medication. I get all emotional, I...shamefully wet myself when I’m asleep sometimes, I even…” he blushed, eyes downcast. “I even own a sippy cup…”

 

The fox raised an eyebrow. “Does Rouge and Omega know?”

 

“They only know about my bed wetting. That’s it.”

 

Tails nodded.

 

“And the worst part of all of this is…” his cheeks burned as a small smile crept on his lips. “I’m actually...starting to enjoy it. I like drinking from my sippy cup, I like watching baby cartoons on TV when Rouge and Omega aren’t home. I even like wetting my diaper...to a degree.” he looked at Tails, a look of defeat in his eyes. “Is...is there something the matter with me?”

 

The fox blinked before tapping his chin in thought. His blue eyes scanned the room as he thought things over in his mind. Eventually, Tails spoke up, turning back to the hedgehog.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. If it makes you happy, you shouldn’t look down upon it.”

 

Shadow blushed, ears lowering. “Really? You don’t think I’m more of a freak than I already am?”

 

Tails shook his head. “Shadow, you are not a freak. You were never a freak. What you like doing now is pretty normal and there is a community of people that partake in this lifestyle all the time.”

 

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Tails went around Shadow and pulled an index card out of one of the desk drawers. He pulled out a pen from the cup on the table before writing something down on it. Once he was done, he handed it to the hedgehog.

 

“Here you go.”

 

Shadow took the index card and scanned it over. All that was written on it was a phone number and some sort of acronym.

 

“Look up the acronym when you have the time. Like on your lunch break.” the fox stated. “And call the number on Friday if you’re interested.”

 

The GUN agent still looked confused as he stared at the card but nodded as he rose to his feet once more. He then picked up his phone and looked at the time.

 

10:00 AM.

 

“For fucks sake!” he yelled, grabbing his Chaos Emerald. “I’m late for work!”

 

He quickly teleported away, waving goodbye to Tails as he disappeared. The fox sighed, looking down at his notes.

 

“I have a long way to go if I want to play any part in pharmaceutical science…”

 

~I~I~

 

Shadow had teleported into one of the bathrooms in HQ.

 

The reason for this wasn’t only because he had to use the bathroom. It was also because he really didn’t want to be spotted by Rouge or Omega if he walked through the front door. 

 

He had situated himself in an empty stall and heard other men do their business at the urinals. A part of him wanted to just pull down his pants, do his business and then head over to the office section of GUN HQ. And there was a part of him that wanted oh so badly to just use his diaper for its intended purpose.

 

Sure, he was still dealing with the aftermath of a rash but it should’ve been healed by now. Omega put ointment on it and everything!

 

Shadow leaned his head close to the floor and looked in the direction of the urinals. Sure enough, no one was in there with him. He grinned a little as he sat on the toilet, peeing in his diaper as he sat.

 

He smiled dumbly as he wet himself, feeling the warmth of it all and enjoying it. He kicked his feet as he finished doing his business but he then frowned when another urge came to him. One that he hadn’t felt in a while.

 

He had to poop.

 

He stared down at himself and thought about his already pee soaked diaper. He couldn’t do it in there! It was already used! Plus if he went into work like this, people would smell that it was coming from him!

 

Shadow bit his lip before deciding against it. He had to get to work and feces were a pain to clean up after. Besides he could always just use the toilet normally when he got home from work.

 

He strolled out of the bathroom and walked to the front to get himself checked while also making sure his teammates weren’t around to see. Once he did it, he headed to the elevator and made his way upstairs.


	15. Changing at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFFICIALLY HALFWAY THROUGH THIS STORY
> 
> Also double upload because I forgot to post yesterday!

“Good morning Shadow.”

 

The hedgehog nodded as he walked into a colleague’s workspace. She was a pale woman with ebony hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long orange sweater that almost covered her hands as well as black jeans and sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had been staring at her computer screen before Shadow arrived.

 

“Hey there Frances.” the hedgehog stated, glancing around the room. His eyes were immediately glued to the duffle bag in the corner. He turned back to the woman. “Is Rouge helping you today?”

 

“She is.” Frances raised an eyebrow as a kind smile spread across her lips. “Why’d you ask?”

 

“Well, I kind of wanted to…” his ears lowered. “help you out this week. If that’s alright…”

 

Her grin didn’t falter as she stated. “Tell you what, you and Rouge could both assist me. And when you’re not helping me, you could just chill here. My work load’s pretty light. Nothing crazy has been happening recently, you know?”

 

Shadow nodded, sitting down in a swivel chair that was next to the duffle bag. “Eggman hasn’t been doing much of anything either. It’s like it’s a holiday or something.”

 

“I can imagine the doctor coming back tenfold after this ‘vacation’.”

 

“Please don’t jinx it…”

 

“Heya Fran!”

 

Both human and hedgehog turned to the door to see Rouge holding a coffee cup and a box of donuts. The bat then added as she placed the items down next to Frances’ computer.

 

“They didn’t have anymore chocolate covered pretzels in the snack machine so I snagged Helen’s donuts when she wasn’t looking.”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “Why’d you do that?”

 

“Cause Helen’s a bitch, why else?” she then blinked. “Also hey Shadow, where were you last night?”

 

“Tails’ place. He needed me for something.”

 

“Seriously, you have been hanging out with Tails like you two were long lost siblings or something! How did you two even become friends?”

 

“We aren’t friends.” Shadow stated, reaching for a donut. “We talk to each other for reasons that are none of your concern.”

 

Rouge smacked his hand. “Hands off! It’s for Frances!”

 

“He could have some if he wants.” she stated, pushing the box towards the hedgehog after grabbing a donut for herself. “I’m not that much of a donut person anyway…”

 

Shadow licked his lips and ate one of the pastries that was covered in pink frosting and sprinkles. As he licked the substance off his fingers, he headed over to the duffle bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Shadow said, about to head out of the door but Rouge stopped him.

 

“Oh no no no no no, where do you think you’re going.”

 

“I need to use the bathroom.” he said through clenched teeth.

 

The bat raised an eyebrow. “Really? You couldn’t have went before you got here?”

 

“Tails’ house sprung a leak…” Shadow whispered, his eyes bounced from his pants to the bat. “He had to deal with the pipes before they rust…”

 

Her eyes lit up in realization. “Oh alright! You go do what you gotta do.”

 

Shadow nodded and ran out of the room. 

 

As he left, Frances turned to Rouge. “What was that all about?”

 

“It’s his man period.” the bat replied simply, nabbing a pastry. “Don’t think about it too hard.”

 

The human raised an eyebrow and looked at her screen for a moment. She then turned to Rouge and was about to ask something when someone yelled from the other end of the hallway.

 

“Who the FUCK took my donuts?!”

 

* * *

 

_ “Shadow, why are you calling me? You practically just left the room!” _

 

The hedgehog nervously stood in the men’s bathroom. He was in one of the stalls and had shifted his entire body onto the toilet seat so that no one could see him. 

 

The bathroom was empty at first, giving him time to change and leave. But he wasn’t able to do that because a couple minutes after, people started going in to relieve themselves, putting Shadow in an awkward situation.

 

He was now on the phone with Rouge, unsure of what to do.

 

“There’s people in the bathroom.” he whispered. “I can’t change myself in here.”

 

_ “Then wait until they leave!” _ she exclaimed, making Shadow bit his lip gingerly. 

 

“I-I know that but…”

 

_ “Then why are you calling me?” _

 

To be honest, Shadow had no idea. He was simply in a panicked state and was unsure about what his next move should be. Now, he was seeking Rouge’s help.

 

But there was a part of him that knew the reason. Knew why he picked up the phone and called her in the first place. He took a deep breath and whispered it in a small voice, his cheeks turning a bright red.

 

“I want you to change me…”

 

He looked to the floor as his ears lowered, waiting for the bat to reply. It took her a bit to talk back to him but he started to hear a conversation between Rouge and Frances.

 

_ “Hey...Fran?” _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ “Can...can you keep a secret?” _

 

_ “What kind of secret? Is Shadow alright? Is he...doing something illegal?” _

 

_ “No no no, far from illegal. It’s just that…” _ her voice got louder, signaling that she was now talking to Shadow.  _ “Come back here hun.” _

 

The hedgehog nodded, nabbing his Chaos Emerald and teleporting out of the stall.

 

* * *

 

Once Shadow came back into the room, Rouge closed and locked the door to Frances’ office. The human raised an eyebrow as the bat moved the chair to the entryway as well, she had no idea why.

 

“Um…” Frances raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

 

The bat gestured for Shadow to lay down on the floor before turning to the human. Rouge then stated in a serious voice.

 

“Okay. So...what’s about to happen may seem a little...odd. But I assure you that there’s a logical explanation for it that Shadow doesn’t want to go into detail about.”

 

The hedgehog’s face was bright red. “Could we please hurry up and get this over with…?”

 

“Don’t rush me hun. Or I’ll let you get another rash.”

 

Shadow’s frown deepened, looking to the carpet floor and saying silent.

 

Rouge nodded before getting on her knees. She then started to pull down Shadow’s sweatpants, causing Frances to look away for a second. But she shifted back to what was happening and her eyes widened.

 

Shadow was laying on the floor of her office with plastic pants and a diaper on!

 

The human turned to the bat, disbelief and shock taking over her features. “When…?”

 

“Since Saturday.” Rouge answered.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna talk about it…!” Shadow exclaimed through gritted teeth.

 

She beamed sheepishly. “Yeah well, she was curious. Plus I only told her when it started. I’m not gonna tell her how it happened cause I don’t even know the answer to that.”

 

The hedgehog breathed through his nose before looking at the ceiling. “It’s complicated…”

 

“You’re complicated.”

 

Shadow nodded, unintentionally putting his hand towards his mouth. “Just hurry up and change me already…”

 

Frances and Rouge both blushed at that statement, with the latter giving him a sly smirk. “Whatever you say  _ baby _ ~!”

 

“Call me that again and I will dislocate your shoulder…”

 

“Oh? So you won’t kill me~?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Rouge chuckled before taking off the plastic pants and properly showcasing the dirty diaper. 

 

As she did this, Shadow nibbled the tip of his glove where his thumb was. He really wanted to rip off his glove and suck on his digit but he was mainly doing this due to how nervous he was.

 

What if they were making too much noise and someone in the other room could hear? He would be done for, especially if it was a person who gossips. What if the Commander came in?!

 

“Shadow, relax baby~!” Rouge cooed, causing Shadow to break out of his thoughts and look up at her. “I locked the door. No one’s coming in here.”

 

Frances nodded. “Yeah and I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

 

The hedgehog smiled warmly, his heart swelling a little. “...Thanks.”

 

The ladies nodded before Rouge started undoing the tapes of his diaper. Frances turned back around to her work as the bat grabbed Shadow’s legs and lifted them up, getting the wet padding from underneath him. She got the wipes from the bag and started cleaning his nether regions with them.

 

Shadow looked at the ceiling as he was being changed. The smile stayed on his face as his eyes traced the lights above him. His grin grew as he smelled the baby powder Rouge was applying to him. He also took notice that a clean diaper was put below his bottom and sighed. He truly felt relaxed, as if he was being cradled to sleep.

 

The bat noticed her teammate’s calm state and she sighed in content. Frances peeked over and smiled as well at the sight before returning to her computer. Soon, Rouge had taped up the padding and Shadow was secured in a diaper once more. As she placed another pair of plastic pants on, she took notice that the hedgehog was drifting in and out of sleep.

 

She couldn’t help but giggle at this. He looked adorable when he was resting or anywhere close to falling asleep. She rolled her eyes and lightly kissed the Ultimate Lifeform’s forehead.

 

“Go to sleep baby.” Rouge said. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

He nodded, yawned and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was lightly snoring.

 

“Out like a light.” 

 

The bat put all of the diaper changing materials away before lifting Shadow into her arms. She placed him in the swivel chair by the door and gently pushed it towards the corner where it was previously.

 

Frances turned to Rouge. “Aren’t you gonna put his sweatpants back on?”

 

“Nah.” she responded. “He’s fine. I’ll just leave the door locked until he gets up.” she turned to the human. “Do you need to get out of here anytime soon?”

 

“To use the bathroom, yeah.” her eyes then shifted to Shadow. “But I can wait if you think it’s too risky.”

 

Rouge grinned. “Thanks Frances. For everything.”

 

She nodded and smiled, turning to the bat. “It’s no trouble. No trouble at all…”


	16. Different Dream

Shadow opened his eyes and was shocked to see a mobile hanging above him.

 

He sat up and looked around to see that he wasn’t only in a crib, but he was in a nursery. The room was dark and littered with glow in the dark star stickers on the walls. He could also see the hallway lights were on and he could hear soft humming coming from outside the door.

 

He didn’t take any of his pills today, why was he dreaming?

 

To be fair, he did dream even before he took the pills. Maybe his nightmares have stopped and he was having his own dreams again. He frowned, thinking about the fact that he may not be able to see his dad again.

 

His eyes shifted to the crib and he noticed Disney and regular plush toys littering the corners of the mattress. There was also one distinct toy that was right by his feet.

 

“Maria!” Shadow gasped, nabbing the toy and hugging her close. 

 

He then looked her over and noticed that it looked exactly like her. From her outfit to the style of her hair, it was an exact copy of the way she looked before she passed. The only thing different about it was that her eyes were stitched closed, giving her a peaceful look.

 

It made him relax a little as he looked at her.

 

Suddenly the lights turned on. He blinked and turned to the door to see someone he would’ve never thought to pop up in his dreams.

 

“Rouge?!” he shrieked in disbelief.

 

“Shadow! Are you alright baby?” she approached the crib, looking down at him. “Did you have a nightmare? Did something scare you honey?”

 

She looked somewhat similar than how she appeared in the real world. Some noticeable differences was that she was a bit wider than the normal bat. She also seemed older, maybe in her late 20s or early 30s. She was wearing a loose fitting tank top and pink sweatpants. Her hair was longer and tied into a low ponytail.

 

Shadow shook his head but looked up at the bat in confusion. 

 

The woman sighed in relief before lifting the hedgehog into her arms. He also noticed that he hadn’t shrunken down like in his previous dream. Sure, humans were taller than Mobians anyway but Shadow felt tinier in the ARK dreams than he did now.

 

The bat kissed him on the cheek before she said. “Oh thank goodness…! Let’s take you to the kitchen sweetpea! I know you’re hungry~!”

 

As the two walked, Shadow started thinking.

 

Why was he dreaming about Rouge? Maybe it was because she changed his diaper and let him go to sleep. He remembered how gentle she was being with him, like a mother would. It made a small smile grace his lips but then his eyes shifted to the floor, his grin gone.

 

It all made sense now.

 

Soon, Shadow noticed that the bat was going downstairs and he decided to look around. Rouge’s more luxurious home had changed significantly. For starters, baby items littered the place. There was a playing mat on the floor with toys on it. There was a play pen pushed in the corner, also filled with playthings. As they moved towards the kitchen, Shadow saw a large white high chair next to the counter with a bright green tray.

 

The bat lifted it up and placed the hedgehog in the chair. After she closed it, she walked over to the other side of the counter and opened a drawer. She grabbed a bib from it, closed it with a nudge of her hip and headed back over to Shadow.

 

“There you go~!” she chimed, putting the piece of cloth around his neck. She looked at him and grinned sweetly. “Now no food is gonna get on your adorable clothes~!”

 

Shadow blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing a light blue T shirt with matching socks. He looked towards the side of the chair and saw how thick his diaper was. 

 

It was twice the size of the ones he was wearing in the real world. They were covering in a blue teddy bear pattern, making it look like diapers for real babies. As Shadow sat, the padding made him feel like he was sitting on a very dense pillow. But it was comfortable so he enjoyed it.

 

Once he stared back up, he saw that Rouge was standing in front of him with a bright blue bowl. Its contents were a dull brown color and the consistency of it was pretty lumpy. She dug a green spoon inside to scoop some up. After she set the container down, she chimed.

 

“Open wide Shadow~! Here comes the choo choo train~!”

 

She started chugging and chooing like the actual vehicle, bringing the utensil closer and closer to his mouth. Shadow chuckled at the childish display but allowed the bat to feed him his meal.

 

“Good job pumpkin~!” she cheered. “You’re being such a good boy~!”

 

He blushed, opening his mouth as Rouge gave him his second bite. His coordination seemed a little off in this dream world since somewhat of the meal started getting on his face and bib. Regardless, they carried on with it and soon the bowl was empty.

 

“What? You finished it all?” she gasped in fake amazement. She then set the bowl down to clap her hands happily. “Good job Shadow~! You did it!”

 

Shadow actually felt proud of himself. The oatmeal didn’t taste too great but it was at least edible. Plus, Rouge was giving him all of these praises and it just boosted his confidence (for lack of a better word).

 

As she cleaned his face with his bib and put the dishes away, Shadow noticed how relatively quiet the house was. He would’ve at least heard Omega right about now, his loud footsteps making their way down the steps and out the door.

 

Where was he?

 

Shadow was about to ask the bat but was interrupted when a baby bottle was gently placed into his mouth. He started to drink and realized that it was warm milk inside the container. He sucked it down happily, kicking his feet as Rouge went to wash the dishes.

 

He watched her for a little while before he continued to focus on his drink. But his attention with that didn’t last forever as the sudden urge to poop pushed its way into his mind. His dream self simply let it happen, scrunching up his face and letting out a loud toot as he finished doing his business. He then emptied his bottle as he placed it on the tray.

 

The fact that he had pooped on himself settled in the hedgehog’s mind and soon, he started to cry.

 

“Aww...my little baby~!” Rouge cooed, drying her hands before lifting her baby from his high chair. “Did you made a poo poo~?”

 

If Shadow could film Rouge saying these words, he would have. She sounded like such a mom right now. But now wasn’t the best time since all he really wanted was to get out of this nasty diaper.

 

“It’s okay honey, it’s okay…” she started walking into the living room and placed him on a plastic mat on the floor. “Mommy’s here and she’s gonna make you feel all better~! Yes she is~!”

 

Shadow sniffled as she kissed his forehead. Feeling her soft lips on him made him feel at ease but his dream self was still whimpering. 

 

Rouge then went into her pocket and pulled out something blue and plastic. Shadow didn’t exactly remember what it was called but the bat answered that for him a few seconds later. 

 

“Does my little angel need his binky~?”

 

It was a pacifier but close enough.

 

The hedgehog opened his mouth and it was placed between his lips, allowing him to suck on it. 

 

A wave of ease washed over him as he sucked on his binky. It felt a tremendous weigh was just lifted off his shoulder, leaving him with a peaceful feeling. He stared up at the ceiling as he could hear Rouge walking away to get supplies.

 

She came back seconds later with all of the materials and got to work.

 

All Shadow focused on was the pacifier and how good it felt in his mouth. He adored his sippy cup dearly but this was something that he truly wanted. He wanted something that could calm him down so much easier than Mr. Sippy.

 

To put it simply, he wanted Mr. Binky.

 

He sniffed the air, starting to smell the powder. It made him realize that this Rouge worked a little faster than the real Rouge. Speed didn’t matter too much to him in the diaper changing department but for some reason, the toys that covered the playing mat looked really intriguing.

 

“Pway Mommy!” he suddenly cried out as the bat nearly finished taping on the new diaper. The pacifier fell out of his mouth and landed on the carpet close to him.

 

When did he call Rouge Mommy? And where did he get a lisp? His voice sounded the same earlier, what changed? Why was he talking like a baby now?

 

Rouge laughed at this, finishing the change and looking at him. “Alright alright! You’ve been up for thirty minutes and that’s the first thing you say? Not even a thank you for your Mommy? Or at least a good morning?”

 

“Mowing!” Shadow smiled. “Tank yoo Mommy!”

 

“You’re welcome sweetpea~!” she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. “You can go play now.”

 

His dream self beamed, crawling to the playing mat in front of the TV and grabbing the rattle that was sitting there. He shook it happily and giggled at the sound it made. 

 

Rouge chuckled as she picked up his forgotten pacifier. “You don’t want your binky?”

 

Shadow shook his head, continuing to play with his rattle as the bat headed over to the couch and turned on the TV. 

 

As she did this, the dream faded into darkness.


	17. Search and Find

Shadow woke up to the smell of powder.

 

His eyes were glued to the ceiling since he was laying on the floor. He looked over and noticed Rouge was at work taping his diaper closed. Her face looked slightly irritated. Frances was focused on her computer, not saying a word.

 

“Done.” the bat sighed, dusting off her fingers. “I really hope I don't have to deal with that again.”

 

“I mean you will if you have actual kids.” the human stated, turning in her chair to face Rouge. She noticed Shadow's eyes staring at them and waved. “Hey Shadow.”

 

“Eh?!”

 

The hedgehog slowly got up, thinking about what he could've done in his sleep that required another diaper change. He thought over his dream in his head. He then remembered the fact that he pooped on himself, not even giving it a second thought. His face turning pale.

 

“How long have you been awake for?!”

 

He sighed before glaring at the bat. “I just got up.”

 

“Sure you did…” she grumbled before crossing her arms. “Whatever! I'm just upset that you decided to take a dump while you were sleeping!”

 

“Stop being so goddamn loud!!”

 

Frances chuckled. “How does Omega put up with you two…?”

 

The bat shrugged. “No idea…”

 

She then put away all of the diaper changing materials and stared nervously at the dirty diaper that was still on the floor. She looked at Shadow and said, pointing to the messy garment.

 

“Deal with that.”

 

He nodded, picking it up gingerly with his gloved fingers. He then looked around the room and noticed that the only thing that he could put it in was a trash bin near the human’s desk. Before he could ask Frances about it, Rouge added.

 

“And don't you even think about putting it in her trash can.”

 

“I don't mind.” the human stated. “Besides, if he were to toss it anywhere else...it'll look out of place.”

 

The two Mobians looked at one another. 

 

She made a good point about that. People will be curious as to why a diaper was in the men's bathroom when they were an military based agency. They had nothing to do with children.

 

As he placed it in the trash can, Rouge groaned. “Man, I’m starving.”

 

“Since Shadow’s awake now, we can go out for lunch.” Frances suggested, turning to the bat. “I know a great cafe nearby.”

 

“You two go on ahead.” Shadow stated, walking over to the duffle bag and tossing it over his shoulder. “I’m heading home early today.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Yeah, you barely did anything!” the bat stated. “Not to mention you were late!”

 

Shadow glared at his teammate.

 

He really wanted some time alone right now. After that recent dream, all he wanted to do was sit down and think about it. Not to mention go and buy a pacifier for himself. Did it really feel as good as it did in his dream?

 

“I want some time to myself.” he said, eyes not leaving Rouge. “Surely you understand.”

 

She was about to say something but Frances cut her off. “It’s fine Shadow, you could just stay longer tomorrow.”

 

Shadow smiled a little and nodded, slipping on his sweatpants and heading out. Rouge, meanwhile, glared at Frances.

 

The human shrugged. “What? He seems like he had a lot of things on his mind.”

 

She sighed and shook her head as she watched Shadow close the door behind him, leaving the two girls alone.

 

* * *

 

Shadow tapped his chin as he read what was on his laptop screen.

 

He had decided to go home first. Originally he wanted to go to the store, buy a pacifier and a bottle before leaving. However, as he left work, he felt the index card that Tails gave him in his pocket and decided to look into it.

 

He went home and log into his computer right away, searching up the acronym he was given.

 

“‘Urban Dictionary: ABDL…’” Shadow mumbled, clicking the link and reading from the screen. “‘Adult Baby / Diaper Lover. A...fetish among some adults who roleplay as a baby wearing diapers. The degree of the fetish may extend anywhere from wearing diapers to wetting, and being seen / exposed in them.’”

 

He cringed a little at the word fetish. He did see this as a fetish. He didn’t have any sexual desires or drives when he was in his diapers. Sure, he felt a little...weird when he would wet his diapers but nothing erotic.

 

He would feel like he was getting away with something, like when you would steal and no one found out about it. It was kind of stupid the more he thought about it.

 

Shadow blushed, scrolling down to find another definition.

 

“‘This is typically a lifestyle choice (a fetish for some) where an adult acts like a baby for comfort reasons. Many people use this to deal with stress…’”

 

Stress, huh?

 

Shadow remembered mentioning before that he was stressed out at work. Ever since he had gotten into these diapers and using his sippy cup, he started to feel better. It was the most relaxed he had ever been. 

 

He continued reading. “‘...Traumatic life events, or just because this is how they chose to live their life. People who are into this might wear adult diapers, use pacifiers, and other various objects that might be used for a child or a toddler.’”

 

The second definition was more of a fit to him.

 

He thought back to his dream without the pill. It fit this description perfectly to the life he had there. With his huge diaper, pacifier, and all of the baby toys. It made him feel like a baby.

 

And he liked it.

 

“I…” Shadow muttered, staring at the screen. “I guess I’m an Adult Baby…”

 

He cracked a small smile. 

 

He didn’t feel like a freak anymore. Now that he knows that there’s a term for it, he didn’t feel alone. That was why Tails gave him the number, he supposed. 

 

_ “And call the number on Friday if you’re interested.” _ Tails had said.

 

“It’s Tuesday…” Shadow sighed. He still had some time to wait.

 

He then stared at his computer and went back to the Google search. He scrolled through the different links and spotted one that said ‘Tykables Incontinence Diapers’. He clicked it and the first thing he saw was pictures of different Mobians and humans in diapers. 

 

They had cutesy designs all over them, like they were originally designed for babies but big enough for adults to wear. His eyes lit up and he clicked a link to the diapers section, where they were a plethora of designs to choose from.

 

He was going to spend his entire paycheck on this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another double upload! Chapter 18 will be posted today as well! :D


	18. Time for Fun

Shadow had went to loads of different places after he finished buying diapers.

 

He went to Etsy, made an account and bought a adult sized pacifier for himself along with some onesies. He also left the house and got a couple baby bottles, coloring books, crayons, and blocks. He also found a person on Twitter that made their own plush toys and contacted them so he could have a Maria doll. He waited anxiously for two days until they arrived on Thursday.

 

Rouge and Omega were already out of the house that day. Shadow, meanwhile, decided not to go to work. After he informed the Commander, he sat by the door, waiting oh so patiently for the boxes to get there.

 

Shadow flicked through the channels on the television, he got himself warm sippy cups of milk (he’s saving his bottles for when the packages get there) and he stared out the window. Nothing was working.

 

Suddenly, his phone chimed. He picked it up a little too quickly and almost dropped it. He frowned when it was Tails.

 

“Hello?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

_ “H-hey Shadow.” _ Tails asked, taken aback before clearing his throat.  _ “I was just wondering how your dreams have been. And be honest with me this time.” _

 

“Well, I didn’t take the pill Tuesday afternoon and my dreams actually changed.”

 

_ “Were they bad?” _

 

“No, they were...different. Instead of getting treated like a toddler, I was being treated like a baby. With baby stuff and everything. And...Rouge was my mother.”

 

_ “Huh…” _ the sound of pen to paper was heard over the phone.  _ “What about Tuesday and Wednesday night? Did you take the pill then?” _

 

“No. The dreams were the same there too. The only difference was the food Rouge was feeding me.”

 

Tails didn’t say anything for a while, just writing. After he was done, he said.  _ “Okay, so I assume that those dreams you’re having without the pill is the lasting effect of you using it for a while.” _

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

_ “Honestly, I think you shouldn’t use the pills anymore. If the nightmares come back, use them.” _

 

“Alright.”

 

_ “I guess I’ll...hear from you if anything else comes up.” _

 

Shadow hummed in agreement. “Thanks for dealing with me.”

 

Tails laughed a little.  _ “No trouble. Anything for a friend.” _

 

“Yeah…”

 

_ “Bye.” _

 

“Take care.”

 

Just as Shadow hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. His eyes lit up but he composed himself before making his way to the entrance.

 

* * *

 

Shadow blushed as he stared himself in the mirror.

 

Just over a week prior to today, he would’ve never thought about doing something like this. Yet here he was eight days later, wearing a baby blue onesie, a puffy diaper with teddy bear designs underneath it as well as silky soft gloves and socks. In his hands was a Maria doll custom made for himself and a big blue pacifier in his mouth.

 

A part of him felt like he should be ashamed to look this way. That he was the Ultimate Lifeform, not a baby! He shouldn’t dress like something he wasn’t!

 

But the switch in his brain had turned off for the time being. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on boring adult things! It was time for relaxation, time for fun!

 

He could help but smile and giggle as he stared at his reflection.

 

“I’m cute~!” he gushed. “I’m a baby~!”

 

He suckled on his pacifier a little more and hugged his doll as he continued to look at himself. He may look like his normal self but he felt so much smaller. It was something he had never felt before taking those pills.

 

He loved it.

 

He turned away from the mirror and looked around the room. It was a mess with boxes littering the floor along with clothes and diapers. Shadow blushed at the mess he made but shrugged.

 

Mommy will clean this up. Babies were too little to pick up messes.

 

He went to the corner of the room where a colorful box of blocks were placed. He set Maria down on the bed, picked up the box along with his crayons and coloring books before leaving the room.

 

As he walked, he realized that he was sort of waddling. He giggled again.

 

“Hehehehe~!” he laughed, toddled down the stairs. “I’m a penguin~!”

 

Shadow eventually made it to the living room, where he set everything on the coffee table. He found the remote and nabbed it with both hands before switching the channels.

 

“Cartoons! Cartoons!” he chanted, plopping on his plush bottom and giggling some more.

 

Why was he so giggly today? He remembered being similar to this when he would wet himself. He would smile and blush like an idiot as he did the deed. It was like he was doing something bad, even though it felt so good.

 

But...he wasn’t a bad boy! He was a good boy, Mommy said so!

 

Shadow frowned for a second and looked around. He suddenly realized that he was home alone. That Mommy wasn’t going to clean up his messes, Mommy didn’t actually call him a good boy. That was all in his dreams.

 

All in his head.

 

His lower lip quivered just a little as tears filled his eyes. But he was quick to wipe them away and focus on the TV, sucking on his pacifier for comfort.

 

He didn’t need a Mommy to be happy! He could have just as much fun on his own!

 

Eventually, he found a colorful cartoon to watch about a talking sponge before opening his crayons. Soon enough, he was listening to the show while he colored and sucked on his binky.

 

As he did this, he felt any extra worries he had melt away. He didn’t care about his teammates, his responsibilities, none of it. All he wanted to do was focus on his coloring and cartoons. All that should matter to him because of his young age.

 

Hours passed by and Shadow’s stomach started to growl. He spat out his binky and rubbed his grumbling tummy.

 

“Hungy…” he whined before staring off in the direction of the kitchen. He got on his feet and toddled into the mentioned room. “Hungy…”

 

He opened the fridge and scanned its contents. His eyes suddenly landed on the box of pudding cups and they lit up in excitement.

 

“Pudding~!” he grabbed the entire box and a spoon before making his way back to the living room. He sat back down on his butt and ripped open the cardboard causing the individual cups to fly everywhere. “Uh oh~!”

 

Shadow grabbed the ones closest to him and opened it up before eating it. He kicked his feet around happily as he continued to eat his snack. Once he was done, he moved on to the next one. After a while, he had finished them all.

 

He sighed in satisfaction before licking his lips. “Thirsty…”

 

He headed upstairs to his room, grabbed one of his bottles and made his way back down. He then went into the fridge, grabbed the gallon of milk, pour it into the bottle, and placed it in the microwave for a couple seconds. He then watched it turn while it heated up.

 

Once it was done, he took it up and placed it against his cheek. He sighed in content with its subtle heat. He then popped the bottle in his mouth and sucked on it happily.

 

Shadow felt taken back to his dreams as he enjoyed his milk. He could feel the warm embrace of his Mommy, holding him close and not letting go. He didn't have to worry about being a G.U.N. agent, a hero, the Ultimate Lifeform. None of it.

 

All he had to be was a baby boy.

 

He sat down on the couch and drank his milk, listening to the cartoons that played in the background. But soon, the sound of that started to drown out as he finished the last of his milk. He yawned, setting the bottle down on the floor and curling up on the throw pillows.

 

“Naptime…” he mumbled, reaching over the couch to get his pacifier. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it as he drifted off to sleep.

 

However, as he was resting, his forehead creased ever so slightly and he started sweating. But nonetheless, he continued his nap uninterrupted.


	19. A Nightmare in Dreamland

Shadow woke up in his crib.

 

He smiled as he stared up at the mobile that hung above him. However as he turned to look at the door, he noticed the room was gutted out. 

 

He immediately sat up and looked around worriedly. Where was all his toys? His changing table and dresser? Where was…?

 

“Mommy?” he asked, tears stinging his eyes. “Mommy?!”

 

He stood up in the crib and started to climb over it. Once he stepped out and looked at it, he realized that it looked different.

 

The crib in his dreams was painted white. This one showcased its wood with all of its glory. But it wasn't polished or anything. It looked homemade. He also noticed that the floor wasn't carpeting. It was a wooden floor. Now that he looked at it, the setup of the entire room looked almost like…

 

“My bedroom…” he realized, eyes going wide. “In real life…”

 

There was a knock on the door, causing Shadow to turn to it worriedly. 

 

“You alright Shadow?” he heard Rouge’s voice say from the other side of the entrance. “We heard you yelling from downstairs.”

 

“I-It's nothing!” he cried out, walking to the door and was about to lock it when he realized there was none. “Don't come in!”

 

“You sure?” she opened the door slowly, causing him to back up nervously. “You seem like you needed…”

 

Shadow bit his lip as he backed up from the door. He looked down at his feet and realized he was wearing big baby booties, a large heart patterned diaper, and a pink shirt. He blushed, not even noticing he was wearing this outfit.

 

“...something.”

 

Shadow looked up at the bat and realized that she was also with Omega. Both of them had a look of shock and disgust that he had never seen on their faces before.

 

“Um…” the hedgehog mumbled, biting his lip. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Suddenly, a sinister look appeared on the bat's face. She quickly nabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Shadow. He blushed and growled.

 

“H-hey! What are you doing?!”

 

“The others are gonna flip when they see this~!” Rouge laughed while Omega leaned in to look at the picture.

 

“Hey!” he started to walk towards them but the diaper was a lot bigger than the ones he had before. It was difficult to move in it. He fell on his butt, causing his teammates to look back at him. He frowned at this, watching as his friends laugh at his misfortune.

 

“Isn't that adorable Omega~?” she asked sweetly yet sarcastically. “Shadow's trying to be a baby~! How cute~!”

 

A pit started to form in Shadow's stomach. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. And eventually, against his better judgement, he started to cry.

 

Rouge and Omega started to laugh at him. He could hear  _ everyone _ laughing at him. No one was trying to help him, no one was there to console him. He covered his ears to try and drown out the noise but it only got louder.

 

He felt like he was falling into a hole, all of the light from his happy place being sucked out like a vacuum. No one reached out to help him, they just kept laughing.

 

As he continued crying.

 

* * *

 

Shadow screamed as he woke up.

 

He felt his face was coated with sweat and tears. He looked down at himself and realized that he had a wet diaper on. He noticed all of his coloring books, crayons and trash littering the coffee table and the floor. He looked at the clock that was on the cable box.

 

3:53 PM. He had only slept for fifty minutes.

 

Shadow stated at all of the things that made him happy. All the stuff he had bought for his ageplay. He then started to break down, choked sobs coming from him as tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

Why? Why did the one thing that made him happy appeared in his nightmare? Why was it the  _ cause _ of his nightmare?

 

Everyone was laughing at him because of his ageplay. Everyone joked about his ageplay. They were disgusted by his ageplay.

 

He felt sick.

 

Shadow got up from the couch and started to clean up, tears still falling. He made sure to get every single thing. He wanted to be sure that no one was going to find out about it.

 

No one needed to know.

 

He made his way back upstairs and realized that he felt his beloved pacifier behind. He placed everything in his room before going back down to get the mentioned item. Once he got it, he popped it into his mouth and sucked on it. 

 

He started to smile and wipe his tears away. He was already starting to feel a little bit better.

 

Shadow made his way back upstairs and closed the door behind him. He then started the task of cleaning up his room. He picked up the ripped up boxes and was about to put them downstairs but noticed one of them was labeled Tykables. He frowned.

 

No way was he going to put that with the trash.

 

“Maybe I could use it for something else…”

 

He noticed that only the top of that box had been torn apart. He could put all of his ageplay stuff in there! He grabbed his sippy cup, the remainder of his new diapers, his bottles, his pacifier, the coloring books, blocks and crayons in the box. He then pushed it under the bed.

 

“There.” he nodded before noticing that his Maria doll was still on the bed. He grabbed it, hugged it and put it under the mattress with everything else. 

 

For safety measures, he grabbed his blanket and made his bed. He made sure the fabric covered the edges of the mattress and the bottom of the bed. Once he did that, he grabbed a clean diaper and plastic pants from his dresser before heading into the bathroom to change himself.


	20. The Morning After

_ “Good morning Shadow! Is something wrong?” _

 

Shadow was calling Tails. He wasn’t going to the fox about his nightmare per say, even though he should bring it up. The hedgehog had been mainly focused on the index card he was given. More specifically the phone number written there.

 

“...Kind of.” Shadow replied, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

 

He didn’t get any rest last night in worry that that awful nightmare was going to pop up again. 

 

“You see...I had a nightmare.”

 

_ “R-really? Huh...how long has it been?” _

 

“Six days with the pill, two days without…” he sighed.

 

Tails wrote that down.  _ “What was it about?” _

 

“...M-my ageplay.” he muttered. “You...you know what that is right?”

 

_ “Yeah.” _ Pen to paper was heard over the phone. Tails then let out a sigh.  _ “I’m sorry about that.” _

 

“W-why are you apologizing…?”

 

_ “I dunno...I just feel bad for you, y’know…something that brought you joy is bringing you pain.” _

 

Shadow’s eyes lowered to the floor. “That...that nightmare was actually during a nap. I...didn’t sleep last night.”

 

_ “You were scared that it’ll happen again right?” _

 

“...yeah.”

 

_ “You could’ve just taken the pill.” _

 

He blinked, a faint blush adorning his cheeks. He had almost forgotten about that!

 

_ “Did you forget?” _

 

“N-no!” he blurted out. “Shut up!”

 

_ “...You forgot.” _

 

“I said shut up!”

 

Tails couldn’t help but laugh at that. Shadow huffed but a small smile graced his lips and he let out a faint chuckle. 

 

The fox stopped his giggling and asked.  _ “Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?” _

 

The hedgehog stared at the index card in his hands and shook his head. “No…”

 

_ “Oh?” _

 

“It’s about the number you gave me.”

 

_ “What about it?” _

 

Shadow made a deadpan expression. “Whose number is it obviously…”

 

_ “That’s for me to know and you to find out~!” _ he chimed.  _ “I told you to call them today if you’re interested in ABDL. And I’m ninety-nine percent sure that you are.” _

 

The hedgehog blushed. “Shut up…”

 

_ “And with that, I think our call is done. I have to go anyway. Sonic and Knuckles are taking me on a camping trip and I don’t wanna go.” _

 

Shadow chuckled a little. “You should made a clone and let it go for you.”

 

Tails gasped.  _ “Why did I think of that before?!” _

 

The hedgehog laughed. “Bye Tails.”

 

_ “Bye! I gotta get to work!” _

 

They hung up and Shadow sat on his bed with a smile. 

 

Was he really becoming friends with Tails? I mean, he did help him with his nightmare issue. And the fox did keep his ageplay a secret from anyone else. And they were both kind of antisocial in their own right.

 

Yeah, guess they were friends.

 

Shadow looked down at his wet diaper and sighed. Before he could even get up, Rouge walked into the room in a long black T-shirt.

 

“Morning Shadow!” she piped. “You need any help changing~?”

 

The hedgehog blushed, laying down on the bed and letting the bat change him.

 

He really liked being changed by the bat. Sure, he could always do this by himself. But when someone else was doing it for him, it released a load off of his shoulders and allowed him to relax.

 

“So…” Rouge spoke up, getting the supplies out. “Got any plans today?”

 

“No.” he answered. “Just thinking about staying in my room. Why?”

 

“Well, I was thinking you and me could...go shopping today.” she stated. “We need to add some things to your wardrobe! Give you some more pizazz! You know?”

 

Shadow huffed. “I’m perfectly fine with the one outfit I have! Plus, I’m not staying in diapers forever!”

 

“I know. I’m just thinking about the long term…”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Long term?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, you don’t have to wear clothes all the time but…” she started untaping the wet diaper. “Don’t you at least like them?”

 

Shadow thought about the concept of clothes. Originally he thought of them as a pain because Rouge forced him to wear them out with his diaper. But now that he was actually starting to like the diapers, he needed clothes that covered them up. Plus, he used outfits for his ageplay.

 

He was actually started to like them.

 

Shadow nodded. “Yeah…”

 

“Then let’s go shopping!” she piped, throwing the messy garment in the trash and putting a new one on. As she powdered his bottom, she added. “We can go in a couple of hours.”

 

He nodded again. A thought suddenly crossed his mind just as Rouge finished the change. Just when she was about to leave, Shadow sat up and grabbed her arm.

 

“Uh...Rouge?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do...do you mind changing me?”

 

The bat smiled a little. “Why’d you ask?”

 

“W-well...I was thinking about the long term and...when I said I wasn’t going to wear diapers forever. Would you...miss changing me?”

 

Both Mobians’ faces were red as they looked anywhere but each other.

 

Shadow in particular was in an internal state of panic. Did he say too much? Did he hint at his secret!? Was he done for? Was she not gonna talk to him ever again? Was he about to be kicked ou-

 

“Kind of.”

 

Shadow blinked. “Huh?”

 

“I mean...doing this can be a pain at times but…” she smiled brightly. “You look so peaceful when I change you that I just do it.”

 

He blushed.

 

“So no, I don’t mind changing you and...yeah, I miss it when you get out of those diapers. But it’s a part of growing up. No one’s gonna be in diapers forever.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Now I’m gonna go get ready. See you later.”

 

As he watched her go, he pulled his sweatpants back up. He then took the index card back out and dialed the number on it in his phone.


	21. The Phone Call

_ “Hello.” _

 

A kind motherly voice rang in Shadow’s ear. The voice sounded familiar but it was very difficult to pinpoint who it was. A wave of anxiety rain through his body as he tried to remain as calm and composed as possible.

 

“H-hi.”

 

He stuttered.

 

A small laugh was heard from the other end. She then said.  _ “My, you must be very Little if you’re so nervous. It’s alright…” _

 

Little? He heard Maria and Rouge call him little before in his dreams. Although for the human to call him that made sense since everything was taller than him in those dreams. Rouge and whoever this was might have meant something entirely different since his height was unchanged.

 

“Um...what do you mean Little?”

 

_ “I mean, you’re in a different headspace right now.” _ she stated.  _ “Is that correct?” _

 

Shadow shook his head. He had been in a different headspace yesterday when he was in all those baby clothes but right now, he was himself. “No, I just...don’t like talking on the phone.”

 

_ “Oh. I apologize for the misunderstanding.” _ she stated.  _ “So you’re Big right now, right?” _

 

He nodded. “Right.”

 

“ _ Okay. So can I ask about the reason you’re calling? Have you talk to me before?” _

 

“I don’t...think so. My friend just gave me your number.”

 

_ “Oh, so you’re setting up an appointment, right? Your friend recommended me?” _

 

“Yeah…”

 

An appointment? What kind of place sets up appointments other than hospitals and clinics?! Did Tails give him a number to a clinic?! He didn’t need to go to the doctor! He was fine!

 

_ “Well…” _ her voice rang out again.  _ “I have a time slot available for tomorrow morning through Sunday night. Is that alright?” _

 

Tomorrow morning? Sunday night? What was he even doing?

 

“Um yeah, I’m not busy then but…” he raised an eyebrow. “Can I ask what this is for exactly? My friend didn’t exactly tell me what this is.”

 

_ “Oh alright. I’ll explain.” _ she stated.  _ “You see, I work for an online organization that focus on caring for Littles who don’t have caregivers, Mommies or Daddies to take care of them. We work in different areas of Mobius in secret for the privacy of our Littles and to help them feel comfortable.” _

 

Shadow blinked. 

 

A whole organization that cared for Littles? If that was the case then how did Tails know about it? Unless he’s…

 

“So...does that mean my friend’s a Little?”

 

_ “That...actually depends. Who was it?” _

 

“...Miles Prower.” he decided against using the boy’s nickname.

 

_ “Oh. He isn’t a Little. He...actually found out about my practice accidentally. He told me not to tell anyone about it...” _

 

Shadow slowly nodded. He didn’t want to get into personal business.

 

_ “But he insisted that he’ll find people who would be interested. I suppose waiting has its perks.” _

 

“Yeah...am I your first?”

 

_ “Sadly yes. It’s hard to find Littles out of the woodwork. Most of them live secluded lifestyles and rather not let their ageplay leave their home. Which is what I want to ask you...would you rather I come to your home or are you willing to go outside for your ageplay?” _

 

“Outside as in?”

 

_ “Out of the house. We aren’t going to do it outside. It’ll be indoors.” _

 

“Oh alright. I could go over there.”

 

She gasped, she sounded thrilled.  _ “Alright! I should start making the preparations! But first, I need to ask you a couple of questions.” _

 

Questions? What about?

 

“...Okay.”

 

_ “Don’t worry dear. They’re easy questions.” _ she started writing on a piece of paper. Once she was done, she asked.  _ “What’s your Little age?” _

 

“H-huh?”

 

_ “The age you are when you’re in your headspace. Like when you ageplay, how old do you feel?” _

 

Shadow blushed, fiddling with his quills. “Um...o-one or two.”

 

_ “Oh my…” _ she gushed, writing it down.  _ “You’re very little~!” _

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

_ “What’s your taste in food? What do you like to eat when you’re in your headspace?” _

 

“I...I like sweets. Like cookies and ice cream and pudding…” he rambled, his cheeks burning as a small smile formed on his face. “As for actual meals, I don’t like green veggies. Carrots are good though. I also like chicken and turkey.”

 

_ “Well, we’re gonna change that~!” _ she chimed, writing it down.  _ “Green veggies are important to a baby’s development~!” _

 

“But they’re icky…!” he whined, causing her to laugh.

 

_ “If you say so…” _ she then asked.  _ “Favorite and least favorite colors? Favorite animal?” _

 

“I like green, blue and red.” he thought back to the dream he had and the pink clothes he was wearing. He pouted. “I don’t like pink…”

 

_ “Noted.” _

 

“I also like bears and bunnies. I like bears more though.”

 

_ “Alright. Bottle or sippy cup?” _

 

“I have both. I can bring those right?”

 

_ “Certainly. Is there any toys you would like?” _

 

Shadow’s eyes lit up.

 

He was only able to afford blocks and coloring books since he spend a lot of his money on clothes, his Maria doll and diapers. Now that she was asking, he had to take this opportunity.

 

“Lots of stuffed animals!” he replied excitedly. “And some puzzles too! Do you have a TV?”

 

_ “Yes. With plenty of cartoons.” _

 

He beamed and hummed in agreement.

 

_ “What kind of cartoons do you like?” _

 

“Backyardigans! And Spongebob!” he nodded resolutely. “Those are the only two I’ve watched.”

 

_ “Well we have a lot more here that you could watch to your heart’s content. Anything else you wanna ask me?” _

 

Shadow tapped his chin before asking. “What...what do I call you?”

 

_ “Whatever you want. I’ll properly introduce myself tomorrow, alright?” _

 

“Okay.”

 

_ “I see you then, little one. Buh-bye~!” _

 

The hedgehog blushed. “B-buh-bye…”

 

He hung up and was about to put his phone away when he received a text message from her.

 

“‘Our meeting spot is kind of private. Go to Miles’ house and he’ll take you there. I hope it isn’t too much trouble.’” Shadow read it before texting back.

 

‘Alright. It’s no trouble at all.’

 

She responded immediately with heart emojis and he smiled a little. He then put his phone away and started getting ready.


	22. At the Mall

Shadow walked around the mall, unsure about what stores to go into. Him and Rouge had been together initially but the bat wanted to buy some things for herself. So they separated, promising each other that they’ll meet in the food court in ninety minutes. And while Rouge went straight to Victoria’s Secret, Shadow had no clue where to go.

 

He thought about all the things he could be doing at home. Coloring, watching TV, sucking on his pacifier. He really wanted to go home and have some alone time.

 

But at the same time, he hadn’t really spent time with Rouge recently. He was with her most of the time when they were working and when they were at home, but never out on the town. Sure they were separated right now but he wanted to at least try and seem interested.

 

As he was walking past the different stores, a scent was wafting through the air. It slowly made his way to Shadow’s nose and his eyes lit up. He turned and noticed a Cinnabon on the corner, a line consisting of a couple of kids and parents waiting for treats. Shadow licked his lips, quickly getting in line before anyone else could.

 

_ ‘I really shouldn’t be spending my money on sweets. I’m low on rings as is…’ _ he grumbled to himself.  _ ‘But it smells so good…’ _

 

He stared at his wallet and frowned when he realized he only had thirty rings. Maybe he could spend a couple here and buy other things with the rest? But at the same time, he already had something to eat with his pill before he left the house. Not to mention the meal he was going to get with Rouge in a little under two hours.

 

He sighed, stepping out of line. Sweets will have to wait for now.

 

~I~I~

 

_ ‘I don’t wanna buy clothes…’ _ Shadow grumbled to himself, scanning the sections of JC Penney to see what he would like.  _ ‘These clothes are boring…’ _

 

The hedgehog stared at the different posters and mannequins that hung in the men’s section with irritation. These clothes were dull. There was nothing interesting or cool about them. They looked like boring old clothes that boring old humans wore.

 

Why was he in the men’s section anyway? They never seem to have Mobian sizes so it was pointless to even look over here!

 

Shadow huffed before making his way to the boy’s section, where he saw more graphic T-shirts. He immediately walked away from that since none of the designs really interested him and noticed the small toy section within the store. 

 

His eyes lit up but he closed them and shook his head.

 

_ ‘Shadow, you have to be Big right now!’ _ he yelled to himself.  _ ‘Plus, your new Mommy’s gonna buy you lots of toys! You don’t have to buy them yourself!’ _

 

He turned away from the tempting toys and walked out of the store altogether. 

 

~I~I~

 

Shadow crossed his arms as he sat in the middle of the mall.

 

He watched all of the people go by with food or drinks and sighed longingly. How he wanted to just get some food and get out of here. He missed Maria and Mr. Binky…he wanted to hurry home and get back to them.

 

Maybe...Rouge had went off to buy him some clothes? Sure, she said she was going to buy stuff for herself but did she really mean that? Shadow had just gotten into clothes pretty recently so there was no way in Hell she expected him to know the ins and outs of fashion. He was created in the 1950s for Christ’s sake! In space!

 

“Hi Mr. Shadow!”

 

The hedgehog blinked and looked over to see Cream and her mother approach him. The bunny had an untouched vanilla ice cream cone in her hand while the other rabbit was carrying several shopping bags.

 

Shadow nodded. “Hello Cream. Hello Miss Rabbit.”

 

“Vanilla is fine Shadow.” Vanilla said, a slight blush apparent on her cheeks. “There is no need to be so formal.”

 

He nodded before looked back down at the little bunny as she said.

 

“We just went to buy some new clothes for Cheese and me! Momma also got a couple outfits for herself too! They’re really pretty!”

 

Vanilla chuckled. “Yes yes, they are rather nice. Now hurry up and eat your ice cream dear. Before it melts.”

 

Cream started to lick her cold treat, shivering but smiling gleefully. Shadow didn’t watch her for long, decided to stare up at her mother as she watched her daughter enjoy her ice cream.

 

There was something about the older rabbit that was so familiar to him. He had seen her before in previous encounters with Cream but they weren’t at all recent. Something  _ recent _ had happened where he had heard her voice…

 

Just as he made that realization, Vanilla made eye contact with him. She gave him a warm smile and he blushed, looking away nervously.

 

Oh shoot, does she know about it? Why else would she look so sure of herself!? Or maybe she doesn’t and plans to pry him for information!? He highly doubted that last statement was true but he would keep it for future reference.

 

“Cream, could you start walking to the toy store?” the rabbit stated to her child as she finished the last of her cone. “You’ve been so well behaved as always. You deserve a reward.”

 

Cream nodded and started walking ahead. Her mother kept her eyes on her for a second before turning to the hedgehog. 

 

“Would you like to come with us Shadow?” she asked.

 

Shadow nodded, rising from his spot on the bench before walking alongside Vanilla. As they moved, the hedgehog spoke up.

 

“Vanilla…?” she turned to him. “Do you...want me to help you with those?” he pointed to the bags she was holding.

 

She shook her head. “I'm fine thank you.” she then added in a soft whisper. “A Little one like yourself shouldn't have to worry about carrying things...”

 

Shadow blushed, his face focused on the floor.

 

Shoot, she pulled the Little card! He was starting to feel himself slipping away! But he was in public! He had to remain diligent! He was Big! He was Big! He can’t be Little right now! He had to be Big! 

 

Vanilla giggled, staring ahead to see her daughter waiting in the front of the toy store.

 

“Thank you for waiting Cream.” her mother stated. “You can go inside now. I come find you when I'm done.”

 

“Okay Momma!” she nodded, running inside.

 

Vanilla watched her go before turning back to Shadow. He was staring in the store with a look of wonder that only a child could have. She couldn't help but smile at this.

 

“Shadow dear?” the rabbit asked.

 

The hedgehog snapped out of it and turned to her. “Hmm?”

 

“Wanna hold my hand?”

 

Shadow blushed before he hesitantly intertwined his fingers into hers. She smiled, staring ahead as she walked into the store. The hedgehog stayed close behind, eyeing the place to see if there was any familiar faces besides the two rabbits.

 

Vanilla moved towards the left side of the store, where all of the soft baby toys were placed. Just as she approached it, Shadow’s eyes focused on them. 

 

All of the different stuffed animals were in rows based on color. They were set up to look just like a rainbow. And there was so many to pick from: bears, bunnies, dinosaurs, even Chao! He really wanted to feel and hug them all! There was just so many to choose from!

 

He suddenly started to feel Vanilla’s eyes on him and he turned to look at her. She smiled back at him before saying.

 

“Pick anything you like.”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow, eyes wide. “You sure?”

 

She nodded. “I was originally going to shop for you by myself but since you're here, you might as well get what you like.”

 

He seemed slightly apprehensive, looking around before whispering. “Does Cream...know?”

 

“I told her that I have a babysitting job over the weekend. I spared her the details of it and she seemed really excited. Even though she can’t come with me, she said she wanted to make something special for you~!”

 

Shadow blinked. “Something special?”

 

Vanilla shrugged. “I don’t really know what it is. She won’t even tell me…”

 

“Momma! Momma!”

 

The two older Mobians turned to see Cream bouncing in place excitedly. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes dear.”

 

“How old is the kid you’re babysitting?” she asked. “I wanna get something they’ll like!”

 

“Cream, I told you to get something for yourself.” She sighed happily, clasping her hands together. “But how sweet of you! You really want to get something for him!”

 

“Uh huh! So how old is he?”

 

“He’s two.” Vanilla nodded, giving Shadow a wink before looking at her child.

 

Cream nodded before running around them. Her mother smiled at this, watching her child scour through all of the stuffed animals and foam blocks. A look of determination was apparent on the girl’s face as she searched for the perfect gift. 

 

Vanilla turned back around and spotted Shadow looking through the plush toys. He grabbed a couple in his hands and held them close, his face a bright red. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even though they were in public. Afterwards, he placed them in the cart Vanilla was pushing. He then went back to the shelves and grabbed a couple more, placing them with the others before turning to the mother.

 

He seemed worried yet again, twiddling his fingers apprehensively. He whispered. “Are you sure I can get all four of these?” he grabbed the red T-rex plush from the pile. “I can put Rexy back if I can’t have him…”

 

The rabbit chuckled. 

 

Shadow was slipping into his headspace and he was an absolute treasure!

 

She shook her head. “No no, you can get as many as you want little one. These are going to be your toys after all~!”

 

He blushed before scanning the shelves for the last time. He turned to her and nodded. “That’s all I want.”

 

“You don’t want any other toys?” she asked. “You did tell me that you liked puzzles.”

 

Shadow’s eyes widened in realization. He did say that, didn’t he?

 

“Unless you don’t want them now. I understand.”

 

The hedgehog tapped his chin. 

 

Puzzles have always intrigued him, even though the only ones he’d done were in apps. He also remembered doing a couple on the Ark but the actual appearances of them were blurry. Did he really want them?

 

“Yeah, another time.” he stated.

 

Vanilla nodded before scanning the store for Cream. 

 

As she looked for her daughter, Shadow’s phone started ringing. He took it out and answered it. “Hello?”

 

_ “Shadow? Where are you?!” _ Rouge asked from the other line. She sounded kind of pissed.  _ “It’s 5:15! We were supposed to meet at the food court twenty minutes ago!” _

 

He blinked. He had completely forgot about that. Just as he realized this, his stomach started growling and his diaper started feeling cold on his behind.

 

“S-sorry…” he sighed. “I’m on my way.”

 

_ “You must’ve gotten a lot of stuff if you’re this late~!” _ she teased.  _ “Can’t wait to see the outfits you got.” _

 

Shadow’s face paled as she hung up. He stared at his phone as Vanilla looked at him worriedly.

 

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

 

“It-it’s nothing.” he sighed, calming down. “I have to go.”

 

“Oh alright. Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Alright. See you then.”

 

“Buh-bye~!” she waved sweetly.

 

Shadow blushed, waving back. “Buh-bye~!”

 

They then went their separate ways. Vanilla went to get her daughter while Shadow rushed down the hall to the food court.


	23. Saturday

Shadow’s eyes opened to the sight of a mobile hanging above him.

 

He sat up and looked around, noticing that the room was brightly colored and vibrant even in the dark. He could make out the different items that were within the large space: a rocking chair, a toy chest and a changing table to name a few things. He also noticed that there was light seeping out from underneath the door.

 

Another dream like this? But he was taking the pill this time. Shadow sat up and hugged the Maria doll that was next to him, thinking things over.

 

Why was he having this dream even though he was taking the pill? Maybe it was because of his focus changing as more and more of these dreams come to pass. Originally, he had them based around the Space Colony because that was the topic of his nightmares. When he stopped taking the pill, it was when Rouge had started changing him and making him feel happy. That was where that dream (and afterwards the nightmare) started to stem from.

 

So, like normal dreams, it seemed to based on what he was thinking about at the time.

 

Which means, this dream was more than likely…

 

Suddenly, the door opened and the light switched on. He turned to it and noticed Vanilla standing there with that warm smile on her face.

 

“Hello little one~!” she chimed, picking him up in her arms. “How was your nap~?”

 

“Good…” he replied, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

 

“Wonderful…” she kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. “We’re going to pick your big sissy up from school later. Then we’re going to go shopping. Sound fun?”

 

Shadow nodded. Was this the first time in a dream where he would actually be leaving the house? I guess he wouldn’t mind the change of scenery but...how would the others react? Won’t they be negative towards him?

 

He could feel the world turning dark around him as the negative thoughts slipped into his mind. He couldn’t hear Vanilla’s words anymore, even though the two of them were right next to each other. She seemed to be calling out to him but all he could see were her lips moving. The sound was being drowned out by laughter.

 

_ Insufferable _ laughter.

 

“S-stop…” he seethed, tears brimming his eyes. “Stop it…!”

 

The laughs only got louder and louder. He couldn’t feel Vanilla’s warmth anymore. Just the cold floor against his knees and the dampness of his wet diaper.

 

He started to cry again, looking at his dark surroundings. He wiped his eyes and reached out at nothing, hoping that someone would come and console him. Someone who would pull him from the scary darkness and hold him close.

 

Anyone...that could save him.

 

Suddenly, Shadow heard soft footsteps. His crimson eyes scanned the space but all he saw was the scary darkness. He didn’t see any people. He was all alone.

 

But the steps got louder and soon, were right by himself. They stopped there and hands grabbed his midsection. They lifted him up and he stared into the kind eyes of Vanilla again.

 

However, she looked scared. “Shadow, here you are...I was so worried about you.” she hugged him. “Don’t you ever run off like that again, okay?”

 

Shadow blinked, speechless as the woman held him close. He could hear her quiet sobs, her drumming heart filled with love and affection, her whispers of worry. He could feel himself tearing up as he properly wrapped his arms around the rabbit’s neck. He nuzzled into her and wailed.

 

“Momma! Momma!!”

 

Vanilla sniffled, planting kisses on Shadow’s head and stroking his quills. “It’s alright little one...Momma’s here.”

 

“I don’t like the dark Momma!” he sobbed. “I don’t like the dark!”

 

She shushed him, rubbing his back and rocking him. “I know, I know…” she started to walk. “Let’s get out of here…”

 

Shadow lifted his head up and noticed the room changing from pitch black to a bright cream. He could feel himself smile at the warm colors. He stared up at Vanilla and looked into those chestnut eyes.

 

He felt safe.

 

He felt at peace.

 

He felt...loved.

 

Shadow yawned, nuzzling back into the rabbit’s shoulder. He felt Vanilla kiss him gently on the forehead as his real self woke up to a new day.

 

~I~I~

 

“Morning Shadow!”

 

The hedgehog nodded in recognition, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

 

He woke up a couple minutes ago and the first thing he did was text Tails about hopefully coming to get him. The fox mentioned that he was going on a camping trip the other day. He didn’t want to be a bother towards that but he wanted to at least see if he was available.

 

Rouge had came in a couple seconds later in a crop top, jean shorts and red sneakers. She seemed way more energetic then he was this early in the morning. Shadow turned to the clock.

 

It was almost ten. It wasn’t early at all.

 

“You look sleepy.” the bat noted. “Get enough rest?”

 

Shadow nodded again, letting out a soft yawn before stating. “I just got up.”

 

“Makes sense.” she approached him. “Wanna me to change you before I head out.”

 

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow as he laid down on the bed. As the bat got the supplies, he asked. “Where are you going?”

 

“Amy’s doing this girl hangout thing today. There’s a possibility of me spending the night so...I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay…” his eyes glanced over. “I’m actually going out too…”

 

Rouge smiled, removing the wet diaper. “Are you and Tails having a sleepover at his place or something~?”

 

He huffed, causing her to laugh.

 

“I’ll take it as a yes.”

 

“He told me to wait for him to pick me up.” he somewhat lied. “Wonder why.”

 

“Maybe he got a surprise for you.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

The bat placed the new diaper under his bottom and as she powdered him up, she said. “I’m getting faster with this.”

 

“Yeah…” Shadow blushed.

 

“I know I’m ready when I decide to have actual kids!”

 

“With who?”

 

“Dunno. Maybe Knuckles, he’s into me. Or yo-”

 

“No.”

 

Rouge laughed heartily, taping the garment close. “Oh come on Shadow, I’m a catch!”

 

“I don’t like you that way.”

 

“I understand hun.” she winked. “Plus if you’re with me, we won’t have anyone to be our practice baby!”

 

Shadow smacked her with a pillow. “S-shut up!”

 

She flew out of the room laughing.


	24. In Vanilla's Care

Shadow and Tails sat in the car in silence.

 

The hedgehog stared off into the many houses and families that littered the neighborhood while the fox drove, eyes focused on the road. Neither of them said anything, just sitting in quaint silence.

 

Shadow ended it after awhile though, clearing his throat before asking. “So...how did you know about Vanilla’s other job? She said you found out about it accidentally.”

 

Tails shrugged. “Not accidentally per say. She needed help with something and I was the only one who could do it. She told me not to tell anyone about it unless I knew for sure that they were part of the ageplay community. I agreed and she gave me her information.”

 

“What did she...need help with exactly?”

 

“Building things.”

 

Shadow nodded. That made sense.

 

“Cribs, high chairs, the like. She also asked if I could fix the air conditioning.” he smiled. “It pays.”

 

He nodded again before the two drifted into silence once more. This time it was shorter and Shadow was the one to break it yet again.

 

“Wait, it isn’t at her house?”

 

“She told you that the location is private, didn’t she?” Tails asked before adding. “Only me and Vanilla know where it is.”

 

“How long is it going to take to get there?”

 

The fox glanced at his GPS. “Almost an hour. We should stop for snacks.”

 

Shadow nodded as the two drove to a gas station. They found a spot to park and went inside to get some food.

 

As they were inside, the Ultimate Lifeform asked. “By the way, didn’t you tell me that you were going on a camping trip? What happened to that?”

 

“Cancelled it.” Tails pointed outside, where dark clouds were forming in the sky. “It’s going to rain all weekend.”

 

He blinked. He never noticed that.

 

* * *

 

When they got to their destination, the rain had just started.

 

As Tails looked for a place to park, Shadow stared at the house.

 

The entire area was within the woods. The structure was pushed towards the back, with a stone pathway leading towards the house itself. The grass was neatly mowed and there was a couple of newly planted trees and bushes framing the building.

 

The house was white with gray shingles lining the roof. The windows looked polished and shone even through the bleak weather. However, they covered the inside with thick yellow curtains. The door was a polished wooden with a glass one before it. Beside the entrance was a small doorbell.

 

The two Mobians got out of the car and approached the home. Tails smiled as Shadow looked around the perimeter some more.

 

“She really spruced up the place.” the fox noted. “The house was covered in weeds last time I was here.”

 

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “She did all of this by herself?”

 

Tails nodded. “The worst of it was the backyard. It wasn't nearly as big when she got there. Covered in dead trees and rodents.”

 

The hedgehog looked at the house, visibly impressed. He saw Vanilla as a more quaint, stay-at-home mother. He didn't see her as someone who did yard work. It was interesting to say the least.

 

When he turned back to the door, Tails had already rang the doorbell. The rain was already starting to pick up momentum, drenching the two Mobians.

 

“Goodness!” 

 

The entrance to the house swung open and Vanilla was there with towels. She pulled them in and wrapped them up in the cloth.

 

“How long have you two been out there?” she asked worriedly. “You two could've gotten sick.”

 

“We weren't out there for long.” Tails stated, running his fingers through his fur. “Maybe about a minute or two…”

 

The rabbit smiled. “Well nonetheless, I welcome you to my home. My  _ other _ home.”

 

“I like what you've done with the place. Very homey.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

While Tails and Vanilla talked, Shadow looked around. 

 

The living room was spacious. The television and the couch were pushed apart from one another with a large baby blanket on the wooden floor between them. The TV was large and currently playing the news forecast.

 

He stepped further away from the talking duo and smelled something sweet. He went inside the small kitchen, scanning the room until he spotted a cake iced with buttercream frosting. His eyes lit up as he licked his lips.

 

“Oh!”

 

Shadow jumped and turned at the sound of the voice. Vanilla had already walked over, covering the cake with a glass lid. 

 

She looked at the hedgehog and smiled worriedly. “Didn't you boys eat something before you came here?”

 

“Cereal…” Shadow muttered. “I also had some Oreos from the gas station.”

 

Tails nodded. 

 

The rabbit nodded. “Well then, I guess the cake could wait until after dinner.”

 

The fox blinked before shaking his head. “Sorry Vanilla but I can't stay. Sonic and I are having a movie night.”

 

“All right dear. I'll just give you a piece to go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Vanilla went into the drawer to grab a knife. After she did this, she turned to Shadow.

 

“Go change in the bathroom sweetheart. I'll come help you in a minute.”

 

The hedgehog's cheeks where bright pink as he nodded. He watched Vanilla cut the cake and said goodbye to Tails before making his way up the stairs.

 

Once Shadow got to the second floor, he realized that one of the doors in the hall was open. He peered inside to see that it was the bathroom. He then walked inside closing the door behind him. 

 

He walked towards the bathtub and opened the duffle bag. He then pulled out the necessary supplies (including one of his Tykables diapers) before taking off his shoes and pants. Once he noticed his wet diaper, he made a small realization.

 

Shadow couldn't remember the last time he had used the toilet. He remembered sitting on the toilet at work as he wet himself but that was it. He knew he was using the potty a little over a week ago but he didn't recall the actual details.

 

Before he could even take off the wet diaper, Vanilla had already entered the bathroom. In her hands was some folded clothes and an used mat. She noticed Shadow crouched down on the floor and chuckled a little.

 

“No no dear. You shouldn't be changed on the cold bathroom floor.”

 

The rabbit helped him up before setting the plastic mat down on the tile. She nodded resolutely before silently gesturing for Shadow to lay down. After he had followed her direction, she started to change him.

 

As Vanilla did this, Shadow started to feel himself slipping into his headspace. His job, his teammates, his worries, nothing mattered. All that mattered was that he was being changed by his new Mommy. And he was his new Mommy's baby boy.

 

The hedgehog started to rip off his right glove, slipping his thumb in his mouth. He sucked on it gently, looking up at the rabbit with eyes filled with innocence. 

 

Vanilla cooed, looking down at Shadow lovingly. “Aww~! I see my little one's going into his headspace~!”

 

The hedgehog smiled around his digit and let out a little giggle. He felt light as air at the moment, kicking his feet around and cooing. He was far gone, taken to his safe space.

 

He wasn't going to be normal for a while.

 

Vanilla held Shadow's squirming form with one hand and the clean diaper with the other. “Stay still dear. I'm almost done.”

 

He complied, sucking on his thumb as his new Mommy powdered him up and taping the diaper close. No, he shouldn't be calling her new Mommy all the time. Maybe…

 

“Shadow dear?”

 

The hedgehog blinked, looking at Vanilla.

 

“Could you stand up please? I need to pick up the mat.”

 

“Kay Momma!”

 

The rabbit blinked, watching as he followed directions. She then smiled. “I see you're taking after my daughter with that.”

 

Shadow shrugged lightly, continuing to suck on his thumb. He watched her chuckle as she picked up the mat and dirty diaper. She tossed the garment in the trash and set the mat to the side. She then picked up the folded clothes and unraveled it.

 

It was a light blue onesie with turtle in the middle. It looked as if the little creature were swimming in water.

 

“Arms up please.” Vanilla said, rolling up the outfit.

 

Shadow complied, raising his arms in the air. She pulled the clothes through his neck hole before slipping his arms through the sleeves. She then pulled it down and snapped it up around his diaper. 

 

The rabbit stepped back and gushed. “Oh goodness~! Don't you look as cute as a button~?”

 

Shadow blushed, a wide smile spread across his face. 

 

“Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure you want to see your gifts.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, looking at his Momma like a confused puppy. “Gifts?”

 

Vanilla grabbed the duffle bag before holding Shadow's hand as they left the room. “Come along now. Let's go.”

 

The hedgehog still looked confused as the two made their way down the stairs.


	25. Not Here

Shadow's eyes lit up when he saw all the presents before him.

 

He was placed in the living room by Vanilla before the boxes were even there. Now that he was looking at them, he started to feel a little overwhelmed. His stomach bubbled up as he bounced on the floor, unsure of what to do next.

 

He turned to the rabbit, feeling lighter than air. He then asked. “Can I open them now Momma? Can I?”

 

Vanilla let out a short laugh. She then nodded.

 

Shadow looked at all the boxes. They had such pretty wrapping paper and decorative bows. And there were a lot to choose from. He had no idea where to start. Eventually, his eyes set upon a pretty red box tied with a golden ribbon.

 

He grabbed it, placed it into his lap, and ripped it open. After he had finished, his crimson eyes sparkled with delight.

 

He lifted the item from its box and wrapped himself in it. The blanket he had gotten was soft to the touch and had a little colorful bear design on it. He snuggled into it a little more before opening more gifts.

 

“Rexy!” Shadow chimed, hugging the plush dinosaur before looking for his other stuffed friends.

 

In the midst of his search, he found a box of multicolored bibs, large LEGOS, several puzzles of baby animals, and a little box filled with a bunch of different pacifiers.

 

Shadow had popped a green one in his mouth and sucked on it. He then put the box to the side and looked over at his stuffed friends.

 

There was a red T-Rex named Rexy, a cream colored teddy bear who was called Creme, a brown floppy eared bunny named Choco, and a sea turtle named Swimmy. Yep, that was all of them.

 

As the hedgehog grabbed them all and squeezed them close, Vanilla started cleaning up the ripped wrapping paper. Once she had thrown it all away, she patted him on the head.

 

“Do you need anything before I head upstairs?” She asked. “I need to straighten up a few things.”

 

“Bottle please.” He replied, putting his pacifier on the couch and laying on his tummy.

 

Vanilla nodded, turning the muted news forecast off and changing to the middle of a Paw Patrol episode. Shadow looked up at the show in curiosity, watching the puppies do their jobs. Once she changed the volume, the rabbit headed to the kitchen.

 

The Little hedgehog sat back up and popped his binky into his mouth. He then laid back down and snuggled with his toys, sucking on the pacifier. His eyes remained focus on the screen as he watched the show, almost forgetting about his bottle until Vanilla brought it to him.

 

“Do you want me to feed it to you?”

 

Shadow shook his head, putting the pacifier away and taking the bottle. He continued to watch the cartoon and drank his milk. His Momma left him alone, telling him to call her if he needed her. She then made her way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed downstairs.

 

Shadow had been doing an assortment of things during this time frame. He watched Nick Jr shows until he got bored. He then started playing with his new toys, building a LEGO structure before knocking it down with Rexy. After a bit of this, he went to his bag and pulled out his crayons and coloring books. He was about to zip it closed when he realized something.

 

At the bottom of the bag was supposed to be his Maria doll. She was right under his coloring supplies, smiling up at him. But she wasn't there anymore.

 

Where was she?

 

Shadow nabbed the bag and shook all of its contents out. She wasn't there. And he knew that she wasn't with all of his other toys. 

 

Which meant…

 

“Alright little one.” Vanilla's soft footsteps were heard making their way down the stairs. “I’m all done! Now we can play-”

 

She stopped when Shadow had made eye contact with her. His tear filled crimson eyes stared at her concern chestnut ones. She immediately rushed to his side.

 

“Oh my dear Shadow... what's the matter?”

 

The hedgehog whimpered. “Ma-Maria's gone…!”

 

“Maria?”

 

She remembered hearing that name vaguely in the past. She was connected to Shadow in some way, shape or form. But sadly, that was all Vanilla knew.

 

But... wasn't she dead?

 

“Maria!!” 

 

The rabbit blinked back to reality with her Little one's outburst. She turned to him to see that he was sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly went to parental mode, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back.

 

“There there little one…” she cooed. “It's alright…”

 

“I wan’ Maria!!” he wailed. “Wan’ her now!!”

 

Vanilla bit her lip. 

 

How was she supposed to do that? She couldn't just bring a dead girl back to life and then give her to Shadow? That was out of the realm of science.

 

Right?

 

“Maria!!”

 

Vanilla sighed. She had no clue what to do now. She just continued to rub his back gently, thinking about a course of action.

 

Her eyes glanced around the room and noticed that it was already four in the afternoon. Her eyes lit up, turning to the hedgehog.

 

“Shadow dear?”

 

He sniffled and looked at her with broken eyes. This melted her heart.

 

“Why don't we have a quick snack before I start making dinner, hmm?”

 

Shadow wiped his eyes. “Snack?”

 

She nodded reassuringly. “And once we're done, I'll ask Mr. Tails if he could help us find Maria.”

 

The hedgehog stuck a finger in his mouth in thought before shaking his head. 

 

Vanilla blinked. “Why not?”

 

“Cause he doesn't know Maria.” He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Only I do.”

 

“We know but we're gonna help you get her back.”

 

“No…” Shadow pouted. “I'm the only one who knows where she is.”

 

Vanilla raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

 

“She's at home.”

 

“...Your house?” she asked, realization on her face. 

 

He nodded.

 

“Is she's a doll?”

 

He pouted. “No! She's a real person!”

 

She smiled and nodded. “Oh alright.”

 

Afterwards, she got on her feet and stared down at the hedgehog. She then put her hand out for him to hold.

 

“Let's go get our snack, alright?”

 

Shadow grinned, grabbing her hand as the two walked into the kitchen together.


	26. Tails' Mission

“Sooooonic!! Turn this off!”

 

Tails had hid himself in the pillow fort that he and Sonic made. He had buried himself in the blankets and stayed there. The hedgehog chuckled, following his friend inside.

 

“Come on bud. I thought you liked scary movies.”

 

“Who likes scary movies?!” The fox cried.

 

“Some people…” he smirked. “Besides you got to pick the movie last time.”

 

“It was the LEGO documentary and it was interesting!”

 

“More like boring…”

 

“Anyway I don't wanna watch Saw!!”

 

“It's not even that scary!”

 

“Nooooooo!”

 

Sonic sighed, getting out of fort and grabbing the bowl of popcorn that was nearby. He shrugged, stuffing some in his mouth before declaring.

 

“Fine then! I guess I'll eat all of this popcorn by myse-!”

 

Before the hero could even finish, a cell phone started ringing. Sonic looked at the coffee table that was pushed to the side and noticed that it was coming from Tails’ phone.

 

He snatched it up and answered. “Hello~!”

 

_ “Sonic?!” _ Vanilla's voice called out on the other end, seemingly startled.  _ “W-where's Tails?” _

 

“Oh he's just being a baby and not watching a scary movie with me.”

 

“Am not!” The fox butted in, muffled due to him hiding under pillows and blankets. “He's lying!”

 

_ “May I speak to him?” _ Vanilla asked.  _ “It's kind of urgent.” _

 

“Got it.” Sonic nodded. He then went into the fort and bopped the fox on the head with the device. “Phone for you.”

 

Tails got out of the blanket and took the phone. “Who is it?”

 

“Vanilla.”

 

The boy blinked before answering it, leaving the room as he did it. “Hello?”

 

_ “Good evening Tails.” _ The rabbit stated.  _ “I hope I'm not bothering you.” _

 

“Not at all. I would love nothing more than to skip this movie.”

 

Vanilla chuckled a little.  _ “I do need you to run a small errand for me. But don't you think Sonic would mind you leaving?” _

 

“He did the same thing to me last movie night. I chose to watch the LEGO documentary, he went to sleep after the first eleven minutes.”

 

_ “Oh, well I guess that justifies that…” _

 

Tails watched to the coat closet and slipped on a jacket before heading out the door, putting the hood on. “Bye Sonic! I'll be home in a little while!”

 

“Wait!” The hero paused the movie before running after his friend, staying near the door as to not get wet. “Where are you going?”

 

“Need to do something for Vanilla. It's kind of important.”

 

“Can I come?”

 

Tails shifted to the phone and asked. “Can Sonic come along?”

 

_ “Does he know about Shadow's secret?”  _ she asked.

 

“...No.”

 

_ “Then that answers that.” _

 

The fox turned to his older friend. “Sorry Sonic, but I’m doing this one alone.”

 

The blue blur pouted. “Okay then...but if you get a treat from Vanilla, you have to share with me okay?”

 

He nodded and the hedgehog copied the motion.

 

“Good. I'm gonna go stuff my face with popcorn.”

 

And with that, Sonic was gone. Tails watched as his friend close the door to the house and move towards the living room. He then turned on his heels and made his way towards the car. 

 

“So…” Tails spoke up, getting in the vehicle and starting it up. “What do I have to do?”

 

* * *

 

“Greetings Tails.”

 

The fox waved as Omega answered the door. He would've thought Rouge was the one who got the door but he supposed that it didn't actually matter.

 

As the robot let him inside, he added. “If you are looking for Rouge, she is at a slumber party at Amy's. If you are looking for Shadow, he's is at your house.”

 

Tails raised an eyebrow for a second before a sudden realization kicked in. This was Shadow's lie.

 

“Y-yeah, I know.” He suddenly stuttered. He cleared his throat before adding. “I just...needed to get something for him.”

 

“What is it?” The machine asked. “I could go get it-”

 

“No no! I got it!” Tails waved his hands in front of himself. “Just stay where you are and relax. Pretend like I'm not even here.”

 

“Affirmative. However, I need to question why Shadow didn't come here to get it himself.”

 

Tails bit his lip. 

 

This robot was pretty observant of everything. He was probably thinking that Shadow could've teleported here by himself or simply came through the front door. The fact that the fox had entered Team Dark's home to run an errand for the hedgehog was rather unusual. Not to mention suspicious.

 

He had to play it cool.

 

“Uh…” bad start. “You know, me and Shadow were playing a game and I lost so...I had to do something for him…”

 

Tails gave Omega a hopefully convincing smile before heading upstairs. The robot blocked him from going up them.

 

“I have the feeling that you are lying Tails.” the machine stated. “However, since you and Shadow seemed to be good friends, I will allow you to go find what you need.”

 

The fox nodded rapidly, sweat dripping down his face. He hopped up the steps quickly and once he made it up then, he sighed in relief.

 

That was so stressful...

 

He pulled out his phone again and asked. “Okay, I'm in. Shadow said it was in his room?”

 

_ “Yes.” _ Vanilla's voice alongside the sounds of plates were heard from the other end.  _ “Are you in there?” _

 

“No. I dunno which room it is.”

 

Tails saw six doors evenly spaced out in the long hall. The middle door on his right was slightly open while the rest were closed.

 

There was a little bit of mumbled talking on the other end before the rabbit stated.  _ “I believe it's the first door on your right.” _

 

He nodded, going inside to see the clean looking room. Before he could ask where the item was, she spoke again.

 

_ “She’s under his bed. You should see her if you look.” _

 

She? Wasn't this a toy?

 

Tails ignored the change in pronouns before going under the bed. He immediately spotted what he was looking for and pulled it out.

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

The fox screamed, turning around sharply with the doll hidden behind his back. He then smiled sheepishly at the robot in the doorway. 

 

“Yep! I found it!”

 

Omega nodded before slowly making his way downstairs. As he did this, Tails turned to the window.

 

He really didn't want to deal with the robot again. Even though the polite thing to do was to go downstairs and use the front door, he wanted to go out the window and not be seen.

 

“But it's raining…” he mumbled.

 

Tails shrugged, shoved the toy into his sweater, and flew out the window, trying not to make too much noise as he did it.

 

* * *

 

“Maria!”

 

Tails smiled as Shadow hugged his beloved toy. Both him and Vanilla were seated for dinner when the fox arrived so delicious looking stew was set on the table for each of them. 

 

Well, Vanilla's food was on the table.

 

Shadow's meal was on the tray of his high chair. It was pushed to the corner though, leaving room for him to sit Maria down on it.

 

As he played with her, the rabbit turned to the fox. “Thank you Tails.”

 

He nodded. “It was no trouble.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Tails~!” Shadow chimed, kicking his feet as he hugged Maria some more.

 

The fox chuckled awkwardly. He wasn't used to seeing the Ultimate Lifeform act in such a childish manner. “It was nothing. Really…”

 

“Maria says thank you too! You're her hero!”

 

Tails blushed. 

 

Vanilla's warm grin grew a little. “He is a hero. A wonderful one at that.” She rose from her seat and strolled into the kitchen. “He deserves a reward.”

 

Before the fox could make any sort of movement, the rabbit had returned with a plastic container. As she handed it to him, Tails couldn’t help but notice the cookies and cake slices that was inside.

 

“Make sure you share with Sonic, alright?”

 

He nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“Get home safely.” Vanilla sat back down at the table. “Say goodbye Shadow.”

 

“Buh-bye Mr. Tails!” he waved before setting Maria on the empty section of the table before eating his food.

 

The fox waved goodbye before making his way out the door.


	27. The Last Day

Shadow’s dreams were now a mirror image of his reality.

 

He had went to sleep that night without the pill, thinking that there was no point in taking it today. He was safe with his Momma, he was safe with Mr. Tails. He was carefree, unafraid and happy. No one was going to find out about his past time.

 

When he was awake, Shadow would be playing with his toys or eating delicious food with Momma. When he slept, he was doing the exact same thing. The similar routine made him feel at ease and happy. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Momma forever.

 

It was a shame that things couldn’t be that way.

 

Shadow and Vanilla had things to get back to. The hedgehog had a job and teammates to assist. They would need him when things got tough. Life won’t be this tranquil forever, with Eggman not attacking or the lack of missions. Soon, all of that is going to come back tenfold and he had to be ready for that. The rabbit, on the other hand, had a daughter to look after. She couldn’t stay with him forever even if she wanted to. All of her attention had to be focused on Cream.

 

They had to go their separate ways eventually.

 

“Momma?”

 

The two had sat down for breakfast. Vanilla had prepared bacon, eggs and French toast and they ate in silence. That was until Shadow spoke up.

 

The rabbit looked up from her eggs. “Yes dear?”

 

“I can come back next weekend, right?” he asked.

 

Vanilla tapped her chin. “I don’t know. I’ll have to check my schedule.”

 

“I’m just asking because...I’ve been having a lot of fun with you and…” he smiled, happy tears brimming his eyes. “I like being here.” 

 

She blushed a little, a flattered smile gracing her muzzle. “That’s wonderful. I’m glad.”

 

“So if I can come next time, what are we going to do?”

 

“No clue. You could choose whatever you like.”

 

Shadow nodded and resumed eating his breakfast. Vanilla noticed this and did the same. They submerged themselves into the silent of meal time, apart from utensils clinking against china. They finished at their own pace, the rabbit taking a longer time to eat than the hedgehog.

 

Soon, they were done and Vanilla placed the dishes in the sink to wash later. 

 

“Tails told me that he’s going to pick you up at seven tonight.” she informed him once she returned to the table to push in her chair. She then walked over to get Shadow from his high chair. “Make sure you’re ready by then.”

 

He nodded as the two walked into the living room. Once Shadow was settled with his toys on the floor, Vanilla asked.

 

“Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Bottle please.” he replied, putting together one of the puzzles. 

 

She nodded and went to get it. As she left, Shadow stared up at the clock.

 

10:04 AM.

 

He grabbed his green pacifier and popped it into his mouth. He could feel his nerves bubbling up as he suckled, tears going down his face.

 

Shadow had already told himself that he was going home today. He had already mentally prepared himself to go when he got up this morning. This was supposed to be over for now. They had lives to go back to. They couldn’t stay in their little bubble forever.

 

He eventually threw the puzzle piece he was holding across the room and cried loudly. Vanilla was leaving out of the kitchen to give him his bottle when it happened. She placed the drink to the side before running to console her baby.

 

“What’s the matter dear…?” she asked soothingly, putting him in her lap.

 

“I don't wanna go home!” He sobbed. “I-I wanna stay with you!”

 

A look of sadness overcame Vanilla as she squeezed him affectionately. “I know dear...I know...”

 

Shadow continued crying however, and it didn't seem he was going to calm down anytime soon. His Momma got on her feet and lifted him into her arms. She then grabbed the bottle she had made and strolled into his nursery.

 

The room was rather plain with light blue walls and soft gray carpet. In the corner of the room was a polished wooden crib with a mobile of stars above it. Next to that was a white rocking chair.

 

Vanilla walked over to it and sat down, placing Shadow on her lap. She let the chair slowly rock them back and forth. The subtle movement actually calmed him down a little, reducing his sobs to sniffles.

 

“My poor little one…” she cooed. “You don't want to go home?”

 

He shook his head softly, gently taking the bottle's nipple and sucking on it gingerly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“C-cause…” he sniffled again. “I...I won't be able to see you and play with you anymore.”

 

She rubbed his back gently as he continued to drink his milk. “Well, there's always the times we  _ can _ see each other. And isn't that what makes it special?”

 

Shadow's eyes scanned the room, looking a little unsure. 

 

His dreams and reality sort of started to feel similar as of late. He felt happy and at ease with this happening sure, but they kind of started to mesh together. He started to think that maybe this shouldn’t be a daily thing. That he shouldn't have his cake and eat it too.

 

He didn't want to leave Vanilla entirely either. He loved her like the mother he never had and he wanted more than ever to stay with her. He supposed it was the dreams that made him want to stay.

 

He sighed, finishing the rest of his bottle. He then turned up to the rabbit.

 

“Yeah…” Shadow said. “I supposed that makes sense.” 

 

Vanilla kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you understand.”

 

He smiled a little. 

 

“Do you want to go back to playing?”

 

He shook his head, suddenly looking very sleepy. “I wanna take a nap…”

 

“Alright dear.”

 

And so, they gently rocked in the chair. Vanilla hummed a little tune as Shadow popped his binky in his mouth and sucked on it. He cuddled into her chest and could feel himself drifting off to the sound of her heartbeat.

 

And that was exactly what he did.


	28. Monday

Shadow was at home Monday morning.

 

He really enjoyed himself at Vanilla’s and she informed him right after he was home that she wasn’t going to be available to look after him until next weekend. It was slightly disappointing by this but the hedgehog was fine with this. He had to shift back into work mode. His Big self.

 

Although, he didn’t have to give up his Little ways entirely.

 

Shadow woke up that morning with Rouge already in the middle of changing him. They made brief eye contact before he said sarcastically.

 

“Good morning to you too…”

 

“Well, we’re late for work.” she stated. “I’ll say hi to you once we’re there.”

 

“You’re pushy today.”

 

Rouge had finished changing his diaper and went to the side of the bed, where a gray turtleneck sweater and jeans lie. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

 

“Where did you get those clothes from?”

 

“The mall.” she stated. “While you were just window shopping.”

 

Shadow pouted but took the clothes anyway. Rouge then smirked. “Need me to change you into your clothes baby~?”

 

“Fuck off…” he mumbled, slipping on the sweater. “I can do it on my own.”

 

“Yet you can’t change your diapees by yourself~?”

 

“I can!”

 

“Then why don’t you?”

 

Shadow blushed, making sure his face was out of the bat’s eyesight. “Cause you said you wanted to change me…”

 

“I do but~!” she rocked on her heels. “You like it too don’t cha~?”

 

He didn’t answer, putting on his shoes and jeans. He then walked out his room. “Let’s go.”

 

Rouge laughed. “Now who’s the pushy one?”

 

* * *

 

Team Dark stood in front of Commander Tower as he informed them about their upcoming mission.

 

They weren’t really tasked to do anything this morning. They were told to get some rest and relax for the time being. However, they were supposed to report back to HQ at 11 PM for their mission.

 

They understood their task before heading into the elevator.

 

“Woohoo! Gem heist!” Rouge piped as the elevator doors closed. “I love these missions!”

 

“You just hope that they’ll give you a gem as a reward.” Shadow scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Even if that’s slightly true, that isn’t why I’m excited.” she spread her wings proudly. “I’m a bat, we thrive in the night.”

 

“Whatever…”

 

“In other news, we have twelve hours until the mission.” Omega stated. “What are you two going to do until then?”

 

“Probably take a nap.” the bat replied. “I was kind of cranky this morning.”

 

Shadow shrugged. “Same with me.”

 

“I could go get groceries.” Omega tapped his chin. “I have plenty of battery and it would be a waste of electricity if I charged all day.”

 

“Thanks Mega!” Rouge chimed. “We do need some more food in the house.”

 

The hedgehog nodded before grabbing his emerald. “I’m gonna go on ahead. You two could just take the car.”

 

The bat placed her hands on her hips. “Well, it is my car so I’m gonna use it.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride with us Shadow?” the machine asked.

 

Shadow nodded before saying brief goodbyes and teleporting away.

 

* * *

 

Shadow had got into bed when he got home. He made sure to lock his bedroom door and close the curtain before pulling out his blankie, Maria doll and pacifier from underneath his bed. He had wrapped the fabric around himself while hugging his favorite toy. He also put the binky in his mouth and started sucking on it.

 

His cheeks burned but a smile spread across his face. He was enjoying himself.

 

As he got comfortable in his bed and started to drift off, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He gasped, pushed his Little stuff under the bed, adjusted his usual blanket on the bed and rushed to the door.

 

He opened it to see Rouge.

 

“What...do you want?” he asked, sounding slightly out of breath. 

 

“Nothing much.” she replied, rocking on her heels. “Just wondering if you wanna maybe...snuggle with Mommy~?”

 

Shadow blinked before a look of irritation spread across his face. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Well, I mean, we’re both taking a nap now. Not to mention the fact that we haven't hung out in a whi-!”

 

“No.”

 

She blinked, a disappointed frown appearing on her face. “Why not?!”

 

“Because I'm not a baby.” He crossed his arms. ”Not to mention that your fat ass will knock me off the bed.”

 

She shrieked. “You're so mean!”

 

“Why can't you sleep in your own bed?”

 

Rouge smirked slyly. “Well, I wanna change of pace you know~?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Please Shadow!?” She begged. “I'll do anything!!”

 

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow before thinking it over. 

 

Why did Rouge wanna sleep with him? He thought back to when he took a nap in Frances’ office and bit his lip. Did he do something cute that she wanted to see again? He blushed shamefully.

 

Maybe he did something this morning? He did wake up to the bat changing him. Maybe she saw something and try to brush it off the second he woke up.

 

He then turned back to his bed. If he went to sleep before Rouge, she could take that time to look around his room and see his Little stuff. And that was something he didn't want to happen.

 

Eventually he sighed. “Fine.”

 

Rouge's eyes lit up and she was about to go in but Shadow shut the door to his room.

 

“However, we're going to  _ your _ room.”

 

Her grin grew. “Alright!”

 

The two Mobians headed next door to the bat’s room. 

 

When Shadow walked in, he noticed that the room was kind of messy. Clothes and shoes were everywhere except the bed. Bags with items in it were pushed to the walls and in the closet. Hangers were also on the floor around the closet's entrance.

 

The hedgehog turned to his teammate, an annoyed expression on his face. He then asked. “When was the last time you cleaned your room?”

 

“I was trying to find outfits this morning.” She stated, running in and shoving everything into the closet before closing that door. “Sorry…”

 

“Rouge…” Shadow said as he walked in. “I think you're a hoarder.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

The hedgehog rolled his eyes before walking towards the bed and crawled under the blankets. He blushed, feeling the silky covers and sighed as he got comfortable. A small smile spread across his face before Rouge slipped into bed next to him. She smirked.

 

“Cozy?”

 

He frowned, pushing her chest away from him. “Get your boobs out of my face!”

 

The bat chuckled, hugging the hedgehog close. “Aww~! You know you love my boobs~!”

 

“Let me sleep!”

 

Rouge let him go and turned away from him. “Alright. Sweet dreams Shadow~!”

 

He shrugged it off before snuggling up to the blankets and going to sleep.


	29. The Last Dream

Shadow woke up the exact way he had went to sleep.

 

There was key differences to this and the real world. For starters, the bed had grown much bigger to be a king sized mattress. Another thing that was different was that Rouge looked older and loosely dressed, wearing only a tank top and lace panties. And the last thing he noticed was that he was dressed in just a large diaper with ducky designs over it and a yellow pacifier was bobbing in his mouth.

 

He sat up in the bed and continued to suck on his binky, observing his surroundings.

 

The room was more organized and clean in this dream than it had been in the real world. Things like lamps and phone chargers in the room were higher up, too high for him to reach normally. All of the furniture seemed bigger, like he was the size of an actual infant. But he wasn’t, the size comparison to himself and Rouge prove this. Even though he was smaller than she was, she was only slightly taller in this dream.

 

Shadow got to the edge of the bed and jumped down. He landed on his bottom and started crawling across the floor, taking in all of the details. There was a couple of items under the bed that didn’t hold his interest but one that did was a familiar sight.

 

“Mawia!” he squealed, muffled due to the pacifier. He crawled over to her and hugged her tight. Suddenly, he heard the bed creak and the sound of a yawn. He looked up to see Rouge waking up.

 

And she looked much bigger than she did when he was on the bed. She looked like a giant compared to himself. And when his eyes made its way to his own limbs for comparison, he realized than he was now in the body of an actual baby.

 

They then made eye contact and Rouge smiled warmly at him, lifting the little hedgehog into her arms.

 

“Good afternoon my little baby~!” she cooed, nuzzling him. “How was your nap, hmm?”

 

Shadow smiled at her around the pacifier. He didn’t know why he did that instead of verbally telling her, but that seemed like a satisfying answer. 

 

Rouge’s grin grew. “I see it was good~!” she kissed him on the cheek. “That’s good~! Mommy’s happy about that~!”

 

She then started walking out of the room with the little one and Maria in her arms. As they moved, Shadow thought about the reason behind this dream.

 

It was weird that every time he was around Rouge, he was having a dream about her. He would’ve thought that all of the dreams past the point of him being with Vanilla would be about the mentioned rabbit. But that wasn’t the case.

 

Why?

 

Maybe his mind was trying to assure him that telling Rouge about his Little side was alright. And it was a good thing to think because the bat was already changing him on a day-to-day basis. It wasn’t anything new. The only element added would be Shadow playing with toys and acting a little more childish. Surely, Rouge wouldn’t mind.

 

Right?

 

Suddenly, the world around him started to darken. Shadow looked around and noticed his frail baby body floating to the ground. His Maria doll wasn’t in his hands, Rouge wasn’t with him. He was all alone.

 

As he felt himself tearing up again, he realized that his anxiety is the source of this darkness. He was starting to doubt the kindness of his teammates. Doubt that they’ll understand his situation and what he had developed into. They were the people he was closest to and yet he didn’t trust them with his fragile state of mind.

 

He wiped his eyes and started to stand. His balance was a little wobbly due to the fact that he was in a baby’s body but he didn’t care.

 

Little by little, he started walking. Well, he was more so toddling but he was moving nonetheless. Sure, he fell over a couple of times and cried but he got back up and kept on going. 

 

After a while, he started to think that he was getting nowhere. That there was no point in this. That he should just give up. Keep those secrets to himself and not tell his friends about it. But no, he had to keep going. They were his friends.

 

They’ll understand. And if not, he’ll make them understand.

 

Shadow kept moving, one foot in front of the other. It had been difficult but now things were getting easier. As he was going, he could feel himself getting bigger. Growing and growing, little by little, until he was his normal height. Sure, his clothes stayed the same, but he didn’t stop. He won’t stop.

 

Not until he reached his destination. And soon, he would reach it.

 

“Come on hun! You can do it!”

 

“Come to us Shadow!”

 

Shadow felt himself tearing up and he started running. It was hard due to the large diaper he was wearing but he did it anyway. A large smile appeared on his face as his tears started to flow freely.

 

He could tell his friends. He can be happy, he can be sad, he could be scared. And they’ll be there for him. He didn’t have to worry about anyone but them. Because they cared. And anyone who didn’t? Well, they didn’t matter.

 

“M-Mommy!” he cried. “Daddy!”

 

The dark world around him exploded into bright light and color. And standing there were Rouge and Omega. Waiting for him with sparkling eyes, joyful smiles and open arms. Shadow ran straight for them and was brought into a warm hug, the three of them laughing happily as the dream ended for the final time.


	30. The Truth Comes Forth

Shadow opened his eyes and noticed that he was crying. Not only that but Rouge was looking at him with concern on her face.

 

Before he could say anything, she asked rather loudly. “Shadow, are you alright?!”

 

The hedgehog sat up and looked at her. His eyes were wide and the tears that were slipping down his cheeks kept going. 

 

There was so much he wanted to say to her, wanted to tell her, wanted to reveal to her. So much that it was kind of overwhelming. So much that it was overbearing on his shoulders. He wanted to release all of his anxieties and fears that he had held in for so long. He had the right to feel vulnerable. A right to innocence and joy that he had never felt before. A right to be emotional and happy.

 

Like right now.

 

Before Rouge could ask again, Shadow started to visibly weep. His shoulders shook as he started to sniffle and sob. Soon, those sobs turned to howling wails that only an actual baby could muster. 

 

And this look of sadness looked so unnatural on his face that the bat had no idea what to do. It actually scared her a little.

 

But she knew that her friend was in desperate need of comfort and so she approached him slowly. She crawled over to his side of the bed and gave him a hug. He immediately latched onto her and sobbed into her shoulder. She blinked at this immense amount of contact but simply shrugged and smiled reassuringly.

 

“It’s alright hun…” she said softly, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay…”

 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” he sobbed. “I’ve been keeping secrets from you guys. I’m so sorry…”

 

“It’s alright…”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Omega’s voice was heard from the other side of it. “Is everything alright? I got back from the store and heard screaming.”

 

“It’s fine Megs…” Rouge sighed, gently pushing Shadow back and wiping his face. As she did, she noticed that the hedgehog in front of her didn’t look like the Ultimate Lifeform.

 

He looked like a scared little boy who wanted nothing more than love and affection. 

 

She blushed at the sight of this and hugged him and kissed him until he started smiling and laughing. 

 

Rouge laughed as well and chimed once again to the robot. “Everything’s a-okay.”

 

* * *

 

Shadow had told his teammates everything. He told them about the recurring nightmares he had on the ARK, with Maria dying in front of him and there was no way to help her. Then he told them and showed them the pills he was taking to combat the terrors. However, he added, they started to alter his dreams and move things into a different direction. 

 

He started to see different parts of himself that he had hidden away from the world. That he was an curious little kid at heart, still interested in how things work and what the world plans to make out of it. He was also scared about having the past repeat itself, being the monster that the world wanted nothing more than to destroy. He also wanted to break out of that stoic mold he had made for himself. That he was more than just an intimidating person.

 

However, he only wanted to break that mold among people he  _ knew _ he could trust.

 

Shadow told them about his Little side. He told them that he felt he belonged there, in the Little and ABDL communities. That at times, he wants to be treated like a baby. And that they didn’t have to be obligated to give it to him. That he was okay if they weren’t comfortable about it.

 

Rouge stopped him. “Why would you think we wouldn’t be comfortable?”

 

The hedgehog blinked, hugging his Maria doll nervously. “Um…”

 

“Both me and Megs have changed you before.”

 

“Y-yeah but-”

 

“We do not mind.” Omega stated, cutting him off. “I think it is rather...adorable.”

 

Shadow blushed.

 

Rouge smiled, raising her hand. “Same here.”

 

A huge wave of relief washed over his shoulder and he beamed. He squeezed Maria close and felt the tears slip out of his eyes. “Thank you!”

 

He then told them about Tails and Vanilla. The two that have been keeping this secret for a while. Omega made a realization once Shadow said this.

 

“That would explain why Tails came here Saturday night.”

 

Shadow nodded. “He came to get Maria for me!”

 

“Why didn’t you come here to get it?” Rouge asked.

 

He blushed, innocently shifting from the floor to his teammates from behind Maria’s head. His eyes however focused on the two in front of him as he said childishly.  “I was too Little to do it by myself~!”

 

Rouge felt her cheeks get warm and she gushed. “Oh my god, Shadow! Why are you so cute now?!”

 

Shadow giggled lightly, plopping on the floor and snuggling with his doll. “Dunno…”

 

And finally, Shadow talked about what they could all get in the future. Especially since they were all on the same page now.

 

“Okay so, you two are my Mommy and Daddy now.” he said with a noticeably shift in tone. No more was he the intimidating Ultimate Lifeform. He was now a demanding little boy. “And I’m Shadow, your baby boy.”

 

Omega and Rouge looked at each other before the bat cracked a wide smile. Saying that she was enjoying this was an understatement. She was living her best life.

 

“Now, we gots rules to discuss and not a lotta time.”

 

“We still have nine hours until our mission.” Omega noted. 

 

“Plenty of time.” Rouge added.

 

Shadow nodded. “Tay!”

 

Finally, he explained the rules and guidelines to his littlespace. Basically, no one outside of the two of them, Vanilla and Tails needs to know about this. Also that he won’t act Little in public places unless there’s something there that makes him feel extremely Little (like in the toy store at the mall). And if he acted that way in public, pull him away from whatever is causing it. 

 

“I have self control!” Shadow blurted out as Rouge started laughed. “It’s just there’s some things that make me feel all happy inside...like toys.”

Afterwards, Shadow sighed.

 

“Anyway, that’s it! Any questions?”

 

Omega raised a hand. “Does this mean you will not be partaking in missions anymore?”

 

Shadow shook his head. “No! I’m still going to work! It’s just that sometimes, I wanna relax and be Little. I would usually feel like that afterwork or on the weekends sometimes. I’m not leaving work, don’t worry.”

 

Rouge then asked, a sly smile on her lips. “Can you call me Mommy again?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Cause I think it’s cute~!”

 

Shadow rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and beamed childishly. “Hi Mommy~!”

 

Rouge squealed. “Gaaah~! So cute~!”

 

“Anything else?” the hedgehog asked, looking slightly annoyed and amused.

 

She snickered. “Nah, I’m good.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Team Dark spend the rest of the day getting ready for the mission. They ate food, they talked about nonsense, and they (mainly Shadow) did their best to stay awake until they had to leave to go to HQ.

 

Soon, it was 10 PM and the trio started heading out. Omega left to start the car and Rouge stood by the doorway. As Shadow approached her, he noticed she was grinning at him in her normally sly manner.

 

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance. “What?”

 

She let out a short chuckle. “Nothing hun. Just...just wanted to say thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Ain’t it obvious? For opening yourself up to us. We know it was hard on you but I’m glad you did tell us in the end.”

 

Shadow nodded. “I mean, you and Omega were the first two I really bonded with after being in comatose. I’m kind of upset with myself that I didn’t tell you earlier.”

 

The bat shook her head and the two left the house side by side. “Doesn’t matter. The fact that you told us at all is wonderful. And I’m also glad you found other people who are fine with this too.”

 

He nodded again before they locked the door to their home and approached the car. As they did this, Shadow let out a yawn.

 

“Uh oh, our little guy’s getting sleepy Omega~!” Rouge cooed, adjusting the rear view mirror. “We better finish this thing quickly.”

 

“Affirmative.” the machine nodded.

 

“Don’t worry Shadow.” she said as she started driving down the street. “This mission will be over before you know it.”

 

The hedgehog rubbed his eyes before nodding, a smile spreading across his face. Sure, he was tired right now and all he wanted to do was nab his pacifier and get some sleep. But he felt lucky and happy to have such amazing people in his life like Rouge and Omega.

 

And as he eyed the city lights as night settled in, he was even more excited for the future that lies ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the story! I truly hope you all liked it!
> 
> I made a series for the universe since I plan to make more stories based around it! So...check those out when they come out. See you somewhere!


End file.
